Changing the Tides
by runa168
Summary: After a traumatic event, Emma finds herself in a world she thought was fiction. It couldn't be real...could it? Emma is given the chance to travel with the company with the burden of knowing all that would come to pass. Fili/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is only my third story. I am working on two right now. One for Fili and one for Kili. This one is the Fili/oc. It is rated M for a reason and this one is a bit dark at the beginning. Still, I hope you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I WILL SAY THIS ONCE AND ONCE ONLY. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. ALL I OWN IS MY CHARACTERS. **

I had never really thought of myself as the violent type. Never really thought I'd get in a fight at all really. I was a quiet girl. Quiet and sweet, as some would put it. That's how they saw me. Emma Hughes, the polite, quiet, and sometimes amusing girl who would never harm a fly. Totally oblivious to anything, but my own little bubble.

That was how it had been for so long. Until I met Oliver. He was everything I wasn't. Loud, rambunctious, funny, and never thought twice about something he wanted to do. I guess he probably saw me as a challenge when he spotted me one day in a coffee shop with a couple friends he was acquainted with. The moment I laid eyes on the blonde haired, blue eyed god I was instantly head over heels. Was it love? I have no idea. Was it lust? Well if you saw the stud who made eyes at me then yea, that's exactly what it would be.

That man made it a mission to run into me "coincidentally" as much as possible. I didn't get it at first. I was an almost too skinny chocolate haired (as my mother said...I thought it was an atrocious color and it always frizzed in the worst ways when it was humid) girl, dark green eyes, and the fairest skin out there. Seriously, sun and me didn't really get along too well. It was literally my worst enemy. I had freckles and sometimes tripped over my own feet. Most of the time I had my face in a book. I was so meek and small. Probably why he had called me "little mouse" for the first few months I had known him. I should have slapped him when he gave me that nickname. It stuck, unfortunately.

At first I wanted to stay as far away as possible, but the more he popped up mysteriously to see me, the more I found myself drawn to him. It was his eyes. His bright blue eyes. They were so captivating. Obviously it didn't take him long to ask me out a few times for dinner. After that there was a couple late night rendezvous at my place for a movie, one horrendous night at a club that ended up with me hiding in the bathroom from embarrassment (I was a terrible dancer), and of course the occasional house parties at a friends house...which I was all too uncomfortable with, mostly because they _weren't_ my friends, but in fact, his.

Not once in our entire interactions had he been too forward or unruly. He gave me small kisses here and there, when alone he would hold me and we'd kiss for hours. He knew I was a virgin. I had been raised to value my virtue even though it was killing me to hold back from him. Twice I had almost said "Fuck it" and would have thrown my clothes off in a second, but then the voice of my overbearing father came into my head.

"Don't just give it away Emma! You're a Hughes, not a whore!" The moment the words came out of his mouth I was terrified. He said that when I was 17 and was caught half naked with an ex, who only became an ex because my father refused to let me see him again. Asshole. Oh! Pardon my french, but that is exactly what my dad was. Rich, snobbish, and all about values (or to be more accurate he was more worried about what people thought of him and his family). God I hate that man.

That man's voice would always pop into my head when Oliver and I were in the heat of the moment. I would always have to stop him. I knew he wanted so much more. It was sad telling him no, but that stupid voice in my head kept telling me it was a bad idea. He would just look at me and sigh. It was almost heartbreaking.

Oliver and I had been together for 7 months. He had completely changed how I looked at life. I had a better sense of humor, I went out more, I even dolled myself up a few times and tried to look sexy for him, but that had only made his attempts all the more aggressive. I had fallen for him by then, but the idea of giving myself to him was...I don't know. It was like my intuition told me not to. So I didn't. I really had not thought much more into it than that.

One night I found myself sitting on my couch with a book once again in my face. I had been neglecting my books since I started dating Oliver and since we had nothing planned for a couple days I thought it would be a good idea to catch up on some novels I had started months ago. I thought it would be a quiet night in my small apartment. I had not planned for company, but I still had on my clothes from work. I wore my denim skinny jeans, a white tank top, and a black cardigan. Wasn't comfortable, but I was so engrossed in the book that I couldn't move.

There was a knock on the door. It was loud and impatient. I sighed and got up from my comfy couch, setting down my old copy of The Hobbit. How ironic right? I was making my way over to the door when the knocking started again.

"Alright, alright! Don't get your knickers up in a bunch..." I grumbled as I dragged myself to the door.

I had grabbed the handle when the person on the other side decided to ram a shoulder against the door. I let out a startled squeak and jumped back from the door. The door bent as the body on the opposite side hit it with great force. I was definitely not waiting for whoever was on the other side to come in. I grabbed the phone and began dialing the police.

"Oi you wanker! I'm calling the police so you better leave!" I barely had time to finish the sentence when the door finally gave way and the intruder stood in the doorway.

I was holding the phone out in defense, thinking I was about to be killed. I lowered it when I saw Oliver in the doorway.

"Oliver? What the hell are you doing? You broke my door!" Was this some sort of joke? He must have done it to scare the ever living piss out of me. Bloody fucking git.

He didn't say anything. Just looked at me for a few intense moments. He had the strangest look on his face. It actually scared me. His eyes roamed over my body and just when I thought he would spend the entire night doing only that he turned and shut the door. He already broke it, why the hell would he think to close it if it wont stay closed?

"Oliver what's going on...Are you alright? Did something happen?" I made the stupid mistake to hang up the phone and take a step toward him.

He was still once again. His back was to me and a hand was pressed firmly against the door. He wore his normal coat, which was wet from the rain outside, and the rest of him look disheveled. His hair that was usually styled up was dripping around his face. I had no idea what was going on and to be honest, I just wanted him to leave.

"Oliver?" I didn't move any closer. I was too nervous.

"Take off your clothes." He finally spoke. It was deep and demanding.

Stunned and thinking I heard him wrong I asked him "What?" like a git. I should have run then and there.

He turned to face me. His eyes were dark and malicious. What was wrong with him?

"I said take your clothes off. Now." He took a step toward me while removing his coat and throwing it to the floor.

"Why are you doing this?" I was so confused by the way he was acting. I took a step away from him and knew I had to put as much space between us as possible.

"Shut the fuck up! I have been waiting far too long for this..." He wasn't acting like himself. He would never...I realized then that there was a slur to his speech.

"You're drunk.." I stated.

Oliver only smirked and moved towards me slowly. I side stepped to put the couch between us. It was a good move...so far.

"How very observant of you Emma. Now do as I say and this will go much smoother." I almost didn't catch what he said because it was slurred.

I narrowed my eyes, which were a little watery from the tears that threatened to escape my lids.

"I will do no such thing. Leave now Oliver and sleep it off. You're acting crazy!" The last comment had made him glare at me.

He said nothing after that. We both stood there in a tense stand off. I was unsure of what exactly he had planned to do when he got here, besides try to have sex with me, but now the look on his face told her things were turning much more sinister.

The seconds turned into minutes and neither of us moved. I was mostly too scared to move, but I knew if I did he might came after me. Maybe if I waited long enough he might just fall over and pass out. That was a solid plan...of course it would have been if he didn't look so damn determined. The silence was broke when the tea kettle I had on the stove was suddenly whistling loudly. Fuck.

It was like someone shot off a gun in a hundred yard sprint. Oliver made his move and rushed around the couch to grab at me. With a scream I was able to duck away and bounded over an end table, effectively knocking it over, and tried to run for the front door. I had made it halfway when I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and spin me around. He had caught me.

I gave him the toughest fight I'm sure he ever had to endure. I screamed, I kicked, I bite, and struggle with everything I had as he dragged me into my bedroom. He threw me onto the bed and slammed the door to my bedroom closed. I tried to get away again, but he had the only exit behind him. I was trapped. He knew it too. The devious grin on his face said it all.

"You bastard..." I growled at him. The tears streaming down my face were smearing the small amount of mascara I had on.

He didn't even grace me with an answer. Instead he strode over to me and backhanded me in the face. The force caused me to fall onto my stomach above my bed. My legs dangled off the side of the bed as I tried to regain my footing. The blow had momentarily dazed me. When I came back to reality I could feel that he had pulled my jeans and knickers down to my ankles. I began to cry loudly when I felt him push down on my back with a powerful hand. I knew what was coming next.

The next moments were a blur. I just remember the pain and tears that soaked my bed. It happened so quickly. The next thing I knew he was off me and walking to the bathroom. I was breathing hard and trying not to choke on my cries of humiliation. I slipped off the bed and tired to stand. My legs shook and my body ached. That bastard had took the only thing I could offer someone I loved. I would have given it to him...if he wasn't a monster.

I pulled my pants up and with shaky fingers I tried to make myself look as normal as possible by smoothing out my clothes and fixing my hair. It was the only thing I could think to do. I was so absorbed in trying to make myself look clean that I didn't notice Oliver coming out of the bathroom...or the towel that was now around my neck. He had come up behind me with a towel from my bathroom and was using it to choke the life out of me. I grabbed at the towel and tried to pull it away, but he had twisted it around my neck so tight that it would be impossible to stop him.

We struggled as I kicked and tried claw at his face behind me. Nothing would stop him. Soon the world was starting to turn dark and my lungs burned with the need for air. Panic set in as I fell to my knees. My hands touched the floor next to my bed as I began to sag down. My fingers brushed against something metal sticking out from under the bed skirt. I didn't have time to think. I grabbed it and swung around so quickly it surprised him enough to loosen his grip, giving me enough momentum to bury the metal object into the side of his head.

After he fell I kept hitting him. Blood was everywhere. It splattered across the wall and on my clothes. When I finally stopped I saw his lifeless and bloody body laying on my white carpet. The crimson color spread across it quickly.

I looked down at my hands and saw the hammer in my stained hands. I used it to hang a picture the other day...that's why it was on the floor. I must have forgot to put it away...the move had saved my life. Then I remembered the blood. I dropped the hammer and ran out the room. Tears sprang from my face as I grabbed my keys. I couldn't stay. I couldn't. I had to get out of here. Anywhere.

I was stupid to get in my car. I know that now. I should have phoned the police. It would have been the intelligent thing to do, but I was so messed up I just needed to leave.

I drove as fast as I could out of the apartment parking lot and sped through the traffic like a mad woman. I had no idea where I was going. I just kept driving in one direction. My bare feet continued to push down on the gas pedal. Car lights zoomed by on the other side of the road, some honking their horns when I swerved into their line slightly.

I was in a daze. Completely void of all emotion and sense. I didn't even see the traffic light turn red...or the lights of the car coming at me from the side. I barely felt the pain as it crashed into the drivers side. Glass flew everywhere. I should have worn my seat belt.

My body was flying through the air. I had smashed the the windshield and was propelled from my vehicle. I fell slowly. My body hit the ground with a loud crunch. I remembered looking up into the sky. It was still raining. The cool water felt good on my body...the body that was now broken. I felt warmth fall from the side of my head. Blood poured from the wound on my scalp.

I was dying, I knew I was. I could feel the blackness take my consciousness. Why had this happened? I'd humiliate my father...he would be so disappointed in me. They would talk about this. Everyone would. I was no longer his good girl. I was robbed of my virtue and...I had killed someone.

The thoughts ceased as the darkness engulfed me and there was nothing left. I would never return to the world of the living. I was dead.

* * *

The first thing I could remember was feeling like I hadn't been thrown from a vehicle. Groaning I opened my eyes to see the day sky. Everything was clear and bird sang in the distance. I sat up slowly, ignoring the pain from between my legs. I kept myself up with my hands and continued to look up at the sky. I felt the light graze of my curly chocolate hair against my back.

Everything felt so at peace. Where ever I was, it was very calming. I filled my lungs with the air around me. The scent of nature was strong. It was the cleanest air I had ever taken in.

I flexed my fingers and felt the soft grass that laid beneath me. Wait? Grass? Whoa whoa whoa. I landed on asphalt, didn't I?

My head snapped around to see my surroundings. It was indeed the middle of the day. I vaguely remember it being in the middle of the night and it had been raining. Had I laid in the street all day? No wait, there was no street. That's right. What the...

"Where am I?.." Slowly, excruciatingly slowly, I stood up and glanced about at the new location. It was very beautiful...but where the hell was I? Maybe I was actually alive and in some strange dreamland...or something like that. Or this could be heaven? I had no clue.

I shook my head and took a few steady steps towards one of the hills. It was the only thing I could think to do. Glancing down I saw that I was still covered in blood and there were bruises on my wrists. I gasped and stopped.

"Okay Emma..don't panic. This is just a dream. This has to be a dream." I closed my eyes and tried to think about waking up.

"Just wake up. Please just wake up. Emma wake up!" I shouted to myself. This could not be happening. It was all some strange nightmare where I was meant to walk this beautiful place bathed in the blood of the person I had just killed.

I opened my eyes to see I was still in the same place. Nothing had changed. Why was this happening to me? I fell to my knees and bent over crying into my blood smeared hands. If this was hell then I definitely deserved to stay here. The idea of me being dead, never again seeing my friends or family, made me choke out a loud sob. This was not fair. Why should I be punished for something I was only defending myself over.

"Dear child, what ever is the matter? Are you wounded?" The voice of a man startled me enough to make me fall back onto my bottom. I gazed up to see a very tall man with a strange pointy hat. He was dressed completely in grey. Why did I feel like I should know him?

He looked so kind. His eyes were full of concern and any trepidation left me when he bent down to kneel beside me. He placed a large hand onto my face and said something in a different language. I felt something tingle, but after that it was nothing.

"You are not hurt...Who's blood is that?" He asked sternly.

"I...please sir. I need help...I think I may be dead..." I stammered out with a few gentle sobs. Tears rolled down my cheeks in rivers of salt.

"Dead? My dear child, you are far from dead. In fact there is nothing wrong with you besides a few minor bumps and bruises." He said with a gentle smile.

"I don't understand..." I wiped away tears from my cheek. It only caused more blood to smear.

"Here. Let me help you up." The old man pulled me to my feet and made sure I was steady before he began leading me up a cobble stone path.

"Where are we going, sir?" It was odd that I was now calm, but I felt no threat from the old man...though I had made the mistake to trust the wrong person before...

"I am going to take you to an old acquaintance. I had just spoken to him and should be returning to his home in the next couple days so I think it would be safer if you stayed there then to venture with me...at least until we can get you back to your home...where is it you said you lived Miss..?"

"It's Emma...and I didn't say..but I don't think it would be anywhere near this place." I found myself looking out into the landscape. Why did this all seem strangely familiar?

"Ah I see." The old man continued to lead me until he finally stopped. "Here it is. Now Miss Emma I will be leaving you here. Just walk up and knock on the door. He will be more than happy to give you room and board for a few nights and by then I should return...though I would not tell him of our encounter. The next time I see you I will be able to ask you more about your dilemma, but at the moment I have an urgent matter to attend to." He motioned his staff in the direction I was to go and gave me a wink.

"Thank you sir...I- Thank you for helping me." I gave him a warm smile, which he returned with a kind one. He tipped his hat and began to walk back down the trail.

I turned to look up at the home he had led me to. Wow deja vu. Have I been here before? Suddenly I realized I never asked the old man's name and turned to call out to him.

"Oh wait! Excuse m-..." He was already gone. Strange.

I shook my head and opened the small gate to the home in the hill. Being careful I made my way up the stone path to the door and knocked softly.

I hope this guy is nice...I sniffled as I waited and looked down at my hands again. I must look like a monster...

Behind the door there was some muffled talking and the sounds of a door unlocking. The door swung open and before me was a small man. Though I had seemed to be just a few inches taller than him...which was odd because I was considered tall...and now I was short? I should have noticed that sooner when I was with that old man.

When the door had opened the man inside looked very upset. "I told you wizard, I don't want any adven...tures...Oh my. Are you alright Miss?"

"I- I am unsure..." The more I looked at him, the more I could have sworn I knew him. "Have we met?"

He looked suspicious of me and fairly confused. "I don't believe so. My name is Bilbo Baggins and this is my hom-"

"Bilbo Baggins!?" HOLY SHIT. Suddenly I was feeling dizzy. The old man! Oh my goodness that was Gandalf!

This had to be some kind of dream or death state because those were fictional character in a book and I knew that for a fact. I had read The Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit about a million times. Not to mention having seen all the movies. None of this could be real, but as I stared at the now shocked hobbit I had no explanation as to what was going on.

I was about to say something else when a sudden darkness clouded my vision and I fainted. Right on the doorstep of Bilbo Baggins, who was none too thrilled about having to drag my ass all the way through his house and into a spare room to care for me.

The last thing I could recall was a flashback to my apartment. The blood on the walls. On my hands. The hammer hanging by my fingers. Oliver dead on my floor.

* * *

"Miss. Miss please wake up!"

There was something cold on my forhead. It felt good. I mumble something incoherent, even to myself, and turned onto me side. The moment I did that, however, I felt a sharp pain. I sat up with a gasp and held my side. The sudden movement had startled Bilbo who was sitting next to the bed.

I looked at the hobbit, now remembering what had happened earlier. This was Bilbo Baggins! What a crazy dream.

"Oh thank goodness! I thought you would never wake!" He sounded very worried and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"H-have I been here long?" I tried to sit up more when I noticed that my clothing were missing. Quickly I grabbed hold of the blankets and pulled them up to cover myself with a whimper.

"Oh please don't take offense! I had to take them off of you. They were covered in blood and I feared you may have been wounded. Once I saw you had no wounds I put them out to watch. They were filthy by the way." He was quick to make sure I knew nothing had inappropriate had happened.

"Thank you...I..How long have I been out?" I asked him. I kept my gaze on the blankets that laid on me. This was so strange to me I could barely look at him and register that it was indeed the famous hobbit she had read so much about.

"Almost an entire day. You must have been very exhausted. I can only imagine what you must have gone through to receive such bruises.." His eyes glanced to my neck and arms. I must have looked a mess.

I looked toward a small window in the corner of the room and saw that it was indeed dark outside. She was still very confused about what was going on and why she was in the middle of Bilbo Baggins home, but there was nothing she could do about it. Maybe she was just in some comma or something and this was all just a big dream until she could wake up. Yea...that sounded right...kind of.

"Thank you Mr. Baggins...you have been very kind to me." It was almost a whisper, but Bilbo gave me a small smile letting me know he heard.

"What is your name?" Bilbo asked as he leaned forward.

"Emma Hughes." I looked at him as I pulled a long strange of hair behind my ear.

He smiled at the sound of my name. "Emma is a lovely name...Where is your home Miss Hughes?"

"I...I don't know." I asked honestly. I had no idea where it would be in this 'world'.

"You don't know?..Have you fogotten?"

"No Bilbo. I have not forgotten. I can never return...I am lost to them." I wasn't sure if it was true or not, but that was how I felt. Lost to the world I was used to. Lost to everyone who loved me.

"...How very sad. I can not imagine bot being able to return to Bag-End. This has been my home for so long...It must be very hard for you." Bilbo reached over and touched my hand lightly, giving it a small squeeze. "You are welcome to stay here as long as you need...As long as you can help around the house and garden. An extra pair of hands around here would help out."

I smiled brightly at him. He did not know me at all and he was opening his home to me? Who would ever do something like that? I nodded to him. This would be my home until I could find out what was going on.

* * *

The next three days had been very calming for me. Bilbo was very kind to me and made sure not to push me into anything I didn't want to do. The first day I spent in bed, mostly sobbing. I had fallen in love with a man I thought was practically the one, I had a job as an editors assistant that was going great, I was part of an influential family that, beside my father, loved me unconditionally, and I had friends who I knew I would never see again. I was truly alone now. I had no idea if I was dead or if I was just sleeping in the real world and it was unfair that I didn't know.

I was raped, beat, almost choked to death, killed a man, and had flown out a windshield during a car accident. To say that I was depressed was an understatement.

Bilbo brought me breakfast, lunch, and dinner the first day without any questions or trying to pry into my background. He clothed me and made sure I was well cared for. It was something I was not used to. I had been taking care of myself for a very long time and to have someone else step in to taken care of everything was so different to me.

The second day, I had found my way out of the spare bedroom and take a look about his home. He was very happy to see that I was at least removing myself from the stuffy room. I found the bathroom and took a good look into the mirror. I really did look like hell. My hair had not been combed since I had arrived and there were bruises on my jaw, neck, and arms. There were bags under my eyes and I looked as though I had not slept in weeks.

With a heavy sigh I took a damp clothed and spent almost an hour cleaning myself up and trying to make myself look presentable. I had never been one to wear makeup, but at the moment I could have really used some cover-up. The bruises were black and purple. It was an eye sore.

Quite suddenly I barked out a laugh. I sounded like my father. With a sigh I set out to brush out the tangles from me hair. As I did so I glanced up to the side table next to a basin. On it was a candle. Great. No electricity. This was going to be a huge difference from the modern world I was used to.

Which reminded me. I would have to tell Gandalf about that. He must know what is going on. He is a wizard after all. Gandalf said he would return after a few days. It wouldn't be too much longer now.

The third day I had joined Bilbo outside in the garden. We had just finished picking what he called 'prize winning' tomatoes. The way he spoke about his food made it seem like eating was his life. He had said hobbit holes wee known for great company, good food, and warm hearths. He was right about all three of course.

With Bilbo and me in the garden for the majority of the day, I had found myself extremely exhausted when the evening rolled around. I opted out of eating dinner and said I would eat extra in the morning. Bilbo reluctantly let me go to bed and went to prepare his own meal.

I was half asleep when I heard the ringing of the doorbell. I was too tired to see who it could have been. If it was important, Bilbo would wake me. So I laid there, falling into a deep slumber. Secretly I hoped I would wake up in my own bed. That this could all be a dream. That I had never been raped. That I had never met Oliver.

Sleep fully took me and I was finally relaxed from a long day of work.

* * *

I awoke slowly to the sound of several people laughing and talking loudly down the hall. God who was being so loud?

Groaning I lifted my head off the pillow and looked to the door. For a brief second I could have swore I saw the door close.

"Bilbo?" I called out into the dark.

"Mr. Baggins seems to have taking a liking to you." I almost pissed myself.

"Gandalf!" I saw the grey robe at the foot of my bed. Damn he was tall.

"I'm sorry to have startled you Miss Emma." He walked over to the side of the bed and picked up the candle on the nightstand. I watched as it lit without a match. "I take it you are fairing better than the last time I saw you?"

"Yes. Bilbo has been taking very good care of me...Gandalf...I think we should talk." I pulled myself out of bed and grabbed a robe to tie around my body.

" I think that would be wise Miss Emma..." Gandalf made himself comfortable on a chair against the wall.

That was when I told him everything. Where I was from, how I had ended up here, what happened to me...I told him about the books and movies. About how this was all make believe and they were character in a book. The entire time I had been pacing the floor, waving my hands around and being more than animated about the story I was laying out to him. He took it in stride and nodded every other sentence. In the end I was out of breath and once again sitting on the bed.

"Well Miss Emma, you seem to be in a unique situation." The wizard stood up slowly and walked over to me. "But I do believe that you were sent here for a reason...And I am afraid to tell you that this place is very real. I will ask you this one time Emma. If you wish to find the answers you seek, I would advice that you join us on this quest. Will you accompany us?"

"Why would you want me to come with you? I have no skills in fighting...or much else.." I was more than uncomfortable with what he was asking me.

"You may not have the skills the others have...but you know what is going to happen. You know what is next. That is an advantage we surely need."

"That is true...does that mean you want me to tell you what is going to happen?" I wasn't so sure that was a good idea.

"No my dear Emma. You should not tell a soul about this. Not unless I say otherwise. If others knew you held details about the future...if they captured you...the results could be devastating. Do not tell anyone. Not even me." Gandalf had a serious and almost fearful look in his eyes. It scared the hell out of me.

I had to think about this. I still was unsure if this was a dream or not, but the idea of being a part of this epic adventure was very alluring. It was all about Erebor. I was well aware of what was to happen. Letting out a loud sigh I stood up and looked over to the wizard who was patient enough to let me think without interruption.

In the other room I could hear the laughing dwarves I knew to be there. Even if they weren't real, she wouldn't let them fall to any dangers...she could at least help them out in that sense.

"Alright Gandalf. I will do it."

Gandalf smiled and started for the door. "Find yourself something more appropriate to wear and I shall meet you in the hall. You have a group of dwarves to meet." With that he left me to change my clothes.

The only thing I had was one of Bilbo's mother's dresses and the clothes I had brought with me. After trying on only one of his mothers dresses I had to resort to my own clothes. I barely fit into her work clothes, her nice dresses were too formed to the body of a hobbit. I threw on my skinny jeans and my tank top. It would have to do. For now at least.

I opened the door to see Gandalf waiting for me.

"Are you ready Emma?" He glanced down the hall where I could hear the dwarves becoming louder and sounding like they were having a grand time.

I let out a sigh and nodded. Gandalf led me down the hall. The closer we got to the dining are, the louder it got. To say I was nervous would be an understatement. There were so many butterflies in my stomach I could have throw up right then and there.

The moment I stepped into view of the dwarves, I was met with a disguesting belch from who she knew to be Ori. The dwarves laughed loudly and patted him on the back.

"I knew you had it in you!" Bofur yelled out with excitement.

This was more than insane. There was no manners to these dwarves. Well, I had known that, but it was still gross.

"Oi! Who's the lass?" Oh shit. Someone had saw me.

The dwarves turned when they heard the word 'lass' and turned silent.

Nope. This wasn't happening. I made to go back down the hall to hide in my room when Gandalf grabbed me by my shoulders and held me in place.

"This, Master Kili, is Emma. She is another house guest of Mr. Baggins." Gandalf announced.

The dwarves seemed to size me up. Oh god...if that wasn't the most intimidating thing I had ever seen.

"Miss Emma, let me have the pleasure in introducing you to our company tonight." Gandalf started.

I simply put a hand up with a smile. "Trust me Gandalf, I know exactly who they are."

"Oh yes, that is quite right." Gandalf gestured for her to have a seat at the table. "Well you must be famished. Bilbo tells me you have not had supper yet."

I laughed lightly. "I was sp tired after gardening all day that I could hardly think of food."

"You should eat something Emma...though I doubt you'll get anything to eat now that this lot have raided my pantry!" Bilbo had come up behind me, startling me enough to jump slightly. He grabbed an empty plate and reached over the table to quickly get some food before it was gone.

"Have a seat in the sitting room, I can bring you your supper in there and hopefully some ale, if there is any left." Bilbo called over the commotion that was once again ensuing.

The last thing I wanted to see right now was anything remotely close to alcohol. "Some water would be just fine Bilbo..." I had turned to leave when a voice called to me.

"Don't be scared lass! We dwarves don't bite...much! Come and have a seat with us!" I looked to see the smiling face of Bofur. He was patting a chair next to him.

I looked around at the dwarves, who were now seeing how I would react. Okay so it would probably be wise not to insult them by saying 'no'. I gulped and smiled nervously at the dwarf before taking my seat next to him. Bilbo seemed to be just as uneasy about this as I was, but there was little choice in the matter.

Gandalf only snickered and took his own seat while the party resumed. They ate like pigs...it was quite a sight to see. Food was flying across the table, ale was pouring down the side of the mouths and into their beards...ew.

I looked down at my plate and smiled. Food. This was worth it. Bilbo had the best food I had ever eaten. It was fresh and tasted like it was cared for greatly before it was plated up. I grabbed a fork and took a bite of tomato, at the same time shoving a piece of cauliflower in as well. Bilbo knew how much I liked my vegetables and the plate in front of me was packed with 'em.

I heard a laugh from beside me. Bofur had watched me stuff my face and laughed at the small moan of happiness I had let out.

"A lass who loves her food! Been a long time since I've see that!" What he said made the other dwarves let out a laugh of approval.

I, on the other hand, spent the rest of my supper blushing and trying to eat my food more like a lady.

That was embarrassing...

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here is chapter 2! Sorry it took a bit to finish, but a girls gotta work ya know? lol PLEASE REVIEW!**

When the rowdy supper had been over, I had hidden myself in the kitchen with a pile of dishes to clean. I felt terribly sorry for Bilbo. The house was a complete mess. No wonder he was overly angry about all the dwarves running about his home.

I had just finished cleaning off a plate when I felt the presence of someone near me. When I turned I saw Bifur, with that quite disturbing looking ax still protruding from his skull, and dropped the plate that was in my hand with a loud gasp. Bifur, apparently being quite fast, bounced the plate off his foot and up into his hand.

Daaaamn...

"Oh...um thank you Bifur. Mr. Baggins would have been awfully sore if I had broken one of his plates." I said with a small smile...though my eyes kept glancing at that ax. How was this guy still alive?

Bifur only gave a small smile and put an arm between me and the sink. Very gently he moved me away from it and said something in that dwarfish language that I knew he could only speak. Taking that as a 'get the hell out of here and let me do this' I bowed my head and ducked out of the kitchen fast.

When I came upon the hall I saw Bilbo talking to Gandalf. He seemed so angry.

"I won't even tell you what they've done in the bathroom. They've all but destroyed the plumbing! I don't understand what they're doing in my house." Bilbo said to Gandalf looking severely miffed.

"Bilbo what ever is the matter?" I walked passed Gandalf, who was a bit annoyed by how complaintive Bilbo was being.

"What's the matter? Have you seen my house!? It's a disaster!" Bilbo had his hands on his hips and was about to pop a vein.

I gave him the best smile I could muster and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He had been my caregiver for the last few days and seeing him this upset was heartbreaking.

"Do not let it worry you so much Bilbo. I will clean up the mess if only you would take away that frown on your face.."

Bilbo looked at me with a small smirk and blushed at the closeness between us. I had been looking at him when I suddenly noticed someone standing in the room to the left of us. It was one of the dwarves.

It looked like one of the young brothers, Fili. He was watching from where he stood against the wall and his eyes were locked with mine. It made a chill run up my spine.

"Excuse me.."

Our gaze was broken when I heard the voice of Ori Come from the other side. I whipped my head around as he asked where to put his plate.

I heard the heavy footsteps from the other side and turned to see Fili coming toward us. His eyes were still on me, but when he stopped in front of us he turned to Ori.

"Here you go, Ori. Give it to me." Fili said, his voice having a hint of playful intent within its alluring tone.

The brothers were indeed very good looking, but the moment I had laid eyes on the blonde haired Fili...I had to back away. His grey blue eyes were more than penetrating. I have had enough of blonde hair, blue eyed men in my life. You could tell he had no problem getting any woman he wanted...he knew he was handsome...just like Oliver.

Fuck that.

My dark thoughts were ended by the whizzing of Bilbos Mothers West Farthing pottery through the air. The distraught look on Bilbo's face made me frown. Had they no respect for other peoples belongings?

I was so busy watching Fili, with a not too friendly look I might add, throw the dishes across the hall and into the hands of Kili, who in turn threw them into the kitchen where Bifur was doing dishes, that I didn't hear Bilbo say those words I knew would turn this all into one crazy musical.

"And could you not do that? You'll blunt them!" Bilbo had yelled to the dwarves sitting at the table.

"Oooh. Did you hear that lads? He says we'll blunt the knives.." Bofur said suspiciously sarcastic.

Oh shit...

And then it started. I was impressed by the coordinated musical know how of the dwarves..but I was unimpressed by the lack of respect they gave Bilbo's home.

"Blunt the knives, bend the forks," Kili started the song.

"Smash the bottles and burn the corks," Fili gave me a playful wink as he bounced a bowl off his elbows and proceeded to chuck it across to his brother.

"Chip the glasses and crack the plates, that's what Bilbo Baggins hates!" This was out of hand.

"Cut the cloth, tread on the fat. Leave the bones on the bedroom mat."

I had to to duck and weave in order to stay out of the way of flying dishes. One had almost caught me on the head, luckily I was able to slide down a wall and safely land on my butt. I let out a sigh and stayed there. There was no way I was going to be knocked out by pottery...that would be the most embarrassing story...ever.

"Pour the milk on the pantry floor, Splash the wine on every door," Holy shit there was so much craziness going on. I should have remembered this was going to happen. Damn you Peter Jackson.

"Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl, Pound them up with a thumping pole," Why me?

"When you're finished, if they are whole, send them down the hall to roll." By now the other dwarves were passing dishes about to the kitchen and not one dwarf wasn't singing. Somehow music was playing and I assumed that it was Bofur, he was the one who was musically inclined.

Slowly I began to stand from where I was. When I glanced down the hall I could see Fili twisting and spinning in place to catch the dishes that were thrown to him. Man he was good at this...in fact they all were. Was this a regular occurrence? Was there like some sort of practice session before they did something insane like this?

I had managed to carefully side step my way down the hall to see what was going on. Gandalf was chuckling in the corner with a pipe in his mouth and Bilbo...poor Bilbo. He was ready to rip his hair out.

"That's what Bilbo Bagins hates!" Bilbo pushed his way through the crowd to see that all of the dishes were clean and stacked on the table.

I came up behind Bilbo with a smirk. "Dwarves...definitely not what I expected."

"And what did you expect lass?" Someone whispered into my ear. I turned to see Fili looking at me with a playful smirk.

"I-..." I was caught in his gaze. His eyes a stormy blue that pulled me into its depth. It was like I was being pulled into his very soul.

Fili gave me a confused look. Obviously confused about the the look I gave him. Like his hair had caught on fire.

I was thankful for the pounding at the door that had every ones attention drawn to it. I was able to step away from the blonde dwarf who had mysteriously entranced me. I had no idea that had happen. Men were the last thing I wanted to get involved with.

Note to self: Stay away from blondie.

"He is here." Gandalf said with a earnestly.

I knew what that meant. I'd be meeting _the_ Thorin Oakenshield...though I didn't know how Gandalf was planning to persuade him about taking me with them.

The company had found themselves in front of the door. Most had congregated to the hall as Gandalf opened the door. The moment I saw him I almost shit bricks. This was all very exciting and confusing at the same time.

"Gandalf.." Thorin said. His voice expelled power and entitlement. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. I would not have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door."

"Mark? There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago." Bilbo looked more than a little annoyed about the accusation of his door having a mark on it. He took pride in his family home.

"There is a mark. I put it there myself." Gandalf replied. He cleared his throat and motioned to Bilbo. "Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company: Th-"

"Thorin Oakenshield..." I had said almost unconsciously. I was so astounded to see the king under the mountain that I had breathlessly called out his name like a git. Those around me looked at me strangely.

Gandalf nodded with a clear of his throat. Bilbo and Thorin were both staring at me. Bilbo was the one to spoke first.

"You know him?" Bilbo asked.

"Huh?.." Oh shit. I didn't think I was that loud. Uh...think quick! "Well...No. I just-"

"Thorin let me introduce you to Bilbo's house guest, Miss Emma Hughes." Gandalf interrupted.

Thorin looked at me wearily before taking a few carefully placed steps my way. He gently took my hand and brought it to his lips...Uh weird.

"Miss Emma. The pleasure is mine." He said it as though he had said it about a million times before. Like it was rehearsed. I suppose that could make sense. He had probably been taught chivalry when he was still a prince under the mountain. Regardless...it sent a shiver up my spine.

Thorin turned quickly to the Gandalf with a smirk. "I don't see why you invited a _woman_, Wizard."

And there went his brownie points. Jerk.

Gandalf only cleared his throat and looked to the floor. If he had looked up he would have seen a very, very annoyed Emma glaring at him. Do I have to be the only one to defend myself against sexist assholes?

Thorin looked to Bilbo in front of him unimpressed. "So...this is the Hobbit?" He began circling Bilbo like a vulture.

"Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?" Thorin asked.

"Pardon me?" Poor Bilbo was so confused.

"Ax or sword? What's your weapon of choice?" Thorin continued as he stopped circling and looked down at the hobbit.

"Well I do have some skill in conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that's relevant." Oh Bilbo. Don't speak.

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." Wow. Did I say jerk already? Yes? Okay then, douchebag. A huge one. Poor Bilbo didn't deserve to be treated like that.

I don't think I had ever been so mad at someone in my life. Seriously? How could someone be so rude to the person without even knowing him.

The company of dwarves chuckled and slowly began to walk towards the dining area. What happened next was something I was not prepared for. Word vomit. It just came out.

"You should show a little more respect to someone who brought you into their warm home and fed you. Is chivalry lost to those who have little else in this world?" Oh. My. God. Shut up Emma.

I immediately regretted opening my mouth when all the dwarves turned to look at me. Gandalf had a hand on his face and sighed in frustration. Bilbo, one the other hand, was smiling ear to ear.

"It has been some time since someone has spoken to me like that...tell me woman, what has brought you to the home of Mr. Baggins?" Thorin took slow steps towards me with his hands gripping his belt.

I backed up with each step he took, until I found myself bumping into a dwarf. When I looked behind me I saw it was Fili, who was smirking down at me. He motioned with his eyes for me to answer Thorin. I gulped and looked to Thorin. Fuck. He was right in front of me now looking down at me with a galre.

"Answer me, _girl._" Thorin looked calm, but within his eyes was a storm of anger.

"I found her." Gandalf saved the day! Phew.

Thorin did not turn to the wizard, he only kept his eyes locked on mine. "Found her you say?"

"Yes. I found her just inside the skirts of The Shire. She was covered in blood that was not her own." Whoa...wait. I looked around Thorin to glare at Gandalf just as Thorin spun his head to look at him as well.

"What?" I have no idea what Thorin was thinking at that moment. Probably that I was some crazy psycho who killed someone...Oh. Right. That _did_ happen.

"It is a rather sad story. When I found her I had assumed she was hurt, but when I noticed the blood was not hers, I decided to bring her here, for safe keeping. Bilbo has been taking good care of her..."

Thorin turned back to me. His eyes were full of curiosity and suspicion. "Where did the blood come from?"

"Where do you think it came from?" I asked him with a glare. Nosey and a jerk? Who would have thought?

"A straight answer before I lose my temper..."

I looked to Gandalf who nodded his head. Fine. He wanted an answer, I'd give him one that would give him nightmares for a few days. Served him right.

I took a careful step toward him, making sure to get as close as possible and put my hands on my hips. "A man I trust did the unthinkable and betrayed me. When he was finished with me, he tried to kill me. So I picked up a hammer and bashed his head in." I made sure to say it as quiet as possible, just enough for him to hear...and hopefully quiet enough for the rest not to.

I had not realized how far I had leaned in to him, but when I leaned back...I saw the shocked, pained look Thorin had etched on his face. Yea, that's right. I had been through so much shit and I was tired of pricks getting the better of me.

"How's that for an answer, My lord." I bowed low and then brushed passed him to go sit by the warm fire. In the other room. Away from dwarves.

I sat there quietly in an armchair faced away from the hall. I don't know what had come over me, but I felt completely terrible now. I wanted to curl into a ball and cry. God I was so depressing. Not once in my entire life had I felt so miserable.

There was a clearing of a throat that made me look up with a slight gasp. In my face was now a cup of warm water. I glanced at it confused before I trailed my gaze up the arm that held it out to a face that was now haunting me. Fili. He smiled at me sadly and bent down to a knee beside the chair.

"Dori asked me to bring you some tea, lass. You should drink it." He gently spoke to me. The feeling that over came me was a strange one.

"T-thank you." I carefully took the cup from him, making sure not to touch his hand.

Even after I took the cup he continued to kneel there and watch me. Feeling awkward I raised an eyebrow and sat up straighter.

"Was there something else?" I asked quietly.

"No..well. I suppose...did that really happen to you?" Oh. Maybe I said it louder than I thought. Shit.

I blushed and looked away toward the hearth. "Does it matter?" Even as I stared into the fire and tried to ignore him, all I could hear was his breathing. Even breaths that seemed to comfort me in some strange way.

"It wont make us look at you any different Emma." The way he said my name drew a shiver from my warm body. God make him go away. Far away.

I squeezed my eyes shut as a tear rolled down my cheek. Why was this happening? "Please Fili.."

"Fili! Come join us!" One of the dwarves called from the other room. Fili let out a sigh and stood from his place beside her.

"Will you be alright by yourself Miss Emma?"

"Go Fili. You all have much to discuss before your journey to Erebor."

"How did you kn-" Fili started.

"Fili! Steal yourself away from the beauty and talk!" Once again another dwarf called to him.

With another loud sigh Fili left me to sit there alone. I wouldn't need to join them. I already knew exactly what was going to happen. They would discuss the matter at hand. Gandalf would pull out a key. There would be talk of dragons. Blah blah blah.

I paused from my thoughts to take a sip of my tea. I spit it out almost immediately. Tea? Fili had a funny sense of humor. The cup was full of ale! I should have known...damn dwarves.

I laughed. Not loud or anything, but I did laugh. I don't know why I found it so funny. Perhaps it was how serious he had been when he came in. He must have been bursting with giggles when he saw me take the cup from him. Kudos for holding that in.

I took another sip from the ale and smirked. It was good. Leaning back, I could hear the muffled voices of the dwarves in the other room. It was not difficult to understand what they were talking about. Would Gandalf convince Thorin to take me? I had no idea.

The dwarves had started getting loud when I shook my head of my thoughts. This meeting was probably not going the way they thought. I leaned forward, putting my elbows onto my knees, firmly keeping a hold on my cup. If I was going to prove myself to the dwarves, I would have to do this myself. Gandalf could only do so much and having to vouch for both Bilbo _and_ myself would be a task in itself.

Well that was it. I'd have to do this myself. Slowly and quietly I stood from my chair. I crept my way through the hall and came into the meeting. Gandalf caught my eye and smiled at me. I nodded and leaned myself against the frame of the arched entrance. The dwarves were talking loudly, as though they had been insulted.

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us. To the last dwarf!" Fili was very proud of his heritage and more than certain they were all ready to do this.

"And you forget we have a Wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time." Wow Kili. Way to assume too much...

Gandalf quickly tried to diffuse the idea. "Oh, well, no. I wouldn't say-"

"Well how many, then?" Dori asked.

"What?" Oh poor Gandalf.

"How many dragons have you killed?" Dori, please shut your mouth.

Gandalf coughed on some smoke. He was trapped now.

"Well go on, give us a number!" Dori was more than annoyed now.

The whole thing created a shouting match that looked like it would end in fists being thrown. I took a step away from the room and glanced to Bilbo who was looking at me as well. We both shrugged. Man these guys got angry fast. He noticed the uneasy look on my face and turned back to the group.

"Excuse me. Please.." Yea, good luck with that Bilbo.

The fighting ceased once Thorin stood up and yelled something in dwarfish. The party quieted and looked to their leader.

"If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon, Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?" Thorin riled up the dwarves with excitement.

And queue Balin, the moment buzz killer. "You forget, the Front Gate is sealed. There is now way into the mountain."

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf surreptitiously pulled out a key. I knew exactly what it was for. A small smirk graced my lips as I stood next to Bilbo.

"How came you by this?" Thorin asked more than a little intrigued by the key.

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain. For safekeeping. It is yours now." Gandalf handed the key over to Thorin.

"If there's a key, there must be a door." Fili, Mr. Obvious, said inquisitively.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the Lower Halls." Gandalf pointed to the map.

"There's another way in." No really? Kili looked all too excited about this.

"Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gandalf sighed seeming almost frustrated. "The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it, but there are others in Middle-earth who can. The task I have in mid will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage." Gandalf looked over to Bilbo and myself. I raised an eyebrow. "But if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar." Ori stated as a matter of fact.

"Hmm. And a good one too. An expert , I'd imagine." I looked sideways at Bilbo. You know for someone who had a good amount of common sense, he sure did miss the bigger picture.

"And are you?" Gloin leaned forward as he asked.

Bilbo confusingly looked to me thinking Gloin was talking to me, but I shook my head and pointed a thumb to Gloin. Then Bilbo looked behind him, but knowing no one was back there he knew it was a question for him.

"Am I what?"

"He said he's an expert. Hey!" Hearing aid Oin. You really need one.

"Me? No. No, no, no. I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life." Bilbo proclaimed proudly.

"Well, I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material." Balin sighed as he eyed Bilbo.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentle fold who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." Dwalin said. He was right. Bilbo was not fit for that sort of thing, but he would have to go in order for this to play out the right way.

Bilbo seemed to agree with it. He obviously did not want to go on this trip. The table erupted with people who agree and those who thought the little hobbit would be just fine in their company. Gandalf had enough of these dwarves. He had picked Bilbo for a reason.

Gandalf stood and the room swarmed with his dark anger. " Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is." He calmed significantly after that. Bilbo had backed up toward me and placed a hand on my arm, almost protectively.

"Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most, if they choose. And, while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of a hobbit is all but unknown to him which gives us a distinct advantage." Gandalf sat down slowly to look at Thorin.

"You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest. And he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know. Including himself." Gandalf looked to Bilbo at that last part. Thorin seemed to weigh what the wizard had to say, but his answer did not come quick enough.

"Bilbo can do this." I stepped forward, putting a gentle hand on Bilbo to comfort the apprehensive look he had on his face. "I have seen it." Well, I had.

Once again all eyes had been on me. If was unnerving. Gandalf turned to her with a look that clearly said 'Don't say more than you should.'

"You've seen it? What do you mean?" Balin asked curiously.

"I..." Shit think of something fast. Think, think, think. "I'm a seer...?" I said it with a bit of uncertainty, but when I saw the smirk on Gandalf's face I immediately stood a bit straighter.

"A seer?" Thorin asked. His skeptical look made me nervous.

"Yes. I seer. I have seen what Bilbo will do and he will be more than valuable to all of you." I looked sideways at Bilbo who looked like he wanted nothing more than to hide and pretend none of us were here. Here we all were telling him he was going on some journey and he wanted nothing to do with it.

"Oh? Tell me lass, if you're a seer then you must be able to see the future..." Bofur said from his place in the corner beside Thorin.

"Hm. Yes, I suppose you would be correct. It's like you being a toymaker; you _must_ be able to make toys, am I right?" Bofur stared at me for a moment. There could have been several reasons as to how I knew he was a toymaker. Perhaps one of the other dwarves told me. He had no idea. The fact of the matter was that I only knew because of the books and movie, but he did not know that.

"That proves nothing." Bofur finally said, feeling confident in his reply.

"You're right Master Dwarf. It proves very little. I can not prove to you that I am a seer, but if Gandalf trusts me enough, then shouldn't you as well?" How could I convince them I was useful without giving too much away? It was going to be a hard task...I guess I'll just to go with the flow.

"Miss Emma is a very gifted seer. She has proven it on several occasions. Why do you think she is here? She knows far more about this journey than she is letting on and I find that it may be in our great advantage to have her on our side." Gandalf's look of resolve was bearing into Thorin's unconvinced one. "Bilbo and Emma offer so much to our cause. You must trust me on this."

There was only a brief moment before Thorin saw the confidence that Gandalf had in these two individuals. He barely nodded and spoke, giving in to the wizard.

"Very well. We will do it your way."

"No, no." Bilbo was still so adamant about not going on this quest. Stop trying Bilbo, it's pointless.

"Give them the contracts." Thorin looked over to Balin who was in charge of contracts...and probably all the other paperwork.

"We're in. We're off!" Bofur was as excited as everyone around him. They had their burglar and now a gifted seer to guide them safely on their adventure.

Would I guide them away from danger? If I wanted to live, then yes. But if I was already dead...would it matter?

"It's just the usual. Summary of out of pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth." Balin handed Bilbo his contract before reaching behind himself and pulling out a spare contract. "Lucky I brought an extra lass." Balin winked at me with a small smile and handed me the contract.

I wouldn't need to look at it to know what was on it. I smirked and only glanced at it before motioning for something to write with.

Out of Pocket Expenses: Sorry I'm broke.

Time required: Take it. I apparently have plenty of free time now.

Remuneration: Uh yea, I'll take money if you're giving it.

Funeral Expenses: I'm pretty sure I'm already dead.

Yep. No need to read things over. Almost too quickly I signed the contract and slide it across the table. I got a few nods from some of the dwarves. They were apparently very impressed that a woman agreed to go on a quest where the chances of her dying were were great. I smiled at the group sheepishly and blushed. I hated attention, yet I had so willfully put myself out there.

A sudden wash of dread fell over my body and I had to excuse myself from the room. Behind me I could hear Bilbo reading the context of the contract out loud. I made my way into the guest room and shut the door behind me. Once shut I leaned against the door and let out a loud sigh. My hands flexed against the hard wood. I leaned my head back until it hit the door with a soft thud.

Was this really happening?

Did I really just agree to go on some crazy quest where danger would be around every corner? Let me check. Yep I did.

Slowly I dragged myself over to my bed and plopped onto it stomach first. I was mentally exhausted. So much had happened in the last two hours. I knew _what_ was going on, but I didn't know _how_ it was happening. Ugh, I hate thinking about it. I grabbed my pillow and buried my face into it.

Sleep. That's what I needed.

Just a couple minutes. Twenty or thirty at most. That's all.

**THIRD PERSON**

He had watched her walk out of the room. She was a most intriguing creature, not to mention a seer...but so full of mystery.

Once Bilbo had fainted, Kili and Fili moved to a different room with a few other to have another ale. It would be the last time in awhile they could do so. They had been chatting with Nori and Bofur. Kili laughing loudly at the story being spun by the eleborate Bofur. He was always good with stories.

Fili had found himself glancing over at the hall every few seconds while trying hard to pretend like he was listening to the story. When Kili laughed, Fili would let out a small chuckle.

Unfortunately they must have caught on because when Fili had his head turned Kili let out a laugh and Fili, as he had done through out the story, let out a chuckle. Then there was silence. His eyebrows knitted together and he turned back to his companions. They were all watching him with a knowing smirk.

"The lass isn't going anywhere, laddie." Bofur said leaning his chin against his knuckles.

"What?" Fili asked. He knew he had been caught, but perhaps playing it off would get him out of any teasing they would be sending his way.

"Don't take us for fools brother." Kili threw an arm around Fili's shoulder and squeezed. "You've hardly kept your eyes off that hallway since she left. Waiting for her to return?"

Fili pushed his younger siblings arm off. "Nonsense. I was merely admiring the hobbits home."

"Don't worry lad. We can all see why you'd fancy her. She is quite easy on the eyes." Nori said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Fili scoffed and looked away from them. He heard them chuckle, but he cared little for what they thought. As he sipped his ale he took one last glance toward the hall before standing and heading into the kitchen for a small snack.

**EMMA POV**

I woke up with a start. My heart was racing from the nightmare that had just swamped my dreams. Nothing could have prepared me for the flash of agony that laced my insides. I felt sick. The moment I sat up I felt the nausea wash over my petite form. I scrambled from the bed and found the small basin in the corner where I abruptly threw up my dinner into it.

Sweat fell from my face as I brushed a hand through my hair and sat back against the wall, pushing the now full basin away from me.

The nightmare had obviously consisted of the moment before I had subsequently appeared in Middle Earth. Back in the _real_ world. Where I had lived a quiet careful life...where I had fallen for a psycho who found it in himself to rape and try to murder me because I wouldn't give him my body...where I killed a man and apparently died in a car accident. It was so vivid and terrifying to watch.

Sighing heavily I heaved myself up from the floor and threw on a robe. I tied it neatly before opening the door and heading down the hall to the kitchen.

Water. Lots and lots of water.

I walked barefoot through the hall. Things seemed rather quiet for there being thirteen dwarves in the little hobbit hole. I tip toed down to the kitchen and found a cup on a shelf. On a small side table was water within a pitcher of pottery.

I let the cup touch my lips and felt the cool water run down my throat. It did little to take the taste from my mouth. What I wouldn't give for mouthwash and toothpaste.

"A little ale would help with that, lass." There was a mug put in my face again.

I turned to the blonde dwarf with a sigh. "Is ale your answer for everything?"

Fili smirked and took the water from my hands, replacing it with the mug of ale. "Only when it's my last night drinking it for some time. We wont have this luxury when we're on our way to Erebor."

I guess he was right. I smiled and took a sip of the ale. It helped...only slightly.

"Are you a dwarf?" I almost spit out the ale in surprise.

"Pardon me?" I looked at him as though he asked me how much I weighed.

Fili shifted uncomfortably and scratched the back of his head. "Well some of us were just wondering..you seemed to short to be human and didn't have big feet like a hobbit...so we thought maybe dwarf..."

Hm. That was a good question indeed. When I arrived I had shrunk enough for it to be noticeable. I suppose I could be called that...for now. Just to make them more comfortable.

"Well...I suppose I would be then." I took another drink of the ale. It went down smoother this time.

Fili looked relieved to hear that, but obviously had another question. "I thought all dwarven women had beards. I've never seen one without..."

Oh damn. I forgot about that little part. "As you've noticed, I'm not like normal dwarves.."

Fili looked me up and down before giving me a cheeky grin. "Aye, lass, that is very true."

I froze as his gaze was locked with mine. What was he getting at? The stormy blue eyes held me like a prisoner. The moment caused a sudden gasp from my lips. Luckily he noticed my discomfort and took a careful step away. His grin faded to a small smile.

There was a soft humming coming from the other room. Its warm buzz was welcoming. I glanced toward the sound and set my mug down. Kili came into the kitchen then and put a hand on Fili's shoulder. There was a silent communication and the two left me to head toward the humming, but not before Fili motioned for me to follow with a tip of his head and a smirk.

At first I wanted to go back to my room and hide, but the alluring sound brought me into the room where the warm hearth was aglow and the dwarves were comfortably starting a song that I had heard more than enough times.

I paused next to Fili to watch. Thorin stood sadly against the hearth with a pipe firmly in hand. He was distant, his memories taking hold of his mind.

"Far over the misty mountains cold. To dungeons deep and caverns old.

We must away 'ere break of day to find our long forgotten gold.

The pines were roaring on the height" By now more had joined Thorin's sad song.

"The winds were moaning in the night."

I had closed my eyes and when I did I saw the fire that Thorin would never forget. It ruined his home. I felt the pain inside of him. It was a sad song I knew word for word and soon I was signing it softly. By then I had sat next to Gandalf. His back was to the dwarves while I sat sideways to them.

"The fire was red, it flaming spread.

The trees like torches blazed with light" The company was far too depressed to finish singing much more that night. The song had brought back memories that were painful for all.

I had pulled myself away from the chair next to Gandalf and began to walk towards my room. I walked through the room of dwarves trying to seem as little as possible to not attract attention. Unfortunately that did very little.

"Do you not have any encouraging words, _Seer_?" Gloin barked from where he sat. They were all obviously worked up from the song and knowing a 'seer' was among them...well it was indeed a good chance to get some hope from me I suppose.

I turned to the dwarf who had so angrily confronted me. Behind me the fire was ablaze with the hate they felt for the dragon that took so much from them.

"What would you have me say Master Dwarf?"

Gloin took a heavy step toward me. "Some form of hope would help, lass."

"You want me to ease your mind? Is that what you want?" I smiled, but I was unsure of what to say to him.

Gloin nodded cautiously. He had more to lose than most. He had a wife and son waiting for him.

I smiled more and step toward him, gently placing a hand on his arm. "I understand why you are so nervous about this quest Gloin. Your wife and son must be worried about you...but I can promise you that you _will _see them again. And in time, you will see Gimli begin an adventure much greater than your own..." I sighed. Perhaps that was too much...Oh well. Damage done.

I didn't stay to see his reaction. Nor did I want to. If I was to go with them I would need more rest. This quest was going to take everything out of me...and I still had no idea whether I was dead or not!


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so first,** **let me apologize for not writing sooner. I have been working like a dog lol So bare with me friends! **

**Here is my next chapter! Please review!**

I slept much easier the remainder of the night. No one disturbed me until the early mornings hours. The sun had just peered over the horizon and slipped into the small window to my room. Just as the warmth hit my face, the door opened. I was not quite awake when a hand was placed onto my shoulder.

I practically jumped from the bed when I felt someone shake me. It would have been nice if I had got to my feet when that happened, but unfortunately my legs were tangled within the blankets and I fell from the bed, landing with a rather loud thud.

"Ow, shit that hurt!" I rubbed my hip and looked up to see Gandalf standing above me with a mischievous grin. Fucking wizard. He knew how jumpy I was.

His grin sobered quickly at my glare. "Be dressed and ready in half an hour. There will be some breakfast waiting for you in the kitchen, but I would hurry before Bombur eats it all." Then he was gone, shutting the door behind him.

God I hated the wizard. Popping in at the most dreadful times and scaring the ever living hell out of me. It was like he knew what he was doing...Who am I kidding? He probably did it on purpose.

With a groan I untangled myself from the blankets and threw them onto the bed. Bilbo wouldn't need to worry about how his rooms looked, since he was going to be joining them anyway. I grabbed my pants and tank top that I had worn last night and practically shoved myself into them. When I bragged my black cardigan I noticed a hole in it's soft fabric. Damn. Probably got it when I was struggling with Oliver. I would really need to get something different if I was going to be traveling...maybe I could talk them into going to Bree...

I stored that in the back of my head and strolled out of my room. I really had no belongings other than my clothes...so there was really no point in backing a bag. Bree would be my best bet.

I rounded the corner and saw the dwarves all sitting at the table eating quietly. Woah...huge difference from last night. They were so quiet it was almost scary. I cleared my throat nervously and looked to Gandalf.

He looked to me with a smile and motioned for me to sit in the empty chair next to him. I did so without complaint and he handed me a plate with eggs and sausage on it. Man was I happy to see that. The food was a welcome distraction from the strange silence. Sure I could hear the clinking and clacking of their plates and silverware, but still...the talking was non existent.

I shoved food into my mouth and chewed. The resounding noise of my own body kept me from getting too nervous. The food was hot and my stomach was more than excited about the new addition to it's empty void.

"Bombur, I could kiss you right now." I said in between bites.

He almost choked on what he had in his mouth. Bofur had to pat him on the back while the fat dwarf coughed almost violently. I looked up while taking a bite of a sausage. Bombur was the deepest shade of red I had ever seen. When he finally cleared his throat he looked at me shyly.

What? What had I said? Oh...I barked out a laugh.

"Sorry Bombur, I meant that I really enjoy the food." I hadn't noticed that most of the table had stopped eating and were looking between Bombur and myself. God these guys were weird.

"Thank you, lass..." Bombur looked back to his food with a bashful smile on his face.

Oh my god. It was like Snow and the Seven Dwarfs. I had to pinch my leg to keep form laughing. This was too rich. I managed to look down quickly and keep eating, but the thought was now there and I could never look at him the same. Bashful would be his new name to me.

The rest of the time was spent eating in silence until Thorin stood suddenly, gaining attention from everyone.

"Let us prepare and make way. Well will leave in twenty minutes, so be quick." And with that he left us all staring after him.

Then just like that, everyone was done eating and were now moving around the house putting everything back in it's place. I didn't even get to finish my last sausage when someone snatched it from the table and disappeared.

Damn it. I was still hungry. With a loud sigh I stood from the table and made my way into the hall. It was a quiet chaos. Everything was put back the way it was and they were starting to bring packs and weapons outside to the ponies someone must have brought from somewhere.

I was walking to toward the door to see if I could help with someone, anything really, when I pair of boots came flying at me. I barely had time to catch them, one boot hung by my finger when it was all said and done.

Looking up to the culprit, I saw Dwalin standing there leaning against a frame. His arms crossed against his chest with a frown plastered on his face.

"You'll need something to cover your feet, lass." That was all he said. He left me standing there without letting me say thank you and bounded for the door to prepare with the rest.

I looked down at the boots and smiled. It was very nice of him to give me a spare pair. I had not come into this world with shoes on...I was bare foot in the car when it...

I stopped myself from thinking any further and took a seat on a small bench against the wall. I pulled the boots on and looked at my feet. Well they weren't something to look at, but I was glad my feet were warm and would not blister from having to move around without anything on them.

They were comfortable and a bit big, but I could walk in them. I tried them out as I made my way to the door. Once outside I saw everything was pretty much done. Twenty minutes must have meant twenty minutes. No seconds to spare.

Gandalf saw me exit the hobbit hole and motioned for me to come over to him. I almost tripped on my way over to him, but made was able to get there without further humiliation. Damn boots.

"Emma, I'm afraid we were unprepared for another to contribute to our quest..." Gandalf started.

"Not enough ponies?" I questioned sarcastically.

He nodded and held onto his staff with a small smirk. "You may ride with me if you feel more comfortable."

"Gandalf you are a very tall wizard...riding with you might be very uncomfortable...for us both."

"You can ride with me, lass!" I turned to see Kili walking up to me with the biggest grin on his face.

I rolled my eyes. Why did I feel like that was a terrible idea...

"Kili, I don't know..."

"Come on. I wont do anything inappropriate, I promise." The look on Kili's face said otherwise, but while everyone was already saddling up, I had little time to argue.

"Fine." With a heavy sigh I had to resign to riding with Kili. It was not an ideal situation.

I followed Kili over to his pony. Ahead was Fili strapping his bags to his own pony. He saw Kili and myself heading his way and stopped to watch us. He glared openly at his younger brother. Kili ignored him completely and stopped in front of his pony and offered a hand to me.

"Shall I help you up, my lady?" He was either being very polite, or just trying to be an ass. I wasn't sure, but it was fairly amusing to watch Fili almost jump at Kili...though I had no idea why.

"Thank you Kili, but I know how to ride a pony." I made little effort getting onto the horse. Before I could turn to look down at the brother, Kili was leaping up and seating himself on the pony, making it a point to wiggle his body into the saddle in front of me.

"You have skill in riding I take it, Miss Emma." Well, Kili was right about that. My mother made me ride when I was younger. I hated it. What the hell would you need a horse for when there were cars? But my mother made it clear that 'women of our caliber had to do many things we didn't like.' Whatever that meant.

The rest of the company was prepared to head out when Thorin gave a loud call in dwarfish. The horses began to move and they fell in line as the journey began.

This was it. It was the start of something big. Bigger than why I was here and if I was dead? Not quite, but it was up there with my top 5 big moments.

The beginning of the ride was met with small talk from most of the dwarves. Most of them annoyed they had to make the extra trip out to Hobbiton just to be rejected by their supposed burglar.

I had been deep in thought when someone said my name. I glanced to my right to see Bofur riding beside Kili and herself with a pipe in hand.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"We're taking bets on whether the hobbit will show or not. What's your take?" Bofur asked.

"Do you really think it is a good idea to ask a seer what the future might hold, Master Dwarf?" I responded with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk. Though I was not a seer, it would be better to play it up...for now.

"I'm still debating on whether you are one or not. You seem rather skittish for someone who is all knowing of the future." I really wasn't going to fool this guy was I? Sigh.

I kept my gaze on Bofur long enough to watch his expression. He seemed calm enough... it was like he was waiting for me to something. Anything. Make a fool of myself or show him that I really was a seer.

Finally I shifted uncomfortably on the pony. "I have no coin to bet, Master Dwarf, but if I may ask...what did you bet?"

He inhaled smoke from his pipe slowly and leaned forward on his pony slightly. A smirk was prevalent on his always usually smiling face. Smoke rose from his mouth when he decided he would respond.

"I've yet to decide. I thought perhaps you're take on it would sway me...but since you will not be betting..."

"Would you like to hear what I would have bet?"

He was grinning from ear to ear. Oh goodness, that's what this was about. Trying to cheat to get his winnings.

"Now Mister Bofur, isn't that cheatin'?" Kili spoke up in front of me. Fili and himself had been so busy talking, I had not thought they were even listening to our conversation. Guess those big ears aren't just for show.

"Come on, lads. There's no harm in having an advantage. Tell ya what, I'll let you bet on the advice of Miss Emma here as well. No harm done."

The brothers looked at each other and then had their eyes on me. Fili turned to in his pony and Kili looking over his shoulder. When I looked to Bofur, he had his eyes rested on me as well. All waiting to hear what I had to say.

Well this wasn't intimidating at all.

I raised my hands in surrender. "Fine. You win, you win." I looked back to the forest we were leaving behind. I knew Bilbo would come running from The Shire and would have that signed paper in his hands. I could just imagine it. The picture brought a smile to my face, it would be quite a sight for the dwarves who were so against the gentle hobbit coming along.

"Well, lass?" Bofur asked, not impatiently, but very eager.

I slowly turned back to him still smiling. "Bilbo Baggins will be joining us shortly. Don't worry your pretty little beard about that." I gave him a cheeky grin and wink before he chuckled.

"I'll put five gold to that!" Kili handed over a small pouch to Bofur, confident of my skills as seer.

"Are you sure, Emma? You really think he will come?" Fili spoke as he pulled on the reins of his pony to slow down enough to face me. He looked intrigued and a little speculative.

I only gave him a smile and a nod.

He took a good long look at me. He did that a lot and it was very disconcerting. Finally he smiled and looked to Bofur who was seemingly waiting for his bet.

"I'll put five on the hobbit.." He pulled out his own pouch. "And I'd like to throw five in for Miss Emma here as well."

"You what?" Did he just say what I think he said?

"Good on ya, laddie!" Bofur caught the pouch Fili threw to him. He then penciled in the bet numbers on a piece of parchment and kicked his pony to gather the other bets.

I was still staring at Fili when Bofur left. What the hell just happened? Fili was well aware I was looking at him, the smirk on his face told me that, but he was looking straight ahead to the rest of the company, doing a fine job of ignoring me.

"Why did you do that?" He still didn't look at me.

"You have no coin, lass. I thought you'd need some on the journey...and since we should be getting a good amount when this is over, why would I care if I gave up five gold now?" He made a good point...the only flaw in his theory was I _knew_ Kili and Fili would not make it out of this quest alive.

"Well..thank you Fili. That was very sweet of you." That only made him turn away from me more, hiding his face very conveniently. He kicked his pony to serge it forward, as though he had to talk to some other dwarf about something.

Uh, okay?

Kili shifted slightly in front of me and turned his head to speak. Like always a smirk was on his face.

"I do believe you made him blush, Miss Emma."

"Oh? I don't see how a bit of gratitude could make someone blush like that...First Bombur, now Fili. Who's next?"

"I don't doubt you'll have most of the company blushing at your every word, lass. We are not accustom to having a woman around." Well that was a lie, on his part at least. He was cute, so why wouldn't he have women throwing themselves at his feet?

I barked out a laugh in protest and poked his shoulder. "I hardly doubt you, of all people, weren't accustom to the company of a woman. I bet you're a bigger whore than a bar maid!"

"A whore? Did you just call me a whore?" Kili had a very misleading look on his face. I couldn't tell if he was seriously offended or if he...oh! And there was the smirk! For a second I had actually felt bad for calling him that.

"I couldn't fool you, Miss Emma! The look on your face was a sight to behold! You genuinely looked concerned." I punched him in the shoulder.

"You git!" Kili laughed and leaned back slightly.

"You seem like you are used to male companionship and you are far too forward to be a maiden, am I correct?"

I froze. Perhaps it was in the moment that he asked the question. Probably wondering why I would talk so casually about the idea of sex. I had forgotten how different things were in this world. Maidens were supposed to be shy and docile..not talking about bar maids and whores...but that wasn't what made him look at me suddenly like he regretted what he had just asked me.

I knew the look I had on my face was ashen, I could feel the blood run from my face the moment those words came out of his mouth. 'You are far too forward to be a maiden.'

I had been. I was one...but it was taken from me and now I was tainted with the memories of violence. Nothing could take back that moment. I could have fought harder..I should have just killed him sooner!

"Miss Emma?" Kili's voice brought me out of my thoughts and my blurred vision spotted him with a worried look. I must have been crying.

Bile started to rise in my throat. "I have to get down."

"Are you alright?" Kili asked.

"Please, I have to get down...I'm going to be sick." I covered my mouth and leaned to the side slightly.

Immediately Kili pulled on the reins and stopped the pony. I hoped off it the moment I felt the halt and only made it a few steps before everything that had been in my stomach from breakfast was making it's way onto the grass in front of me.

All I could hear was the sound of my heart's increased speed. I was dizzy and more than upset about the whole thing. I was sure I looked weak to the dwarves.

Once I had finished and my stomach had nothing left to give up, there was a skin of water in my line of vision. I glanced up to see Thorin standing there. He was frowning, but his eyes gave away the small concern he had for me. It was touching.

I took the skin and stood up fully. "Thank you..." I brought it to my lips and took a sip to rinse out the disgusting taste in my mouth.

"If you can not ride without throwing up then perhaps you should not have come." And there was the asshole.

I gave back his skin while I spit out the water. Mouthwash. Maybe if I prayed for some it would just appear like I had.

I looked at Thorin, who was now retreating back to his pony, and sighed. He needed a swift kick in the ass.

"I would worry less about me and more about yourself. My fate may be unclear, Thorin Oakenshield, but yours is already mapped out. That is something you should remember." I spoke firmly and made sure to stand straight as he turned to look at me with a glare.

"And what would you know of that, seer?" His words poured out of his mouth like venom. He was obviously not happy that I would stand up to him, again, in front of his company.

"More than I'd care to admit." I looked to Gandalf who was worried I would let out information that should not be heard by them. I wasn't going to say a word.

"And if you must know, Thorin Oakenshield, I've been riding since I was 6." My eyes were brought back to the glaring King. "So do not insult me like I am one of your common followers. You are not my King, nor will you ever be."

Thorin went to say something, probably another insult, when Dori interrupted.

"I said it. Didn't I say it? Coming here was a waste of time."

"That's true enough." Gloin said loudly. "Not only did we not get our burglar, but we picked up a mouthy girl in his place."

"Ridiculous notion. Use a hobbit? A halfing? And now a seer who has yet to prove that she can even see the fufure? Who's idea was this anyway?" Dori replied.

I turned to the two dwarves, both were looking at me with a frown. They obviously didn't like the idea that I was pretty much insulting their king with my attitude. I would have scorned them or said something I would later regret, but luckily Bilbo's voice in the distance caught everyone's attention.

"Wait!" Bilbo shouted loudly. The company turned in their saddles. "Wait!" Bilbo repeated as he ran up to the group.

It was lucky that we had stopped. He might not have caught up so soon. Okay he would have, but regardless, I was proud of myself. Not to mention that I did prove what I said. Bilbo showed them that he was capable of the courage to come on the quest, even knowing what was in store for them.

He passed by me with a smile and gripped my arm gently before walking over to Balin with his contract in hand.

"I signed it." Bilbo came up to Balin, with the biggest, proudest, smile on his face, and handed the contract over. "Here."

To say that I was pretty damn proud in him was an understatement. With my hands on my hips I walked back over to Kili to get back on his pony. I didn't even look at Thorin to see his reaction to the hobbit showing up. I already knew that he had just gained a small amount of respect for the hobbit taking on such an adventure. Now as for what I had said to him, I knew he now believed what I had tried to say.

Kili helped me onto the horse with an arm and I securely wrapped an arm around his waist. He leaned back as Balin went over the contract in front of us.

"Are you alright Miss Emma?"

"Yes Kili, I am just fine." I tried not to blush. I had almost forgotten about what had caused me to throw up in the first place.

"I am sorry for what I asked.."

"Please don't be. If it's alright I would prefer not to talk about it...EVER." He chuckled at my apparent embarrassment and nodded.

Next to us Fili watched carefully. I could see him out of the corner of my eye. I don't know why he was always doing that. I know I've probably said it before, but it's creepy. Not like 'guy at the party that nobody likes watching you' creepy...I really had no way to describe it.

I turned my head to look at Fili. Mostly to let him know I could see him eying me. He smirked and kept my gaze.

" Why do you do that?" I said looking more than a bit offended by his actions. Not that I didn't like him, but he was really putting me on edge.

His smirked faded into a frown and he opened his mouth to say something when Balin spoke.

"Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

Thorin by now had found his way onto his pony. "Give him a pony."

That didn't sit well with Bilbo. He tried to protest, but as the group began to move once again Kili and Fili grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him onto a pony, all the while laughing. Once Bilbo was sitting on his pony, looking very unenthusiastic, he saw me and smiled.

"I am glad to see you here Bilbo. I missed your company." I was leaning the side of my head against Kili's back, I was already tired from throwing up and now hungry, but I smiled none the less.

"Well you're lucky I decided to come, otherwise you'd be stuck with this unruly lot." He teased. I giggled lightly and shook my head.

"I knew you'd come. There was no doubt in my mind."

Bilbo smiled and looked ahead to see Gandalf motioning for him to join the spot next to him. Bilbo awkwardly kicked his pony and waved a small goodbye to me when he left. I sighed and closed my eyes. Things were heading in the right direction.

"Come on, Nori. Pay up." Oin called over the company. I could here the sound of coins in pouches being throw about. 'Thanks, lad."

"One more!" Kili called. His voice loud as my ear was pressed against his back. I sat up and the ducked when I saw a pouch being thrown out way. Of course he caught it without problem, but that still didn't mean I wasn't nervous about being hit in the face.

"Hey I need two back here!" Fili called beside us. Two bags came flying toward him. He easily caught them and put his pouch in his saddle bag. Fili then looked over to me with a smile.

"Your ten gold coins, Miss Emma." Fili dangled the pouch in the air.

"I- I couldn't Fili. It's your money."

"Nonsense. It is a gift." He held out the pouch a little more firmer, insisting I take it.

"No, I couldn't. Really Fili.."

"Emma you have nothing, you said so yourself. Take the gold, please.." Fili looked at me sadly, like he was hurt I was rejecting his gift.

I didn't want to just take his gold. I hated hand outs when I didn't feel I deserved them...but maybe we could find some compromise.

"I will take your gold Master Dwarf..if you would grant me a favor."

That seemed to get his attention. His eyebrows raised fully in surprise and intrigue. " And what favor would that be?"

"I would appreciate it greatly if you could talk your Uncle into letting us stop in Bree."

Fili knitted his eyebrows together, not really like the idea as far as I could tell. "Bree? Why would you want to stop there?"

"Fili, it's like you said; I have nothing. So I would like to stop in Bree to procure the things I will need for this journey...and with the gold you gave me, I'm sure I could get just what I need."

Fili seemed to mull it over for a moment before nodding. He tossed the pouch of coins at me and kicked his pony to catch up to his uncle.

Well that was easier than I thought. I blinked after him and then looked to the pouch. Finally, I could get what I needed. Let's hope Fili would hold up his end of the bargain or there would be no use for the money he gave me.

Quite abruptly I could here Bilbo yelling above the company.

"No wait, wait! Stop! Stop! We have to turn around."

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked sounding very confused.

"I forgot my handkerchief." Seriously Bilbo? I had forgotten about that, really. It was hard to remember what was about to happen when I was so caught up in my own world.

"Is he joking?" Kili asked.

"Unfortunately not, I'm afraid..." I sighed and leaned forward to look over Kili's shoulder.

Bofur had ripped off a piece of clothing and threw it at Bilbo to use. Ew. It was probably his way of trying to help, but still...dude it was probably dirty and full of his man-dwarf sweat. The look on Bilbo's face was that of disgust. He was not used to things being so rugged. The company chuckled and Thorin called for them to move on. Fili was beside him and continued the conversation they were having before the hobbit interrupted them.

I felt so very sorry for Bilbo. Though he was given a small bit of respect for joining them, the dwarves obviously had little faith in the hobbit.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I saw Fili riding back towards us. He had a smile on his face. That was always good news.

He corrected his pony to stride beside Kili and myself. "So Uncle says we are to stop in Bree for the night. He says the idea of getting supplies would be a very wise." He was speaking to Kili, but turned to wink at me.

At that moment, he was my savior. The past stares and glances meant nothing now because he had did something to make me happy. I squealed with excitement, which caused the brothers to laugh rather at my outburst.

"Careful brother, any more good news and she might leap over this pony to embrace you." Kili teased.

"Don't be so jealous, Kili. I only did what the lass asked to make sure she took my money. Chivalry, remember?" Fili tried to play it off as just that.

Whatever the case, I was just happy to be heading to Bree. Little did I know it would be a decision I would soon regret.

It took the better half of a day to reach their destination. Bree was surrounded by a wall to keep out trouble, which was always a good idea, I thought.

As we came up to the large wooden gate, Thorin jumped from his pony and strolled over to. He knocked on the door heavily and waited for a response. Moment's later a man opened up a square peephole to check whoever was coming in to the town when the sun was setting.

He had to strain to see the top of Thorin's head, but knew a dwarf when he saw one. In fact he had seen this particular dwarf before.

"Ah, Master Thorin. Returning so soon?"

"Aye, My company and I would like entrance to your Inns on this night."

"Of course, of course. Come in, come in!" The gate keeper opened the door and allowed the dwarves and their ponies to come in.

The company took the ponies to the nearest stable and paid the owner a hefty price to watch over their ponies. If I had more money I would have asked for a pony of my own...but ten gold would probably do little in that attempt.

It was nearing dusk when we had made it to the Prancing Pony. The sign hanging outside the Inn made me gape with astonishment. The picture of it from The Fellowship of the Ring was flashing in my head. I was so excited to see what it would look like inside, to really feel what sort of atmosphere it would have.

The moment we stepped into the bar, I regretted the idea completely. It was full of men who looked down at the dwarves who strolled in. It was an uneasy feeling. I found myself wedged between Kili and Fili, which I didn't mind. I felt safe with them in this place.

Gandalf stopped in the entrance where a man at the bar with a very large book glanced down at the company.

"Gandalf it is nice to see you again. My, my you have brought such a large party to my inn. Will you be needing rooms for the night?" The innkeeper asked excitingly.

"Peterson Butterbur, the last time I saw you, there was a beard on that face. Whatever have you done?" Gandalf asked the messily shaved man.

"Oh..wife hated the thing. Couldn't argue with her, you know.." The innkeeper looked upset about the whole thing.

"Oh, I am very sorry my friend..Oh!" Gandalf seemed to remember what he was here for. "Yes I do need rooms...for..sixteen I believe."

"Hm, yes let me see what I have." The innkeeper looked through his book. " I have some hobbit sized rooms available for your dwarf friends. They will fit in them comfortably...now for you my friend I have a double if you wish to share." Peterson then saw me in the crowd of dwarves. "Is the little woman the wife of one of your companions?"

I blushed and shook my head quickly.

"Ah I see...well I have a room just for you then. A small bed in a room near the rest. You'll have your privacy little lady."

"Thank you sir." I smiled shyly and kept my eyes down. I was very nervous with all the eyes in the bar on us.

Once we had our keys we were escorted up to our room. How lucky was it that mine was all the way down the hall. Everyone else stopped in the middle to their rooms, but I had to walk another twenty feet to get to mine. It made me very nervous to be so far away from the rest of the company.

The company was starting to bring things into their room while I stood outside my door with hesitation. I sighed and threw the key into the keyhole and opened the door. It was a nice little room, with a nice view, but it did little to comfort my loneliness. I took a few steps into the room to have a look around.

The bed was clean and there was a fireplace in the corner. I would at least be warm. Stepping over to the window, I looked down at the still bustling road below. I glanced up to see myself in the reflection of the window and narrowed my eyes. I still had bruises on my face. They were light, but still there and I hated it.

"Will you be alright all the way down here, Miss Emma?" I turned to see Bilbo standing in the doorway.

"I'm not sure.."

"If it would put you at ease, I could always bring a roll in here and sleep on the floor." I was almost about to agree, but I knew that it would look bad to have a man in my room...especially in this time.

"It's fine, Bilbo. I will be alright...besides, I need some space from all of you hulking males." I joked to avoid any protests from him.

"Well if you're sure.." He said, barely believing the humor hiding my nervous demeanor.

"I am. Now get some rest. We will all need it." I smiled at him and sat on my bed stretching my feet out in front of me.

"Alright. Goodnight Miss Emma."

"Goodnight Bilbo..." He slowly shut my door and I heard the footsteps trail away from my room.

I stood up and quickly walked over to the door and slammed the bolt shut to lock it. The idea of all those gross looking men downstairs eying our group made me nervous enough...but being down here alone made it even worse. I should have agreed to have Bilbo in here.

Sometimes I was really stupid.

I had found some sort of comfort within the bed of my small room. It was cozy and kept me from shivering. I refused to get out of my clothes, for fear of someone breaking in and seeing me in just my underwear...not something I would ever want.

I had curled under the blankets long enough to fall into a semi-deep slumber, but in the middle of the night I was awaken to the sound of rowdy voice in the bar below. It went on for almost an hour before I kicked the blankets off and strolled to the door.

I couldn't sleep at all now. If it wasn't the sound below, it was the fact that I was uncomfortable alone and my stomach had been growling most of the night. I had not joined the group for dinner, even when Bilbo insisted. I just wasn't hungry.

Perhaps there would be some hot tea and bread in the bar. That might help put me to sleep. A full belly and something warm to sooth my worries.

I grabbed the boots next to the door and shoved them on fast. I wanted to be in and out of there before someone could see me. There was a moment, in the back of my head, when I thought going downstairs would be a bad idea, but I shook it off and opened the door anyway.

I moved down the hallway and to the stairs that led to the bar. When I descended the stairs I could see it was still fairly full. Eyes turned on me immediately.

Damn. So much for stealth.

I awkwardly slipped over to the bar and sat on a stool, it felt strange being so short when I never used to be.

Luckily, the very kind looking Peterson came over. His face made me feel at ease.

"Good evening little lady, what can I get for you?"

"Might you have some tea and bread, Mr. Butterbur?" I asked shyly, twiddling my thumbs with a small amount of nervousness.

"Would you like to take it to your room?" He must have known I felt uncomfortable.

"Yes, please..." I was glad he could read me at the moment.

"Right away Miss." He was gone for only a few minutes before he gave me a tray with an assortment of bread, cheese, and fruit. On the side was a tea pot.

"This is far more than I-"

"Not to worry, lass. Thorin said anything purchased would be on his tab. I will only charge him for the bread and tea." He winked and left me smiling for his kindness.

I hopped off the stool and carefully pulled the tray from counter. I made my way through the crowd of people before I saw the stairs in my sight. Excitingly I walked a bit faster.

Then I heard a giggle and a familiar voice that made me stop in my tracks.

"Don't tease me, lass." The very male voice was seductive and a bit frustrated.

When I looked to the corner I had just passed...well let's just say I was very unprepared. There in the corner, on a bar seat, was Fili wrapped around the arms of a very voluptuous looking female hobbit that must have been in the service of Butterbur.

I gasped in a state of shock I didn't know I could be in. It was such a weird thing to see and such a weird feeling that engulfed me that I could do little else. Fili must have heard it because his head swiveled around to see me standing there wide-eyed.

His face fell and he pulled the girl from his body in an attempt to talk to me. Suddenly I realized how weird this was and blushed. I felt the heat in my face, my neck...I felt red all over. I practically ran up the stairs and slammed my door shut.

That was bar far the strangest and most awkward situation I had ever been put into. With a heavy sigh I walked over to my small table in front of the fire and placed my tray there.

I spent the next forty minutes or so trying to get that image out of my head. I ate and drank my tea in the first ten, the rest of the time was me sitting on my bed trying to fall asleep without thinking about it. It was so incredibly embarrassing that it just wouldn't go away.

What I wouldn't give for a sleeping pill right about now...


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay here is another chapter! Enjoy it.**

I barely accomplished three hours of sleep that night. When I awoke to the sound of a bustling city outside my window, I knew it was the earliest of hours. I hated mornings. Even if it was work mornings. The worst thing in life is having to pull yourself out of bed after a good nights sleep and step out into the cold air. The moment my feet hit the cold wood flooring I wanted to jump back in bed and stay there for the rest of my life.

The sudden shock of cold air woke me up immediately and I rushed to put on my clothing. I glanced over to the hearth with a sigh. The fire had burned out by then and small embers glowed in it's wake. It's warmth no longer kept me company through my long lonely night.

When I grabbed for the door handle, I had to tug hard to pull it open. Apparently I had slammed the door hard enough to get it stuck...huh.

The moment I opened the door a body tumbled in after it. Someone had been sitting against my door, probably sleeping, by the looks of it. What the hell?...And the culprit of course, was Fili.

Didn't this guy have better things to do? Like dig for gold or kill a fucking dragon. Seriously.

"Fili, what the hell are you doing sleeping against my door?" I put my hands on my hips and would have kicked him had I not noticed Kili standing in the doorway.

Fili was rubbing the back of his head, which he had effectively bumped on the floor when he fell backwards.

"Don't worry lass. No one was peeking on you." Kili leaned against the frame and crossed his arms. "We all took turns watching your door. Didn't want something happening to you while you were all the way down here." He smirked and chuckled at the pained expression on Fili's face. Fili raised a hand before Kili could say something.

"Shut it." Fili stood up carefully and stepped toward his brother. He couldn't even look up at me...though I don't blame him, it was a very embarrassing thing to witness on my part.

"You guys really did that? Wow, thank you." A wide smile spread across my face. I didn't think they all cared for my well-being _that_ much.

"Of course we did, Emma. You're just a woman. If something was to happen to you in our care then what would that speak of us?" Kili smirked. He knew that would piss me off.

"God you are such an ass Kili." I thought I had just thought it, but the way Kili chuckled said otherwise. I was glad he was on this trip. He would probably keep me entertained the entire time.

Then I turned to Fili. "And you." He kept his eyes averted, but stood a bit straighter. "I'm sorry you had to find time away from your barmaid to keep watch over me. It must have been a very difficult situation to get away from." I was teasing him, hoping to dissolve the strange tension that was built up between us. I was embarrassed about staring and the way I acted...and him...well I don't know what was up with him.

Fili blushed and finally made eye contact with me. It was the most intense look I had ever gotten from him. "It wasn't like that.." And then he walked out the door to the hall. I heard his footsteps fade as he moved farther and farther away from us.

Weird.

"What was that all about?" Kili asked curiously.

I was still staring at the empty space where Fili had been. What was the matter with him? I was just joking..

"I'm not sure...Oh. Wait, last night I saw him with some bar maid and he happened to see me too...it was really embarrassing." I blushed even thinking about it.

"Oh is that all? He has been acting so very strange lately.." We both sat there quietly before Kili finally broke the silence and shifted his position.

"We're not leaving for another few hours. Would you like me to escort you around town so you may gather what you need?" Kili, ever the gentlemen, held out an arm for me.

I rolled my eyes and shoved him playfully out of my way. "I think I'll take someone more capable of protecting me." It felt good to have a friend. Bilbo was nice and all, but Kili reminded me of my older brother and we got along better than most siblings.

"Miss Emma, you wound me!" Kili mocked a hurt expression, to which I rolled my eyes again.

"Alright, alright. Don't get your knickers in a bunch." I teased with a small smile.

He smirked and looped my arm around his carefully before leading me away from the bedroom and down the hall. As we passed the rooms the had slept in, I could see only one that was open. Thorin was within it, packing the rest of his belongings. He probably wanted to be alone, God only knew what was going on in his mind.

When he heard our footsteps he stopped and looked up to the doorway. I knew he saw the smile on my face when I looked at him. For some unknown reason I knew it must have been him that ordered the dwarves who took turns outside my room. I nodded to him, trying to smile as much as I could and, surprisingly, he smiled back with a small nod in return. The moment was short lived, however, because Kili was then ushering me down the stairs to the bar below.

In the bar I could see that it was most definitely just as dark as it was last night. A few candles were lit here and there while patrons who had spent the night were quietly mulling over their hangover with bread and water. This is where we found our company. They had found themselves a nice spot in the corner of the room eating a hearty breakfast, most unaffected by the nights events, if there had been any at all.

"Mornin' lass! Did you sleep well?" Asked a fairly amused Bofur. He handed me a cup of what I assumed was water and moved over to let me sit.

By then I had parted from Kili just long enough to get something to eat. I sat beside Bofur with a small smile.

"I slept just fine Master Dwarf. Thank you.." I took a sip from the cup I was given and was thankful that this time, it actually was water and not ale.

Someone had slide over a plate of food and I was promptly told to 'eat'. There was definitely no debate over that. I spent the time at the table in silence, mostly due to the fact that I was stuffing my face, but I also was a little embarrassed that they all had to spend their night, at some point, watching over me. Once I had finished I looked up to see the rest were still eating and chatting away...of course there was a brooding blonde dwarf in the corner who didn't seem to be doing much except for staring into his cup.

I wanted to say something. A thank you perhaps...but every time I opened my mouth I would chicken out. Nori, who was on the other side of me, noticed and nudged me soflty.

"What is it, lass?" He asked concerned.

I turned to him and leaned in. "I just wanted to thank you all for last night..for watching over my door and all that..."

Nori smirked and leaned back from me a bit. "I'm sorry, lass! You're going to have to speak up! I can't hear you!" He said it so loud that the entire company looked at him like he was crazy and then turned to me to see what I was going to say.

Wow, thanks Nori. I was _already_ embarrassed.

I cleared my throat and shifted uncomfortably in my seat. "I just wanted to say thank you." I started as I glanced around the table. "You will all need your rest for this journey..and to take time out of it to sit at my door so nothing would happen was more than kind. So I...just wanted to thank you all.."

By the end of the speech I was looking into my lap at my fidgeting hands and could barely make eye contact with the dwarves that were looking at me. Seriously, it was very intimidating...kind of made me uneasy. I was hardly prepared for the clap on my shoulder and a few chuckles and smiles that came my way. There were even a few hardy 'Anytime, lass!' and 'You're welcome!'

I blushed. I didn't want this to be one big moment, but it had turned into just that. Then just like that they had went back to eating and talking. I sighed when the attention was drawn away from me.

"Come on, lass. We have little time this morning." Kili was then tugging at my arm and pulling me away from the table.

"Jeez Kili, hold on.." I grabbed a piece of bread from my plate and trailed after him as he made his way to the door.

"That was a very touching speech, Miss Emma." Kili smirked with his thumbs looped into his belt. He walked slowly so I could keep up.

"It wasn't supposed to come out all mushy, you know. I just wanted to thank you all." I took a bite of my bread and chewed quickly.

Kili chuckled and shook his head. "I know, it was just fun to watch is all." Of course it would be.

Changing the subject before I hit him. "So where exactly are we going?"

"Well what you're wearing hardly seems fit for a quest, so I'm going to take you to a dress shop." Kili was looking around for exactly that. He wasn't too familiar with the place, but knew one couldn't be too far off.

"A dress shop? Kili I don't need a dress, I need-"

"It wont just be dresses there. All you have to do is ask them- Aha! Here it is!" Kili announced proudly as he strolled over to the store window. "Alright in you go. See what you cane find with what you have."

"You're coming in aren't you?" Kili seemed to shy away from that idea.

"I, um, will be getting you the other things a woman will need for this journey..like soap...and you know...other things. I will be back in 15 minutes." Then he was gone.

I sighed rather loudly and looked at the shop. It was nothing like I had thought it would be...though I was used to department stores that showed off their clothes on mannequins and had a large variety. I pushed the door open slowly. I small bell atop the door went off, startling me, and prompting a middle aged woman to come flowing out the door in a long dress. She saw me and smiled brightly.

"Ah, welcome little miss. How may I be of service today?" She seemed very nice.

"Um...I am looking for traveling clothes.." I said almost too shyly for my liking.

The older woman practically beamed with excitement and skipped over to me with a long measuring tape. Once she got up to my face, she smiled and motioned for me to follow her. She disappeared behind a curtain and I trailed behind slowly. The shop was small, but I could tell she had a lot of customer. There were pieces of clothing everywhere and a pile of papers on the counter that looked like orders.

I pulled aside the curtain and saw she was getting an abundance of material together with pins at the ready. I cringed at the idea of someone planting a sharp needle anywhere on my person. Sharp things did not agree with me. Ever.

"Here you go miss. Up on the box." The woman pointed to a box raised about a foot off the floor.

I wasn't sure what she had in mind because I barely had time as it was. I hope she didn't mean to make me something...that might take too long.

"Ma'am, I don't mean to be rude, but I only have about an hour or so before we have to leave."

"An hour!? I can't make anything in that time!" She was a little more than biffed about it, but within seconds she relaxed and looked at me with a disappointed smile. "Such a pity. You are such a pretty little thing, I had hoped to put you in one of my finest traveling dresses."

Blushing I looked at my boots (that were entirely too long for my feet) like I had just let my mother down. The lady giggled and walked over to me.

"We'll just have to see what we can do with what I have Miss?"

"Emma.."

The lady smiled warmly and grabbed my hand to lead me to the box. "Well Miss Emma, my name is Geogiana. Do no fret dear, I've done miracles before and I can do them again!"

Georgiana set out to measuring me and bustled about the room like a mad woman, grabbing clothes that she already had done. By the end of the experience, she had a pair of clothes for me. I was adamant about keeping my jeans, because the thought of wearing something else didn't sit well. I almost cried when I had to depart from my tank top and cardigan, but they were not warm enough nor would they fair well in a fight, if I ever got in one...which I was more than positive I would by the end of this journey. I had been lucky enough that one of the dwarves at let me borrow a coat, but finally I would have my own.

The lady let me wear my new clothes. A white long sleeve undershirt that I conveniently rolled up to my elbows, a dark green bodice, which felt like it was made by some animal hide (it was just a guess, I really had no idea...and the idea actually grossed me out), new boots that fit perfectly, and a hooded coat that would keep me warm in the chilled nights.

I had also been offered a pair of traveling pants, that she insisted I take. I wasn't going to argue. Georgiana was more than happy to sell them to me. She spoke the entire time of how well her business was doing and how she loved sewing. I smiled at her continuous chatter about the subject. She was a very nice woman.

"Alright deary, that will be thirteen gold for the lot." Georgiana said with a pleasant smile.

Shit. All I had was ten. I guess I would just have to give something back. I opened my mouth to say something, but the sound of the door bell ringing caught both our ears. I thought for sure it would be Kili, since he had not returned yet, and was almost excited about the idea. He would loan me the three extra coin for the clothes.

"Hey Kili, could I borrow three...coins..." But it had not been Kili. In the doorway stood three very shady looking men. All smirking at me like they had some very dark things on their minds.

Georgiana behind the counter immediately came around and put herself in front of me. "How can I help you fine gentlemen today? New belts? Coin purses? We have a sale for-"

"Quiet yourself woman! We're here for the girl." One of them with dark brown hair said. He had a missing eye and held out a knife to the shop lady. They all carried a small dagger or a short sword attached to their belts.

"You may not have her. She is not for sale!" I almost chocked on the air in my lungs at what just came out of Georgiana's mouth. I commend her for the effort making light of the situation and try to humor the thugs.

However, the joke had not worked on them. The three men dragged Georgiana and myself up the stairs into her home. The thugs threw us down onto the floor next to the hearth and took seats in one of Georgiana's fine chairs. One had been watching out the window, looking impatient at the street below.

Georgiana made sure to pull me close to her. She was being so protective of me, I felt so bad I had got her into this situation...but I had no idea what I was in this situation for in the first place.

"What do you want with me?" I had to speak up and figure out what was going on.

"Don't worry little miss. We're only going to hold you over for a couple hours." The smallest of the group spoke up. He had red hair and wore lose clothing.

What? That didn't make any sense... "Why? Did someone ask you to do this?"

"Asked? Nay, paid us more like it. We keep you here a few hours and then let you go. That was all she wanted us to do." The smaller one replied.

What? She?

"Shut it. Someone is coming." The one at the window said. He was the one with one eye and dark hair. He walked over to me and held the knife at my throat. "Speak and I'll kill you."

Gulp. I didn't doubt he would do it either. The look in his eyes was that of someone who cared very little for the life of another person. Someone who was greedy and hateful.

The door downstairs made the bell ring and we all froze. Someone walked around downstairs before I heard a voice that almost made me gasp.

"Miss Emma? Miss Emma are you here?"

"Fili..." I whispered. I didn't know what he had come to find me, but I knew there was concern in his voice. Shit I couldn't call out to him.

"I said be quiet!" The one eyed man said almost too loudly. Then he slammed me across the face, causing me to throw my hands down onto the floor to catch myself.

The door downstairs opened again and we all tensed once again. The silence was heartbreaking. I thought for sure Fili would come upstairs and do something. We had been loud enough, I had thought, and he would have been able to hear it...but I guess I was wrong. He must not have heard.

Not ten minutes had gone by when one of the men had shifted and stood. I had not moved from my place, too afraid that I might be hit again.

"I'm already tired of this. Let's just kill the bitch and go. No one will know." The fat one who had not spoke the entire time spoke up. He was dirtier than the other two and had been watching me the whole time.

The one eyed man who was looking down at me grinned menacingly. His green teeth made me quiver with fear and I pulled myself up to move away. He took a step toward me and twirled his knife in his hand.

"Alright, I say we have some fun before we take care of 'em."

The look in his eyes told me exactly what he was planning to do...and it was not something I could go through again. Not again.

**THIRD PERSON**

Fili was bored out of his mind. He had been sitting amongst the rest of his company in the bar for nearly an hour. He was used to always being around his younger brother, but at the moment Kili was escorting Miss Emma about. Emma. His thoughts could barely leave the brown hair beauty. This journey he would be seeing much of her and it was becoming quite hard to keep his mind off her.

Even Fili's ill attempt at using another woman to rid himself of Emma's haunting image did not work. The moment he thought he had succeeded, she had been there, staring at him with disbelief. He immediately felt regret and disappointment for being with the hobbit woman. He didn't understand why he felt like that. It was the worst feeling in the world to watch her run from him after witnessing something like that. The hobbit girl was less than thrilled when he walked away from her. She screamed at him the entire way up the stairs until she gave up and probably found some other customer to please.

All morning he had heard of nothing, but Emma's name. How sweet she was, how very pretty she looked now that her bruises were starting to fade, and how useful she could be on this journey. The rest seemed to take a liking to her, though they did seem to have a small doubt on her abilities as a seer, but none the less they adored the troubled girl.

Fili pushed himself out of the chair he had been sitting in and made his way out the door. He would find his brother and hopefully not make a bigger fool of himself in front of Emma. Making his way to the door suddenly turned out to be more difficult than he had thought. The moment he passed the counter he was dragged into a small, dark closet.

"Oi, what's this!?" Fili had to hold off the hands that were on him.

"Fili, don't be such a tease! You left me last night in such a rush that we never got to finish what we started." The sultry voice of Petunia floated in the air. Her hands were trying harder than ever to get under his shirt.

"Listen lass, I told you last night that I wasn't interested any longer." Fili grabbed her hands and held her off.

"Why!? Because of that girl!?" Petunia's attitude did a one-eighty. The anger in her voice was like venom dripping from a snakes fang.

"It has nothing to do with her! Now stop this nonsense!" Fili was finally able to push her away and get out the door as fast as he could.

"What does she have that I don't?!" The question remained unanswered as Fili was already out the door and looking for Kili. Petunia glared at the retreating back of Fili before the door slammed shut and he was gone for good.

Fili walked quickly down the dirt road. He didn't know where he was going, but he had to get away from that crazy hobbit barmaid and her insane infatuation with him. He head no idea why Petunia was upset over Emma. It was like she became a jealous wife as soon as Fili rejected her.

Shaking his head he continued down the street until he saw Kili stroll out of a shop with a knapsack on his arm and an apple in his hand.

"Brother! Where is Miss Emma?" Fili noted that the girl was no where in sight.

Kili was chewing on a bite of apple. He pointed up the street. "I left her in the dress shop about a half hour ago. Thought she'd need something more appropriate for the quest."

"I see. Well have you checked on her lately?" Fili had a bad feeling about leaving Emma anywhere by herself for too long. He didn't know he very long, but he could tell that she was a careless girl and it made him uneasy.

"Nah, the lass is fine. I was just going to head over there anyway."

"Don't worry brother, I will go fetch her. Go meet the others and prepare." Fili pat his brother on the shoulder and made for the dress shop.

As he came up to the shop he noticed a dark figure on the second floor, but it slowly disappeared from view. He thought it was odd, but shrugged and walked inside. The bell rang loudly and he had fully expected to see the shop owner and Emma bustling about, but there was no one there.

"Miss Emma?..." Fili walked in a bit further, looking behind a curtain to see if she was in the back. "Miss Emma are you here?"

From above he heard someone yell something, then a smack that was followed by a thud on the floor above. He narrowed his eyes and ran out the door to get help. If he went up there alone, he might run into trouble.

Fili had never run so fast in his life. He knew if there was really any trouble, Emma would be in danger and something very mad might happen to her...and he could never forgive himself for that. He practically stumbled through the door getting the attention of the dwarves packing their bags in the otherwise empty bar.

"Fili? What is the matter, lad? You look terrible." Balin walked up to him concerned. Kili came up beside him.

"Where is Emma?" Kili asked with his hands on his hips.

Gandalf walked up next to Fili and gripped his shoulder. "Speak Master Dwarf. What has happened to the girl?

Fili was breathing hard. He swallowed to get some moisture in his throat so he could talk. "Emma...I think she's in trouble.."

The look everyone had on their faces was that of distress and in a split second, they were all running out the door.

**EMMA POV**

I was more than terrified when the one eyed man had made to grab me. He was able to yank me to my feet and drag me into the bedroom of the shop owner. The poor woman was in fright herself. She could do little to help me as she was held at sword point.

The one eyed man threw me onto the bed. I scrambled to get better footing as he descended on me. There was no contest when it came to strength. The man had me pinned against the bed without much fight. Men in this time were far stronger than where I came from.

He ripped at my clothes and moved quick to remove his trousers. I kicked, screamed, and tried hard to get away from him. The tears in my eyes almost blinded me from the scene. The way he smelled of booze when he tried to kiss me, the way he sounded when he spoke...it all brought back memories of Oliver in my apartment.

I had almost given up to my fate when I felt something sharp near my hand. It was the knife he had brought with him. I grabbed it quickly and as soon as he removed a hand from my wrist to rip off my shirt, I brought it to his throat.

The one eyed man stilled instantly and gulped when he glanced at the sharp iron against his skin.

"Move." My voice was entirely not my own. I had never sounded so demanding in my life, but I was seeing red and I was not getting raped again. Not ever. No man would ever touch me like that.

The man moved and began backing up to the door as I followed him, making sure to hold the knife tight against his throat.

"You're making a huge mistake girl." The man said angrily.

"Talk again and I'll put a new whole on that face." I was pissed. I just wanted to get out of there and run as far as I could.

When we made it back into the main room, the other two men stood quickly from their spot, but stopped when the one eyed man motioned for them not to do anything stupid. I glanced at Georgiana and was thankful she was okay. A bit shaken, but none the less she was alive.

"Georgiana, make for the stairs." The shop owner didn't hesitate as she ran through the door and plummeted down the stairs.

When I felt she was a good ways down there I made a break for the door, shutting it fast and racing down the stairs. Behind me I could here the men yell and run after us. I knew they had weapons and if they caught up to us they would surely kill us.

Georgiana was slower than I had anticipated and I caught up to her halfway through the shop. She managed to trip on one of the many boxes of fabric on the floor and I had to avoid doing the same by jumping over her rather ungracefully. When I turned back around I saw the thugs running out the stairway and toward us. Georgiana let out a loud scream just as the door to the shop opened.

I didn't look to see who it was coming in because the one eyed man had a sword coming at Georgiana. I ran to her and as the man was bringing a sword down us, I pushed the knife in my hand forward.

I felt it sink into the body of the man. The sickening sheathing into his skin was something I would always remember. It had stuck into his chest, the blood staining his shirt. He had paused mid strike and looked down at the knife. His eyes found mine and all I saw was fear.

The man fell to the ground with a thud. His lifeless body unmoving from its position. I stood there feeling numb. The rush of adrenaline had begun to leave my body and everything was starting to swirl in the room. I glanced up from the body and saw the dozen bodies within the shop.

It was the company. They had come to save me. Through my tears I saw them all standing there looking at me. I couldn't tell what expressions they had on their face, but it was probably not good. Once again, I had killed someone.

Suddenly I felt light headed and I swayed in place. A pair of hands gripped me to keep me steady, but the darkness took me. My last thought was that I was probably going to wake up in some other world. It was happening again.

When I woke up it had only been about an hour, from what I was told. Gandalf sat at the end of my bed again, which was back at the The Prancing Pony. I sat up slowly while rubbing my head. It heard tremendously.

"Gandalf?"

He smiled kindly and shifted in his chair. "It's alright Emma, you're safe."

"What happened?.."

"You're lucky we had got there when we did. The other men would have surely cut you down after killing their companion, but now the proper authorities have the other two. Seems someone paid them to hold you captive."

"Why would someone do that?"

Gandalf chuckled and lit a pipe. "That is a very good question. Regardless, the problem is taken care of and Thorin thought it might be best to wait another night before we journey."

Well that wasn't fair. They needed to get going soon. Durin's Day would be upon them quicker than they would expect and I would not be the cause for delay.

I shook my head. "No Gandalf, we need to leave soon."

He seemed to weigh my answer before nodding. "Very well. If you are sure you can continue.."

"I can. I just need a few minutes...if I need more rest I will sleep on the way."

"As you wish Miss Emma. I will inform Thorin of your decision." Gandalf slowly got up taking a few puffs of his pipe and leaving me to get ready.

I had no idea what had actually happened, but I knew that I had killed someone else. I let out a sigh and pushed myself from the bed. I was still in the clothes the shop owner had given me. Had I paid for them?

Opening the door I took a peek out. No one was around. I walked slowly down the hall and down the stairs to the bar below. Once again the company was sitting in the corner eating. It must have been lunch time. They noticed me immediately and turned to look at me.

The look on most of their faces was unreadable. These damn dwarves were good at hiding their feelings. Kili was the first one to run over me. I let out a surprised squeak when he lifted me from the ground in a bear hug and spun me around.

"Emma we were so worried!" I was so confused.

"Kili what's going on? What happened?"

Kili put me down carefully and smiled warmly. "Fili went to look for you after I ran into him. He came back saying you were in trouble and by the time we all made it over there you had already killed the guy. The other two tried to run, but we got them. Oh! And the dress shop lady said she was so thankful that you saved her life that she wanted you to have your attire at no charge! Isn't that great!" Kili was far too excited about all of this for my liking.

"But...Kili I killed a man..."

"Yea? But he was going to kill you! Why are you so worried about it?" Kili looked as confused as I was. "You've killed before haven't you?"

"I think was Kili means is you had a right to kill him, lass. Otherwise you wouldn't be here with us right now." I glanced up to see Balin turned in his chair with a smile.

I guess I had forgot how things were so different here. People were killed for lesser reason and obviously no one saw any problem with the man being killed for a good reason. It still set me on edge, but made me feel a tad bit better knowing they weren't appalled.

I smiled as Kili led me over to the table where lunch was waiting. The company was welcoming as I joined them. The smile on my face didn't leave the entire time. I was so happy that they were encouraging about the situation.

At some point I had made eye contact with Fili. He paused from eating when our gazes locked. I would have to thank him personally before we set off. He was the reason I was here. He had heard us back at the shop and for that I was grateful. Grateful that he was smarter than he seemed and that he cared enough to get help right away.

His head had lifted slightly as I continued to smile at him. The surprised look on his face slowly turned to a returning smile and after another moment, we were both back to eating.

Things were so strange in this world, but I was glad to be in the company of men who would help me as much as I would help them.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so I have to apologize for taking so long to write. I have been very busy and I feel terrible for not getting these chapters out as fast as my first one. I'm trying, I promise! :) Here's one to hold you over until the better ones are started. Thank you!**

**And always review!**

Not too long in the day, we were able to leave Bree. The lovely dress shop owner gave me more than I had thought. There was a knap sack full of traveling clothes and with Kili's extra gifts it was also complete with toiletries, though it was barely much to get excited over. He purchased a bristled hair brush and some nice soap for when they would be stopping along the way. Not much more than that sadly. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't ungrateful, I just wasn't used to being so unclean for long periods of time...and with this trip and time period, it looked as though I would be pretty dirty from here on out.

The company had been rather nice to me since we had left Bree. Apparently killing someone in front of them was a way of getting respect...or something like that. I should have known. Even Dwalin nodded at me with some new form of admiration. It was so weird. Thorin made sure to place me in the middle of the company for safety reasons, which I didn't mind, but he made me feel less than adequate for this quest...

Who am I kidding? I am less than adequate for something as insane as this. I knew what was going to happen and yet I kept going. If I really was dead and this was some form of punishment then it was one funny way of doing it because I would keep going until I died again, if only to end his miserable trek.

Seriously, we have been riding almost half a day. The day before had not been so bad, but now that I was mentally exhausted and worn out, it was starting to drain me.

Kili had once again asked if I would ride with him and once again I agreed. He was more than thrilled to talk about my little mishap in Bree. Continuously asking me how I felt and what was going through my mind...it was starting to wear me down.

"Kili for the last time, I barely had time to think! I just saw someone come at me with something sharp. What do you think I was going to do? Just stand there and let them kill me? I think not." I said running a hand over my face. Normally I was nice to him, but irritability was starting to show it's ugly face.

"Of course Emma, I knew you wouldn't let anyone hurt you, but the way you moved...well you just had to have something on your mind! Not to mention you said you barely had training with a sword and the way you just stepped forward and.."

"Kili! Leave the poor girl alone! She's had enough of your silly excitement. Can't you see she's tired?" Fili finally said something. I could tell by how tense he was riding next to us that he was even getting annoyed by his brothers constant poking.

Kili seemed to heed elder brother's words and sighed. "Sorry Miss Emma. I was just excited for you..."

"Excited that I took another persons life? I do not find that something to be proud of..." The idea had made me think back to when I had killed Oliver...the look on his face when I finally looked at the work I had done. Nothing could have prepared me for something like that.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I almost fell off the horse, but was held in place by Fili who had been the cause of taking me out of my thoughts.

"Try not to take it so hard Miss Emma. We all have taken lives here...save for the hobbit. We don't do it because we want to, we do it because we have to. We know you didn't want to take his life, but if you didn't the shop keep or yourself would have died in his place and I for one am glad that it was him instead of you..." His final confession caused a blush to accompany his soft smile.

Fili words had me staring at him, probably looking liking a dolt, but they made sense to me. If I had not taken the life of that man or Oliver's...then I would not be here...even still I couldn't be certain if I was alive to begin with, but it did put me at ease.

I tried to smile as best I could and put my hand on his. "Thank you Fili. It's a nice sentiment." Was all I could say.

Fili quickly withdrew his hand from my shoulder and effectively out from under my hand. "You are more than welcome My Lady." With a quick clearing of his throat and a gentle kick from his heel, he was moving his pony a few feet further from Kili and myself.

How odd. I was more than confused. Fili acted so strangely around me it was almost scary sometimes. Maybe it was the whole thing about him being next in line for he title of King under the Mountain...

"My brother, ever the regal one." Kili said with a chuckle.

"Does he always act like that?" I asked Kili while still watching Fili's retreating back.

Kili glanced back at me with a smirk. "I don't think I've seen Fili run from a pretty face ever in my life..but you are a special case I would imagine."

"Special?" He better not be saying what I think he's saying. "Does he think I'm daft? Is that why he walks around eggshells around me?"

The expression on Kili's face went from that ever loving smirk to a sad frown. He quickly turned forward so I could not see it.

"Emma it is probably due to our first meeting. What happened to you before...maybe he is trying to respect your space. Durin knows you need it." Kili was obviously defending his brothers strange behavior.

I sighed and leaned my head against Kili's back. "I suppose you're right...I must seem like a pitiful mess to you all."

"Nonsense Miss Emma. You always look delightful. " A voice next to us had me spinning my head only to see Bilbo smiling at me. He was the one to take care of me when I first arrived and I knew for sure that he would be the one to be there in the end.

I smiled at him and hoped it showed how grateful I was for the little pick-me-up, even though I knew it wasn't true. I probably looked at terrible as I felt.

"Thank you Bilbo, once again your kindness has done wonders to my depressing state." I teased and sat a bit straighter.

"It's my pleasure to make you smile. Such a pretty face shouldn't have a frown upon it."

"Mr. Baggins, are you trying to court the 'delightful' Emma here?" Kili butted in with a smirk across his face once more.

"W-what!? N-n-no! I am doing no such thing! She is but a friend is all and I was trying to-" Bilbo was blushing like a school girl. It was too adorable, I actually laughed at his expression.

Kili cut him off with a hand up. " 'Tis alright Master Baggins, it's understandable why you would find yourself enamored with her. Many would find such a creature to be..." Kili trailed off, looking back to the front of the company as they began to slow down.

I blinked curiously and nudged him. "To be what?"

Kili looked over his shoulder, of course he was smirking. "Hm? What were we talking about? I thought- Ow! Damn Emma, you're turning into a saucy wench." He found himself rubbing the back of his head after the good knocking I gave him. He deserved it...

"Call me a wench again and I'll do more than give you a good whack on the head."

"I'll take whatever you give me, lass." Kili kicked his pony causing it to jolt forward a bit to keep up with the rest.

The next few hours were longer the longest I had ever had to endure. Kili kept me company, as did Bilbo when he felt like chiming in, but what really kept me entertained was the beauty of the countryside. The open view that was set before me was astounding. Rivers ran freely, forests grew without worry of being cut down by the acres for paper products, the landscape was free of towering buildings, and the air was the cleanest I had breathed.

It wasn't until darkness was on the horizon when Thorin finally gave the word to stop. Thank goodness for that. The moment I swung my legs off the pony and hit the ground, my legs gave out and Kili had to carry me over to a rock to sit down.

"Relax, lass. Let us take care of this." Kili told me as he set me down gently.

I sighed and hit one of my numb legs. It had been several years since I actually rode a horse, but I should have been used to it regardless...it was the ponies. It had to be, they were so tiny...but then again, I felt pretty small...an adjustment I would have to get used to.

I gave up and sat against the hard rock wall behind me. Thorin was smart to pick a spot next to a cliff, though it left little for escape in my opinion. The dwarves around me hustled and bustled to get a small camp set up for the company. Bilbo was frantically trying to help as best he could, but it didn't take long for Dwalin to nicely suggest that he help Bombur with the meals.

I was attempting to try and stand when a heavy hand pushed me back down and the grey wizard was sitting beside me with a pipe in his mouth.

"Dear Emma, I do hope you are not trying to go against the wishes of a dwarf. They can be very demanding so I suggest you stay seated until this is all over." Gandalf took a few careful puffs before throwing a wink in my direction.

With a huff I crossed my arms and leaned back. "I feel so useless."

Gandalf only smirked and watched the camp being set up around us. "We both know you are not."

"Ah yes, how forgetful of me. I'm such a useful 'seer'." I said with an eye roll.

"What you may or may not know could possibly help our company greatly. I should know more of this shortly."

I had to look at him for a moment. He obviously had somewhat believed my story when I first told him, so what other confirmation did he need? Oh wait. Lord Elrond. I forgot he led them to rivendell.

"Do you think he may know more of this little predicament?" The surprise on Gandalf's face was priceless, but it was only brief and was quickly covered by a wry smirk.

"So you know, do you? You are indeed proving to have the knowledge you claim. That is more than useful, my dear."

"Yes, but it will be more than difficult to prove that to the rest of this lot. They think of me more as a accidental killer than a seer." I sighed and tried not to let this whole thing get to me.

"You are capable of a great many things Emma, whether you choose to do them is entirely up to you." It was a strange thing for him to just come out and say all of a sudden, but after a good look at the relaxing wizard who only stared into the fading light, I smiled and took the words in stride.

It took very little time for the company to put together a fairly reasonable camp. I had no complaints. Bombur and Bilbo had created a very warm stew, which was delicious by the way, and once all the dishes were cleaned up, we were sent to bed.

Literally, I was sent to bed.

Thorin was the one to quick suddenly stand up and tell his two nephews they had first watch. I was hardly tired, but when I stood to join the two men by the fire to keep them company, Thorin stepped in front of me and quickly sent me packing to my bedroll.

The words 'you've had a long day' and ' too much for a woman to handle all at once' was in his little speech. I could have punched him. No, scratch that, I could have tried to punch him, but I'm sure my ass would have ended up on the ground. So instead sighed and stomped to me spot. It was close to the fire, thank god, so that I could at least stay warm.

The night wore on incredibly slowly. I had woken up every twenty minutes breathing hard and sitting up with cold sweats. Each time my hand was on my chest from the tightening feeling that had overcome me. Every one around me seemed to be asleep, the two brother's of course had jumped each time I was startled awake. The first few times they had been quite concerned, but after that I told them to leave me be...because well, there was nothing anyone could do.

So here I was now. Just...laying there. My eyes were closed, but I couldn't get to sleep. I had accepted the fact that I may never get a good night's sleep ever again. Not after all that had been going on. Every time I tried I just dreamed of what had happened to me. It was the most recent events in the dress shop that were the cause this time.

Oh and did I mention Bombur's snoring? No? Well that was the second reason why I couldn't sleep. He was loud as fuck. There was no sleeping when you were around that dwarf.

Someone else must have thought the same thing too because I heard a loud sigh and someone get up. When I cracked an eye open I saw Bilbo retreating back. He made his way to the horses and was out of view for only a few seconds, only because of my awkward position on the ground.

I closed my eyes with a sigh of my own before there was an awful screeching in the distance. It was the most disturbing and terrifying noise I had ever heard.

"What was that?" I heard Bilbo ask nervously.

The next words had me sitting up rather quickly. "Orcs." Kili replied, looking all too serious.

I snapped my head around to look at him, but he only kept his eyes on Bilbo. Fili, on the other hand slowly got up when he noticed the uneasy look I must have had on my face. With his pipe in hand he stalked over to me carefully and sat against the wall, his reassuring smile set me at ease only a little...and I will admit that I scooted closer if only to feel a little safer.

"Orcs?" Bilbo hurriedly skipped over toward us. He was obviously not too thrilled about the idea of orcs being out there as well.

Bilbo must have said it a bit loudly because the half sleeping Thorin jolted awake and looked around. I had turned to catch the worried look in his face and he his hand when to his sword when he noticed how nervous I was. The fear in my eyes probably made him believe there was actually one around here.

"Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there." Fili voice made me once again spin my head to look at the brothers. "The lone-lands are crawling with them."

Now they were just being cruel. We were safe, I knew that, they knew that, but Bilbo didn't. Fili looked at me when he was about to say something else, but the moment he caught my narrowed eyes he snapped his mouth shut and shifted uncomfortably. That however didn't stop Kili from opening his big fat mouth and scaring the hell out of Bilbo and myself some more.

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood."

Bilbo was obviously very scared by now and looked back out into the distance, most likely hoping none would be popping out at them any time soon. Once his back was turned to us, Kili glanced over to Fili and smirked before they both gave a small chuckle.

Fili was unlucky enough to be in my reach because I hit him in the arm. He rubbed his arm and opened his mouth to say something, but Thorin spoke first.

"You think that's funny?" His low voice caught us all by surprise. Regardless of me knowing ahead of time that it would be coming, his voice still made me jump. Thorin was standing and eying his nephews angrily. "You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?"

"We didn't mean anything by it." Poor Kili. He really did look sorry. Neither of the brothers would make eye contact with their imposing uncle. They both look devastated.

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world." thorin's harsh words trailed behind him as he walked from the camp.

I had shifted slightly to face the brother's, not giving Thorin's fading figure a second glance. Kili and Fili were a little scourged by the whole thing. Who could blame them? They were obviously here to prove something to the other dwarves, especially their uncle, who probably didn't want them to come along to begin with.

I felt so bad for them. I knew what it was like to be a disappointment. My father had always talked down to me. It was hard being the only girl in our prestigious family. He expected me to be a perfect child from the start, and for the most part I was, but when he didn't like something I did, he would quickly burn me with his words of disapproval. Thorin was much more gentle than my father...but it was still hard to watch.

I just wanted to do what my mother had done. She had held me while I cried out in frustration. She would give me words of encouragement...but that only lasted so long before even she expected more. They loved me, yes...but it was hard to get it out of them sometimes.

The closest to me was Fili, so I did the first thing I could think of. I grabbed his hand as gently as I could. To say the gesture startled him would be an understatement. He nearly jumped from his spot. When his surprised face met mine, I could only smile assuredly and hope it would help ease the busted ego he may have had.

What I didn't expect was for his face to turn completely red and the pipe in his hand to drop to the ground. His eyes were wide with some emotion I couldn't place and a rather uneasy feeling came over me. One that had me snatching my hand away in an instant.

"I'm sorry...I was just trying to.." I had my hands securely in my lap as I stared down at them. I felt a bit embarrassed for trying to comfort the strong warrior dwarf and get such a strange reaction from him.

He seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in and his features softened. "No, lass. Don't apologize...I shouldn't have-"

"Don't mind him, laddie." Balin had came over to the fire. "Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs."

Fili looked from Balin to his uncle with concern and curiosity in his eyes. Kili was still a bit miffed from the ego deflation, but listen none-the-less.

I knew what was coming. This story was one I had read about several times.

"After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient Dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of orcs led by the most vile of all their race..."

"Azog the Defiler..." My mouth had a mind of it's own because I had not realized I had said anything until Balin looked at me.

"You know of this?" Balin questioned.

I blinked and looked to the others. Their eyes were on me. Even Gandalf looked up from his pipe to peer over at me with curiosity.

"I...We are speaking of the Battle of Azanulbizar are we not?"

"You surprise me, lass. Most so young know little of it..."Balin took a few careful steps around the fire toward me.

"Heh, well..I am a seer after all remember?" Balin eyed me for a moment before Kili brought him out back to the story.

"What happened?" Kili apparently liked war stories...as I would assume more dwarves did.

Balin cleared his throat and continued with the story. "Ah yes. The giant Gundabad orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the king."

It was a most uncomfortable thing to hear. How Thorin's grandfather had been killed like that in front of Thorin must have been difficult to handle. I inched closer to listen more intently. The way Balin told the story brought it to life and effectively caught mu up-most attention. I did however find myself closer to Fili because of it and I had been aware of the fact that he leaned toward me as he listened, in some strange attempt to comfort my discomfort.

"Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing. Taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him."

Balin's face was that of pride as he looked over at Thorin who stood quietly away from the group.

"A young dwarf prince facing down the pale orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe. His armor rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield."

The story was so intense it had indeed woken most from their half sleeping state to listen in as well. I had heard the shuffling or blankets and bodies. Some knew the story well, others, much like the young brothers, were only hearing it for the first time.

"Azog the Defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. And our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast..." The anguish in the older dwarf's face was readable. "..Nor song that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow."

The words that began to pour out of his mouth had everyone standing up slowly. All of their eyes were to the King that had no kingdom.

"There is one I could call king." His final words brought the dwarves slowly stepping toward Thorin who was more than likely listening to the story as well.

When Thorin turned around, he spotted the dwarves who had woken from their slumber. They stood with their gaze to their seemingly fearless leader with awe.

He only regarded them for a brief second before walking through them toward the fire.

Bilbo spoke next, asking a question only three of us knew the true answer to. "And the pale orc? What happened to him?"

Thorin was the one to answer. His voice full of venom when he spoke about that vile creature. "He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago."

The group had grown quiet and some looked down to remember the story and it's devastating blow to the Durin line. As I looked around at them I felt an overwhelming sense to hug each and every one of them. Instead I stood slowly, getting the attention of Fili and Kili and spoke over to Thorin.

"I will take the rest of the night's watch."

The company looked over at me like I had grass growing out of my ears. Thorin especially looked bewildered by the idea.

"Girl, you will lay down and go back to bed. I would rather have the hobbit on watch than a woman."

What the fuck?! I threw my hands on my hips and glared at the king who was glaring back just as much.

"I am offering to keep watch so that you may all get some rest. It has been a long day and you all need your strength! I am not fit enough to fight if something should happen, but a warrior that is fully rested will probably be more aware in a battle? Why must that be so difficult for you to understand?" I tried not to sound so angry, but Thorin pushed buttons I didn't even know I had.

"And what will happen when something comes at us in the middle of the night? You are not in the least bit trained to keep an eye out for danger! You are just a girl burdening this company with your weakness, regardless of your claim of being a seer!"

The anger in his eyes was not because of me, I was certain of that. It was in the moment of this story, a sore spot that must have drove him made. Before he had such soft expressions when his eyes were upon me...pity for all the wrong doing against me. I couldn't let anger take me as well.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Do you not believe me?"

I couldn't tell what his face looked like, but the hesitation when he didn't answer made me wonder if he was just looking for someone to fight with...and when I didn't take the bait, he must have relaxed slightly.

"I..I do not know." The uncertainty was there in his voice.

"Does my word mean nothing to you my friend?" Gandalf spoke up from his spot. He didn't sound too concerned about what was going on.

"Gandalf you know I value your word above most...I just have my doubts of her ability." I had opened my eyes by then and saw Thorin pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

Gandalf was going to defend my so called honor, but I opened my mouth first. "How long did it take for you to tell that story before you actually began to believe it?" I had turned my attention to Balin.

Balin seemed confused by my words. "I'm sorry, lass. I don't understand.."

"It was such a brave story. One that showed the subsequent fall of two great kings in the Durin line...but your story is flawed by those who know the truth." I was betting on the idea that the book and movie would have to mash in some way...God I hope I was right.

"What are you babbling on about girl?" Thorin spoke this time, obviously annoyed by what I was saying.

I turned to the King under the Mountain. "Your grandfather Thror. He did not die in battle...but I understand why you would want to paint it that way, after all, all good stories need embellishment." I was being too bold, I knew it, but the look on Thorin's face meant I was on the right track.

"Surely you must be mistaken Miss Emma..." Balin stepped forward, trying to play it off as though I was wrong.

Thorin straightened and effectively pulled himself together. "You know not what you speak of. Stay quiet lest I leave you at the next home we come upon."

He began to walk away. The others watched what was transpiring between him and myself. Now I was angry. What I was about to say next was something I didn't want to have to say...but he drove me to it.

" 'Beggars' who will not wait at the doors and enter my realm to attempt thieving will meet a similar fate.'" No matter that I almost whispered it, Thorin heard it and stepped forward with a fierce anger in his eyes.

"What did you just say?" Thorin was so close, his face leaned down to mine and his overwhelming presence engulfed me. I felt so small next to him...but in a sad attempt to meet his gaze I tipped my face up to look him in the eyes.

"Is that not the message sent to your father and yourself when Thror tried to enter Khazad-dum. Azog cut off his head and threw it out with his body...that is what sent you to war with him...revenge against your fallen grandfather and king..." My words deepened the fire in Thorin's eyes and before I could say anything else I was pinned against the rock wall and a pair of hands was wrapped around my neck.

"Thorin stop!" I heard Fili yell.

"Stop this madness!" Bofur's words were barely audible as adrenaline rushed through my ears and my air began to run out.

My vision began to blur and I felt tears run down my face. There was a struggle going on because I could feel jerking and movement, but the darkness was closing in.

Finally air rushed into my lungs as I fell to the ground in a heap. When my vision cleared enough to see I was staring down at the dirt. One hand was holding me up and the other I had at my sore throat. I gulped in as much air as I could.

Small hands grabbed my arm and a soft voice flowed into my ears.

"Miss Emma are you alright?" Bilbo was trying to help me sit up, but I was planted in place on my hand and knees.

I felt the tears spill from my face. Once again I had come so close to death, but instead of a hammer it was a person who had saved me. I don't know who it was or what exactly had transpired, but I was terrified that I had almost died...again. If that was possible at all.

"Emma my dear, can you hear me?" I felt the large hand of Gandalf touch my back as he spoke with concern.

I closed my eyes and tried to ignore them. I just wanted to wake up from this awful nightmare. Why was I in this place? Why would I be here? It had to be a dream.

"Is she alright?" Fili's voice was filled with anxiety.

"Give her room brother.." Said a just as concerned Kili.

After a few moments of silence I was able to catch my breath. My neck still throbbed with pain, but I was no longer feeling as though death was at my doorstep.

I cracked my eyes open and slowly lifted my head as I sat back on my heels. I let out a harsh cough and looked to see the worried faces of the company around me. Bilbo, Fili, and Kili were closest and looked to be in the most shock. The others were scattered in my vision about the are with glances of worry and pity...a few however had some angry features to them.

As my watery eyes wandered my surroundings I saw Thorin in the distance with Gandalf. The angered dwarf was pacing back and forth as Gandalf was speaking to him. No doubt giving him some well deserved lecture...but that wasn't good enough for me. No, this was the last time I would let any man or dwarf put their hands on me.

I stood from my disheveled position and stomped over to the wizard and dwarf king with red in my vision. Now, I heard the voices behind me telling me to come back and was well aware of a hand trying to stop me, but I was quick enough to push them out of my way and continued my descent upon the two.

Thorin was the first to see me coming. He stopped and turned toward me, not looking as angry as he had earlier. Gandalf had also turned his face to gaze at me and took a step toward me, probably sensing the danger in the situation.

Thorin's face was softer than it had been moments ago and sorrow filled his expressions...of course that didn't hinder the anger that had completely engulfed me.

"Miss Emma...I-I am most sorry for the way I acted. I shouldn't hav-" Unforunately for him, he didn't get another word in.

When my anger finally subsided ,there was an unconscious Thorin on the ground and a throbbing hand attached to my wrist.

Was I thinking? Hell no. Did I regret it? A little bit. Did he deserve it? Fuck yes!

Pain seared through my hand. "Ow, holy hell that hurt!"

As I cradled my hand I saw the company rush over to make sure their king was okay.

"Miss Emma what were you thinking?!"

I glanced up at a fairly angry looking Fili, who, until now, had never raised his voice to me. "Well I certainly wasn't thinking I would practically break my hand when I hit him!"

"This is not the time to jest. You just hit a king, lass." Oin was leaning over Thorin, who was staring to come to.

The dwarves had gathered around their fallen king while Gandalf and Bilbo stood on either side of me. My hand was still throbbing, but luckily I had a wizard on my side and with a bit of magic he made it feel a tad bit better. It had been a total of 12 minutes since I sent Thorin to the ground with a fist and I was starting to get a bit nervous.

The magnitude of what I had done had not fully hit me until I calmed down fully. Bilbo was nice enough to wrap my sore hand while Gandalf was patiently waiting the verdict of how Thorin was fairing. Oin, Gloin, and Dwalin were able to prop him up near the fire to check him.

Most of the dwarves stood around as they waited for him to wake fully...the looks I was getting made me wish I had never thrown that punch. Kili, however, found this to be funny. Every time he glanced over to me he had to stifle a laugh. Fili would glare at him and then turn his gaze over to me with an emotion I was all the more familiar with. Disappointment. I had to avert my eyes from everyone and everything...except my feet...at least they didn't glare at me.

"He's awake." Balin had made his way over to us from across the camp with a worried expression.

I looked up from my feet and saw Thorin standing above the others in confusion. When his eyes locked onto me, I tried to run...but unfortunately a rather amused wizard grabbed my arm and stopped me from my promising escape. I sent him a glare when he smirked down at me. God this wizard had a terrible sense of humor. Here I was about to be dwarf chow and all he could do was smirk about it.

My anger towards the wizard was short lived when I heard the heavy footsteps of an equally angry dwarf heading strait for me. I turned my head to see Thorin bounding over to me with the fiercest scowl I had ever seen on any person.

I was scared out of my wits. There was no saving me from his scorn. It was all over. I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed to whatever god was listening that this would be over quickly. I would have pissed myself if I had anything in my bladder.

I waited for the blow. Waited for some form of pain. I had hit a very angry dwarf king and fully expected to be put to death for doing so. What would keep Thorin from doing so? Nothing. He didn't even want me on this journey to begin with. He didn't like me...which made me a dead woman. AGAIN.

"Let me see your hand." Thorin's voice was low, but gave nothing away.

I didn't even bother opening my eyes when I lifted my sore hand. It was carefully grasped and turned over. The motion had caused a hiss of pain from my lips. The wizard had done very little to ease the pain. It wouldn't matter anyway. Apparently my punishment was to have the very hand cut off that I struck him with. Isn't that what they did in such nomadic times?

"How such a gentle hand could do so much damage is beyond me. I apologize for the way I acted. I was not prepared for the knowledge you held and when...It was a regrettable situation ...and I fully deserved your retaliation. I hope I am forgiven."

…...What the?

I opened my eyes with knitted eyebrows and probably the most confused look I had ever had on my face. I didn't speak. I couldn't. I was far to confused about the situation to even open my mouth, much less form words.

"I see you are still angry with me...very well." Thorin stepped back from my space, dropped my hand gently, and started to walk away.

_Uh okay. Not dying today then?_ "Wait!" I took a solid step forward. Thorin turned to look at me stoically. "I-..You are forgiven. I am just confused...I expected to be punished for my actions.."

Thorin smiled lightly and crossed him arms across his chest. "Punished?" He asked as a smirk began to form on his lips. "For what? For hitting someone who attacked you first?"

"Well...not just someone. A king."

Thorin sighed and shook his head. "Dwarves are very honorable people Miss Emma. You will not be punished for doing something any normal dwarf would have done."

"So...we're square? We're even?" I hesitantly asked.

"Aye, we are." He gave me a curt nod before disappearing behind a boulder. Most likely to get some sleep I'd imagine. Who could blame him?

I was still staring where he had disappeared when a hand was brought down on my shoulder. I jumped and looked up to see Dwalin standing to my right.

"Be thankful, lass. A king does not apologize often." He then smirked and gave my shoulder a tight squeeze.

"Nor does one get hit by a woman either." Added a chuckling Bofur.

"Aye, that was one hell of a swing. I didn't think such small hands could do something like that!" Kili had materialized to my left and was snatching my bandaged hand up into his own.

"Ow you wanker that hurts!" I pulled my hand back and rubbed it.

"Oh, sorry Emma. I was just seeing the damage." Kili was grinning ear to ear. He probably thought it funny how I clocked his uncle.

The other Durin dwarf was still eying me warily from his new found spot near a tree with a pipe tucked in his lips. I paid no mind to him as the camp turned back to it's normal state. The company began to settle into their bedrolls once again and I was made to sleep near the fire where I could be watched over carefully. Bofur and Bifur were now on watch and the Durin brothers were sleeping near me. It was like they were officially told to watch over me while on this journey...it was a nice sentiment.

Kili slept firmly to my right. Not caring at all that he was too close for comfort. Fili, on the other hand, was distanced to my left. His back turned to me, his body as rigid as a board. He must have still been made. He seemed to be the more serious of the two and therefore took the punch I gave his uncle more dramatically.

I had spent most of my night staring at his back. I was tired, of course, but I was still afraid if I closed my eyes I would have another nightmare. Not something I wanted to go through at the moment.

Suddenly an arm fell onto my side. With a groan I pushed Kili's unconscious body off of my own. Damn, how did he sleep so deeply when there was a chance of danger being around the bend? It was beyond me. I sighed heavily and scooted a bit away from him in order to keep another incident like that. Didn't need some of the dwarves getting the wrong idea about me.

When my eyes went back to the sleeping Fili, he had turned his body to face me. For a few silent moments I had stared at his form. He looked less uptight and more like what he should be; Himself.

"Miss Emma, I would advice you to get some sleep. We have a long journey ahead of us." Fili still had his eyes closed, but I had not thought he was awake. It had startled me slightly.

"I would if I could." I sounded far too tired when the words escaped my mouth.

Fili eyes opened slowly to reveal piercing blue orbs...not quite as intense as his uncles. Hints of green sliced through the blue in small amounts. It was a quite a sig-

_Woah. Stop there._

I shook my head and sighed heavily. "Are you mad at me?"

"Mad? I suppose I could be, yes. You did, after all, strike my uncle...but you did have good reason to do so." He sounded rather nonchalant about the matter, which made me raise an eyebrow.

"So then you _are_ made?" I asked.

Fili smiled and turned onto his back, his eyes staring at the open sky above us. "No Emma. I am not mad. At first, I was a bit upset...more so at what might happen to you, but I knew no more harm would be done. What Thorin says is true. We are very honorable dwarves."

Relief rolled off my shoulders and I relaxed. I had thought for sure I was going to be shunned by him for the next couple days, but it would seem that once again I was wrong about these dwarves.

"Well that doesn't make my hand feel any better." The sarcasm in my statement caused a chuckle to rise from Fili's throat.

The sound brought a smile to my face. He was far better looking when he was laughing.

"Get to sleep, Emma. At least try...you'll need it." Fili was still smirking from his amusement and turned his to me when he had nothing more to say.

I did try, but what was held behind my eyelids was far more terrifying than what I had seen before. Dragons were set before me in a sea of fire and once more I was in the grips of death. What was to pass on this journey had thrown me into a darkness which I had yet to encounter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another chapter! Please review, review, REVIEW! :)**

Two days had passed since the incident with Thorin. Luckily for me it seemed to have faded into the past for most of the dwarves. There was a sort of quiet respect for what had transpired that evening. Thorin certainly didn't glare at me or get any vengeance by sending me to some trivial task when setting up camp...though I did have to cook with Bombur once. That was almost a disaster. Don't get me wrong, I can cook just fine...but when he pulled out three little rabbits and began to skin them right there in front of me, well let's just say he wont be asking for my help again. I lost my lunch, which had been very little, but was enough to deter him from seeking me for assistance.

The beginning of this day was quite beautiful. I had taken to riding with Kili during the morning. He was quite happy I had done so. The day before I begged Gandalf to let me ride with him because, well, I was quite tired of dealing with dwarves. I just needed a day to mentally relax. Not have to be witty and sweet in order to keep them at bay of their ridiculous questions about my past.

We had stopped for lunch, very briefly I might add, to stretch our legs and, as some of the dwarves proclaimed, to relieve ourselves. The moment we were told to stop, most of the dwarves had jumped off their ponies and ran for a nearby tree. Kili nearly knocked me off the pony, and would have, if Fili had not been there to grab my arm and hold me steady.

"Thank you, Fili." I wiped my brow and sighed with relief. When I began to fall there was a sudden rush of adrenaline and my stomach had dropped from fright. Thank goodness Fili had been there.

The blonde hair only smiled and gave me a curt nod before he carefully got off his pony. Unlike the others, he grabbed the reins of my pony, along with his own, and led them to a spot to be tied up. Like a gentlemen he walked around my pony and put his hands up to help me down.

At first I just looked at him. I was a bit surprised at how nice he was being. Not at all like the shy, stand offish dwarf I had known only a few days ago.

"Come now, lass. I wont bite...hard at least." He sent me a flashing grin and motioned with his hands for me to get down.

I blinked and blushed at his boldness, but shook my head to rid myself of the butterflies that had quite suddenly fluttered about my insides.

"Alright, but if you do bite, don't be surprised if you can't walk for a day or two." I carefully lifted my leg over the pony and pushed myself from the saddle.

Fili smirked as I fell into his arms. "Wouldn't presume anything less of ya, lass."

He set me down onto my feet and with a wink, he left me. Most likely to relieve himself as well because he disappeared behind a rather large tree.

_Well that wasn't weird. _

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and walked over to Gandalf who was idly sitting against a tree trunk, of course with a pipe in his mouth. He saw me coming and smiled incandescently. I gave him a wry smile in return, until a soft breeze hit my face. I froze as it lifted my hair from my shoulders and pulled at it gently. It tickled it's way across my skin pale skin and when I inhaled I could smell the scent of what I could only describe as moist spring air. Rain. That's what it was.

"Emma, what is wrong my dear?" Gandalf's voice broke the spell and I opened my eyes, I didn't even realize I had closed them.

"Hm?" I looked at Gandalf who was probably wondering what my crazy self was doing.

"You looked as though something wonderful had crossed your mind." He said with a chuckle as he set his pipe back on his lips.

"Did I?" I shrugged and stepped over to him. I leaned my shoulder against his tree and looked to the sky. "I was just smelling the air."

This must have caught him off guard because he was looking up to me with the most peculiar look. "Smelling the air? And what exactly were you smelling it for?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Can you not smell it?"

"Smell what, if I may ask?" He sounded as though he knew what I was going to say, but was waiting to see if he was correct about it. It was that sort of tone. Was he testing me?

"Rain. It smells of rain." The answer made him smile brightly.

He put his pipe back into his mouth and took a puff of it. "It does, indeed. Not too far off, I might add."

I opened my mouth to ask him how exactly he knew, but Bombur came up to us with a small plate of cheese and bread. Forgetting my question when I saw the food, I took the plate with a silent 'thank you' and began eating. It was so very strange to not have as much food as I was used to back in my time. Junk food and gluttony was no longer an option here...unless you had a rather large castle and lots of gold, I suppose.

Then again...the sight I saw at Bilbo's hobbit hole proved that dwarves were used to large amounts of food. I retract my comment. Gluttony was an option when you were a dwarf.

The company sat around in a circle eating silently. They just wanted to eat and be on their way again. I was taking a bite of my bread when I felt a tug at my shirt. I looked over to Bilbo who was holding a cup of water.

"You must be parched." He said with a gentle smile.

I swallowed the bread and took the cup from him. "Thank you, Bilbo. You are very considerate."

Bilbo blushed and nervously laughed before he sat back down to finish his small lunch. I took a small sip of the water. It was cool and probably the freshest water I had ever drank. It was clean and...well natural. Though this time was so far behind in technology and other necessities I was used to, it made up for in it's vast unpolluted land. This was land that would not see such tragedy to earth's natural resources for a very long time.

It was a sad thing to think about, but it was short lived when the camp suddenly began to move and lunchtime was officially over. I grumbled as I gave back my plate. I had only got a few good bites in and my stomach was still growling.

The group began to saddle up their belongings once more and lift themselves onto their ponies. There were a few conversations here and there about the journey. I laughed when I passed Gloin and Bofur talking about all the gold they would find within the mountain. They had no idea how difficult their journey would be before they even saw Erebor.

I ventured my way over to Kili's pony, where he was pulling himself onto the saddle. He caught my eye when he had settled and smirked.

"Ready for another long day, Emma?" He reached out an arm to help me up.

"Not entirely. Just be sure not to wiggle around so much this time." I took his hand and he started to pull me up when Fili came into view.

"Well if he wiggles so much, it's probably because he has to share a saddle. It can be most uncomfortable for those who are not used to it." Fili was a top his horse with a smirk as he looked at his brother.

Kili and Fili shared a look that I am sure was some sort of code. It made me nervous. Kili let me back down to the ground and crossed his arms over his chest.

"If you think it's so easy, you take her!" Kili was frowning as though he was angry...they were just smirking at each other a moment ago. What happened?

"Very well. Miss Emma," Fili looked down at me with a kind smile and kick his pony forward to come to my side. "Would you like to ride with me the rest of the day?"

I blinked and looked up at Kili who was on one side, then to Fili who was on the other side waiting for a response.

_I'm so lost._

Finally, I shrugged. I gave Fili my best smile. "Of course, Fili. It would be my pleasure."

Fili grinned with some sort of victory and helped me onto his pony. Once I was settled, I noticed that indeed there was a bit more room for me to sit, but not much.

"See isn't that better?" Fili said in a low voice. "Try to hold on in case we should run into trouble."

My eyes caught the side of his face as he glanced over his shoulder. His one eye that was in view had something within it I could not explain. I only nodded and wrapped my arms around his midsection. His lips formed a smile and he turned his head from me.

What ever had been going on between Kili and himself was still unknown to me. When I looked over to Kili he was grinning like a dolt. I narrowed my eyes at him, even though he wasn't looking at me. This was some game to them, wasn't it? Well, I could play games too! Okay well...maybe I couldn't. Eh, I did have a reputation of being shy. Just because I killed two men and knocked out another doesn't mean I was bold and forward. I didn't even want to deal with men...but it would seem that being surrounded by 15 of the opposite sex was a choice I'd have to live with.

Ugh, men. With a sigh I leaned my head against Fili's back in an attempt to rest my eyes. I was mentally exhausted and physically drained...and it had only been maybe two weeks. I'm not even sure what day it is.

I stayed that was for a couple hours before I felt a drop on my cheek. I had only been half asleep by that time, having got a decent hour in. I lifted my head to the sky and a few cool drops hit my face.

"It's raining..." I said softly. It was more to myself, but Fili answered.

"Aye, it started only moments ago. Luckily the trees are covering us. Hopefully we wont get much more than this...especially since you don't have a cloak."

I suppose he was right. Wait! I did have a cloak! "No, I have one. The nice dress shop lady gave me a hooded coat."

Fili glanced back at me surprised. "And where is it?"

"It's...in my bag." I had forgotten I shoved it into my bag this morning.

"And where is your bag?"

Sigh. "On Gandalf's horse." Damn it, sometimes I really didn't think. How inconvenient that was.

"Pity. Guess you'll just have to share a cloak with me then, lass." Fili pulled a cloak from his saddle bag and handed it back to me.

"Share?" I looked at him questionably. Why couldn't we just get me another?

"Aye. Share." Fili was glancing over his shoulder with a small smirk.

Eye contact. Sometimes it can be the most powerful thing in the world...but at the moment it made me the most confused. I have no idea why I was getting such an intense stare from him.

"You're uh..." I wasn't sure what I was trying to say. All I know is that the more he looked in my eyes, the closer he leaned back.

"I'm what, lass?" His voice was a low whisper. It sent a shiver up my spine that caused me to leaned back.

"Fili?" Hearing his name pulled him out of whatever strange spell he was in. Fili blinked and turned away from me.

"Just lean against me and get some rest. I'll put the cloak over us." he said curtly.

I nodded, not wanting to ask anything more. I was so confused. My head actually hurt from it. Once I leaned my head against his back and made myself comfortable, Fili pulled the cloak from my grip and threw it over his back, effectively covering me as well. He pulled the hood up and I was thrown into a semi-darkness.

Only a few seconds passed by before the light rain turned into a sudden down pour. I was sure Fili was getting soaked since his front was hardly covered, but I was more than happy he was sharing with me. I tried to pull myself as close as I could against Fili so he would have more of the cloak. He seemed to tense at the sudden change.

I tried not to make it so awkward, but he was the one who told me to ride with him. He was the one who asked me to share his cloak...and HE was the one who told me to 'hold on'. God, men were so infuriating sometimes.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" I heard Dori call out through the pounding rain.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf and it will continue to rain until the rain is done." Gandalf retorted. "If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard."

"Are there any?" I heard the soft voice of Bilbo ask.

"What?" Gandalf asked in return.

"Other wizards?"

I tried to stay awake to listen to the conversation, but having not slept much the night before, I was quite exhausted. I felt warm underneath the cloak. Warm and dry, thanks to Fili. The comfort made me sleepy and within moments of yawning, I found myself peacefully falling into a dream.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

The young Emma had fallen asleep against Fili in a state of peaceful bliss. The dwarf felt the even breaths against him back and smiled. Fili was glad she was finally getting some sleep.

_Durin knows she needed it. _Fili thought to himself.

He kept a good hold on her arms to keep her from sliding off his pony. His fingers felt the skin on her hand. It was a bit could, but with his help they would be warm in no time. Fili let out a sigh of content. There was nothing better than having a woman pressed against you, even if it was just to ride along on a rainy day.

"Enjoying yourself brother?" Kili finally spoke from beside him. As always there was a light smirk upon his face.

"How could you not in the company of a pretty lass." Fili returned a smirk, but neither looked at each other.

"How does she fair?" Kili asked.

"Sleeping like a babe. She deserves a bit of rest...best not to wake her." Fili warned.

"Aye. Last night was hard...I don't think I've seen so many nightmares plague one person." Kili finally glanced over to Fili to gaze upon the small lump under his cloak. "Poor girl.."

"We both know she is stronger than that brother. Don't take such pity on her. Honorable people don't enjoy pity." Fili was frowning lightly at the thought.

"I know, brother." Kili sighed and looked forward. They were silent for a few moments before Kili spoke once again. "You've been awfully protective of her..." There was that smirk again.

Fili snapped his head towards his brother with a small blush. "What? I-I am only doing what any honorable dwarf would do." That's how he tried to justify his actions in his head. "The lass needs to be looked after."

"Looked after by whom, brother?" Kili was leaning over with a grin and a waggle of his eyebrows.

Fili stared at his brother, unsure of what to say, but eventually shook his head and pushed Kili, who was leaning so far over he could have very well fell off his pony.

"Do not be so crude, little brother. We both know she is unfit for that sort of company." Fili turned back to watch where he was going...even though you didn't need to steer the ponies because they just followed each other.

"She may have been through some detrimental events, aye, but you do enjoy staring at her regardless of what has happened to her.." Kili was starting to cross over a thin line for Fili.

"I keep my distance!" Fili said in a loud whisper. "As should you! She is not ready for any companionship of the sort. You'd do well to remember that."

Kili slumped his shoulders and sighed heavily. An angry Fili was not one to trifle with...of course this is Kili and he was the master of annoying his brother.

"You don't seem to be keeping much of a distance with her held up against you..."

"Brother.." Fili warned.

"You lads are making such a loud fuss over nothing. Leave the lass be." Gloin spoke up behind them.

The two looked back to Gloin and Dwalin who were more than amused by the conversation the two were having.

"You misunderstand us, Mister Gloin. We have no interest in the girl." Fili replied as respectfully as he could.

"Our ears and eyes must be deceiving us. I could have sworn the two of you were fighting over the affection of the lovely young lass." Dwalin was smirking knowingly. "You should forget about such nonsense, lads. There is no time for romance on this journey."

"Aye, she is our seer. Nothing more." Gloin added firmly.

The two Durin brothers turned in their saddles to face forward. Neither looked at each other or said another word. Dwalin and Gloin were right. This journey would leave no room for any sort of romance and Emma was only to be their seer until this was over...and then she would leave.

**EMMA POV**

I awoke to the sound of hooves against dirt. We were still moving. It had been another few days since the downpour that had drenched everyone from head to toe. Not even I was safe from it. These past days had been very quiet. I had not rode with Fili or Kili since the day Fili asked me to. I had been riding with Ori. Only because the young brothers had convinced me that Ori would entertain me with stories.

Ori did. For the first day it was many stories of Dwarves and their heroic endeavors. The next he showed me his drawings and told me quiet stories of elves. It was safe to say that Ori had an interest in all things Middle Earth. Even elvish stories held interest with the scholar.

It was strange though, that neither Kili or Fili wanted me to ride with them. I figured it was just because they were tired of being squeezed in together with me. I'm sure if I had been prettier they would have wanted me to stay there...but I wasn't.

Sigh. Oliver had told me every day that I was beautiful. I almost believed it too...

_Forget about Oliver...He deserved what he got. Leave it be. _I had to tell myself that over and over again so I wouldn't start seeing his face in my dreams again. That was the worst part about losing your innocence to the world of violence. It gave you the worst sort of nightmares.

I leaned my head against Ori and sighed havily.

"What is it Miss Emma? Is something bothering you?" Ori, ever the sweetest gentlemen, asked with much concern.

"I'm just nervous is all...and tired." I leaned back up to give him a reassuring smile that I was indeed alright...even though I was driving myself mad with the visions running through my head.

"Are you nervous about the journey? You shouldn't be! You are surrounded by the most skilled warriors!" Ori tried to sound as manly as he could, but he was far too soft to be a warrior.

The little impression he tried to pull off brought laughter from my throat. It was the cutest thing I had ever seen.

"What is so funny?" Ori asked. "You're not laughing at me are you?"

I tried hard to stifle my laughter. "No, Ori, I-" A fit of giggles escaped my mouth involuntarily. "I promise I'm not!"

Ori smiled and kicked the pony to move a bit faster. "Well at any rate, if you are, please continue to do so. You are far more beautiful when you are laughing."

_'You're beautiful when you laugh.' _I immediately stopped laughing and spun my head around so quickly that Ori lost control of his pony and it began to veer in a different direction.

"Miss Emma what ever are you doing back there?" Ori pulled on the reins to stop and turned enough see me.

I was looking into the surrounding area. It was a voice I had never heard before. Who the hell had said that?

"You didn't hear that?" I still had my eyes about the area.

The others in the company stopped as well. Thorin had turned his pony around to see what was going on.

"Oi, why did we stop?" I heard Bofur call over the company.

"Miss Emma heard something!" Ori answered. The comment made the dwarves look at me strangely, but I was so busy looking around I didn't even notice when Gandalf had trotted his horse up next to us.

A hand rested on my shoulder and I turned to see Gandalf smiling at me. "What did you hear my dear?"

"...I..I don't know.." I was actually scared. It was such a strange thing to hear. It felt like someone had said it in my ear.

"You need rest, Emma." Gandalf said with concern in his eyes, but he kept a confident smile on his face.

Thorin shifted on his pony and looked around quickly. "We'll camp here for the night."

Gandalf turned his to look at Thorin. The look on his face made me think that it was a bad idea to stay here. That was when I remembered something. I could see the small ruined home in the short distance and recognized it almost immediately.

The rest of the company around us was getting off their ponies and getting prepared for camp. I wanted to say something to Gandalf, but he too had stepped down from his horse by now. Ori was able to carefully jump down from the pony and looked up at me with open arms.

I gave him a weak smile and let him help me down. "Thank you, Ori. You have been a wonderful riding companion."

The blush I received told me he was more than willing to ride with me again if I asked. I left him with a kiss on the cheek and walked my way towards Gandalf, who was heading towards the small destroyed farm house.

I happened to glance to my right and had to raise an eyebrow. Kili and Fili were both looking at me as they were pulling their bags off their ponies. Kili had a small frown on his face while Fili practically glared at me. Then his eyes traveled to Ori, which is what I assumed considering he was the only one behind me, and almost as quickly they found their way back to me.

Men. Seriously.

I did the only thing that came to mind. I flipped them the bird and continued walking. So what if they might not know what it means. They passed me off like an unwanted dog, barely speak to me during the last few days, and then get angry when I am nice to someone else? Fuck them. I'll stick with the gentle Ori.

"Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them." Thorin called out orders as he walked about the dwarves. I passed him with little eye contact.

Ha!

I continue to make my way up to the small home when I heard Gandalf talking.

"A farmer and his family used to live here."

I knew what this was. I knew what had happened. With a sigh I quickly jogged over to Gandalf.

"We should no stay here."

He looked at me with a nod. "I agree. There is a foul stench that still lingers...something I would rather not run into."

"He wont listen you know..." I had turned to look over at Thorin within the company as camp was being set up.

"He must trust what I have to say. He would be a fool not to do so." Gandalf didn't really believe in what he was saying. It was the way he said it that made me think that. He was unsure.

Gandalf took a few steps away from me then turned to give me a hopeful look. I smiled. I knew the dwarf king would not listen.

"I think it would be wiser to move on." Gandalf said loudly as he turned back to Thorin, who was walking towards us. "We could make for the Hidden Valley."

Oh. Bad idea. I quickly ducked out of that argument and stepped to the ruined doorway of the farm home.

Thorin was pissed about the idea. Elves and him were a bad mixture. "I have told you already I will not go near that place."

"Why not? The Elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice."

"I do not need their advice." Thorin turned angrily to the wizard.

"We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us." Gandalf tried to plead to his senses...but it would take more than that to help convince Thorin.

"Help? A dragon attacks Erebor. What help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate out scared halls. The Elves looked on and did nothing."

"He has a point.." I didn't want to get into the conversation, but it was hard to deny as to why it made sense he didn't want the help of elves.

Gandalf turned to glare. I looked away and leaned against the old wood. Alright, I'll say nothing more.

Thorin, with anger in his eyes, stepped toward Gandalf. "And you ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather. Who betrayed my father."

"You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and kep for you to hold onto the past." Gandalf was starting to get fed up with Thorin's unreasonable nature.

"I did not know that they were yours to keep."

That was the end of that. I knew it was over. Gandalf turned from Thorin and made his way toward me. He stopped momentarily to put a hand on my shoulder. The wizard leaned down to my ear.

"Watch over them, Miss Emma." With that he took off passed the dwarves.

Bilbo saw how annoyed Gandalf looked. "Everything all right? Gandalf, where are you going?"

"To seem the company of the only one around here who's got any sense." The angry wizard answered as he stormed passed.

"And who's that?" Bilbo, seriously?

"Myself, Mr. Baggins!"

Then he was gone. Both myself and him had definitely had enough of dwarves for one day. Only he was able to leave...and I was stuck sitting with them for the rest of the evening.

I turned to look at Thorin, who wouldn't make eye contact with me. I'm sure he felt silly for running the wizard off with his denial for help.

"Come on, Bombur, we're hungry." Thorin bellowed as he stood there.

When everyone began to move again, he began to walk forward.

"You should listen to him, you know. He isn't a wizard for nothing." Thorin stopped just as he was about to pass me and finally looked me in the eyes.

He was a very intimidating man, but I kept my gaze locked with his. We had already squared off once before...hopefully we wouldn't be doing it again. He took a firm step forward, invading my space greatly, and leaned a hand against the wood by my head. It was like he was trapping me, trying to frighten me in some way.

I wont lie. It actually worked.

The intense glare he held made me push myself against the fame as much as I could. He was too close for comfort and he knew it.

"Tell me seer. You see so much...what is to happen next? What will be in store for us?" His voice was low and angry.

His gaze never wavered. His stance never failing. It was almost terrifying. Almost.

I wasn't sure exactly what came over me. Maybe it was all the testosterone in the air, or maybe I was just tired of being pushed around. I leaned forward , making the distance between us close in. The move startled him enough to take a step back, but he only got so far before his back bumped into the other side of the frame.

I took a daring step forward and did exactly what he did to me. I trapped him with a carefully placed arm and invaded what little space he had left.

"Your hold on the past and love of gold will cause you more grief than you know. Being King under the Mountain will mean little if you are dead because of it. Try to remember that we are here to help you, not to fight you." With those words I step back and walked down the path to the company.

I only glanced back for a second, but I could still see Thorin in the same position I left him. I smirked and turned back.

He needed to be put in his place. Hopefully the word of a seer will mean more to him than that of a wizard. At least for this moment.

As I passed Bilbo I grabbed a bag he was struggling with and threw it over my shoulder.

"Come on Bilbo, I'll help you." I smiled at him sweetly.

"Do you think he will come back?" Bilbo followed me with another bag as we made our way to where Gloin and Oin were setting up a fire.

"He will return with the morning light Bilbo. Try not to worry so much." There was no reassuring him. Bilbo was a worry-wart and there was no changing that.

I set the bag down and looked around. There must have been some adrenaline in my system from facing off with Thorin, because I felt amazing.

"I think I'll go for a walk." I announced proudly and turned to head toward a grassy hill.

I needed some time by myself. Some time to relax and enjoy nature around me. It sounded very elvish, but the thought brought a smile to my face. This world was so beautiful and this may be the only time I can enjoy.

No one stopped me, though I did hear a few disagreements to my announcment, but no one made the attempt to stop me physically. I padded up the hill and stopped at the very top. It had been a tough trek up. I scraped a leg against a protruding rock, but besides that I had made it. I turned to look out to the horizon. I didn't realize how far I had been climbing up it until I saw the sun was sliding further towards earth.

I looked down and saw the small forms of the company below. I could still see their face, which meant I wasn't too high up. Ori and Bilbo had watched me climb up and were waving up at me. I gave them a small wave back and turned my attention back to the world in front of me.

"Beautiful..." I whispered to myself.

_'Beautiful. So beautiful.'_

I spun around to look the other direction. Behind me was the forest that we bordered. My eyes swept the darkness within the trees. Why was I hearing these voices? What were they? _Who _were they?

"Emma!" I heard my name and turned to look down at the company. Thorin was standing there with his arms across his chest. "Come down and eat something!"

He seems to bounce back quickly. I was glad he wasn't angry for what I said. I waved at him and carefully began my decent down the grassy hill. By the time I made it down, the sun was half way covered by the earth. I stepped onto a boulder that stuck out from the hill and smiled at the company who had watched my awkward climb down.

"There, safe and sound. Happy?"

A few of the dwarves chuckled and went back to their meals. Bilbo only shook his head and waved me down.

"Come off there before you fall." Bilbo's concern for me was touching.

"Here, lass. Let me help you.." Nori got up from his place and came around the boulder with a hand outstretched.

I took his hand without a second thought and jumped onto solid ground. "My thanks, Nori."

Nori gave me a brilliant smile and bowed to me as though I was a queen. "Of course, My lady seer."

With a light giggle , I joined the company for an evening of merriment. It felt good to be part of it.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

"What's the matter, brother? Do you see something?" Kili asked as he peered at his older brother through the darkness.

Fili must not have heard him because he made no attempt to answer or even move. Kili raised an eyebrow and stepped over to Fili. He gazed in the direction he was staring and smirked when he noticed it was the camp in view. Fili had been staring at the rest of their company huddled around the fire...or more so, the lovely Emma who was laughing at the stories Bofur was currently telling her.

Bofur was known to be a lady's man. Having a rather nice singing voice and being able to play several instruments, he was perfect in the eyes of many female dwarves.

Kili slapped Fili on the shoulder. "What ails you? Do you think Bofur will snatch up Miss Emma and run away with her?" He was joking, but the look Fili gave him made him think that was exactly what the blonde brother had thought.

"Come now. You are acting like a fool. She is perfectly fine over there...Do you not remember what Gloin and Dwalin said? Leave her be." Kili tried to remind his brother, which was unusual because it was normally the other way around.

"I did not forget." Fili was more than a bit annoyed at how well Emma was able to flirt and not make it sound forward or untoward. He gripped the handle of his sword in frustration.

"Then relax. You're starting to turn into Thorin. Soon you'll be popping veins out of your head." Kili chuckled and sat on a large trunk that was sticking out of the ground.

Fili let out a sigh and relaxed his hand with a quick flew of his fingers. "I feel like I've been staring at her for hours..."

"That is because you have been. It's rather pathetic." Kili received a punched in the arm for that comment.

"It is not!" Fili then pushed his brother off the trunk and turned to head back towards the ponies.

"Hey wait up!" Kili scrambled to his feet and jogged after his brother.

"Come on, let's count the ponies and get something to eat." Fili began counting the ponies.

They sat there counting...then recounting...and counting once more.

"14. I counted 14." Fili then looked at Kili, who was almost in a shock-like state.

"I-..I also counted 14. Did we not have 16?"

"Aye, Kili...we did have 16."

"Now there are 14."

"Aye."

"...Damn."


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay everyone! Here's another chapter! Please Review!**

**~THIRD PERSON POV**

The night had wore on and Bombur had made an acceptable meal for the company. Bofur poured the bowls of food for the two Durin heirs currently occupied with the task of watching the ponies.

Bilbo was watching out into the night, looking for Gandalf. The hobbit took a quick glance over at the sleeping girl curled up by the fire and smiled. At least Emma fell asleep without much trouble. He was equally happy that her face wqas graced with a small smile. For once she was having a good dream and not a nightmare.

Bilbo let out a sigh and turned to walk back to the fire. "He's been a long time..."

"Who?" Bofur asked as he poured another bowl of stew.

"Gandalf." Bilbo replied.

Bofur rolled his eyes at how worrisome the little hobbit was being. "Did you not hear what Miss Emma said? She assured us he would be back by the morning light. Besides, he's a wizard. He does as he chooses."

Bofur took the opportunity to use Bilbo and handed him the two bowls he filled. "Here, do us a favor. Take this to the lads." Bofur then turned to Bombur who was sneaking another sip of the stew and slapped his hand. "Stop it. You've had plenty."

Bilbo took the bowls and walked off without complaint. Before he left the circle he took one last glance at the sleeping Emma. Her chocolate hair was sprawled about her head in soft tendrils. Her pale skin glowed lightly in the firelight. She really was a lovely creature...now if only she believed it herself.

Pulling himself out of his thoughts he head off to find Fili and Kili.

It wasn't hard to find them. They were both just standing there staring at some of the ponies like they had seen a ghost. They didn't even budge when Bilbo came up to them.

"What's the matter?" Bilbo asked.

Kili was the first to answer. He was obvious devastated by what ever had happened. "We're supposed to be looking after the ponies."

"Only we've encountered a slight problem." Fili seemed far more composed than his younger brother as he turned to speak to Bilbo.

They all then looked at the ponies. "We had 16." Kili continued.

"Now there's 14..." Fili added.

The three of them (More like Kili and Fili. Bilbo just stood there.) quickly bustled about the area to check which ponies were missing. Kili was the one to figure it out first.

"Daisy and Bungo are missing." Kili announced as they walked about.

"Well, that's not good." Bilbo let out a nervous laugh. That was when they came upon a overturned tree. "And that is not good at all. Shouldn't we tell Thorin?"

The idea made the nephews of the might king uneasy. They knew what damage an angry Thorin could do.

"Uh, no. Let's not worry him." Fili was not going to chance that scenario. "As out offical burglar, we thought you might like to look into it." That seemed to be a better idea than the alternative; Getting Thorin.

"Well, uh..." Bilbo was unsure of that idea. Retrieving Thorin sounded like a much better plan, but not wanting to look like a big chicken, he at least threw out some pointers. "Look, something big uprooted these trees."

"That was out thinking." Kili said with agreement.

"It's something very big...and possibly quite dangerous." Bilbo continued with unease. The thought made him want to head back to camp.

Fili looked around, but when he heard a snap of a tree he glanced out into the forest. Being one of the younger dwarves, his eyesight was top notch...but it didn't take keen eyes to see it. Through the trees he could see a faint light. Something had to be out there.

"Hey," Fili ducked down behind a fallen tree, "There's a light. Over here." Fili motioned for his brother to have a look as well.

The three of them carefully ducked behind the tree. "Stay down." Kili warned.

In the distance they could see a light. With the light came voices and laughing.

"What is it?" Bilbo asked. He had no idea what it really was.

Fili and Kili knew immediately what it was. Had they ran into them before? Bilbo had no clue.

"Trolls." Was all Kili said and it was the only word Bilbo needed to start worrying.

In a spit second the brothers were bolting in the direction of the very thing Bilbo wanted to run away from, but in the moment he did the only thing he could think of and that was to stay with the people who had weapons. He started to run after them, but stopped short, turned around and grabbed their bowls. Why he had grabbed them still confused him to this day, but he wasn't really thinking at the time. Perhaps he thought they would take care of the problem quickly and then they could eat.

They ran through the woods only briefly before they had to stop at the sound of a heavy body trampling though the forest surrounding them. With it came the sound of ponies whining in fright. Hiding as best they could they saw the large, quite smelly troll take off with two more of their ponies.

Bilbo looked anger by what could happen to the poor ponies. "He's got Myrtle and Minty! I think they're gonna eat them. We have to do something." This was the first time he had ever been so bold.

Both dwarves turned and looked at him as though they had the same idea.

"Yes, you should." Kili said with agreement. "Mountain trolls are so slow and stupid, and you're so small, they'll never see you."

Bilbo was shaking a finger and firmly stating a few no, no, no's, but that did little to deter the plan from their heads.

"It's perfectly safe. We'll be right behind you." Kili tried to assure Bilbo he would be safe.

"If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl and once like a brown owl." Fili added as he took the bowls of food away from the hobbit. He pushed Bilbo forward to go after the troll and stepped back.

"Twice like a barn owl. No, twice like a brown – Once like a- Like a- Are you sure this is a good idea?" Bilbo turned around and saw that both brothers had disappeared.

He was on his own now.

Fili and Kili were high tailing it back to the camp.

"Are you sure it was wise to send him off on his own?" Kili asked.

"He'll be fine. Let's get the rest before he get's into any trouble." Fili had no time for small talk. The two had ditched their bowls of food and ran as fast as they could.

It took little effort to make it back to camp. Well, it was more like stumbled into the camp. Those who were awake were startled by the two bursting from the brush.

"Kili, Fili, I gave you a task. Why are you not watching the ponies?" Thorin stood and demanded an explanation.

Fili was the one to speak, after he caught his breath of course. "Trolls. There were trolls. They took four of our ponies. Bilbo went after them to try and set them free."

"Aye, what he said." Kili had his hands on his knees while he caught his breath.

"Bilbo went after them? Why did you not follow! He could be killed!" Thorin quickly grabbed for his weapons. "Prepare for battle."

The words had the others quickly suiting up. The noise of metal clanking and rustling brought Emma out of her sleep.

She sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes with a small yawn. "What's going on?"

The dwarves stopped what they were doing and looked down at the small female they had forgotten. What would they do with Emma? They certainly couldn't leave her there...not out in the open.

Bifur spoke in Khuzdul with concern lacing his tone. Bofur nodded in agreement and looked at Thorin.

"We can't just leave the lass here." Bofur stated.

Emma blinked and looked at the group more carefully. They were getting ready to fight...and Bilbo was missing. She put the pieces together quite quickly.

"Trolls?" She asked with little worry in her voice.

Thorin glared at her then. "You knew?"

"Not until now." She lied to keep him from getting angry. Of course she knew.

"We shouldn't bring her. She could be injured..." Fili tensed at the thought of her being hurt again. The last time he saw her under attack it nearly broke him. Any woman in danger made him nervous...

"I will be fine, Fili. I'll stay out of sight. I promise." Emma did her best to smile as the rest seemed to agree with the idea. As long as she wasn't seen there was a good chance she would be safe.

Fili narrowed his eyes toward Emma, obviously upset about her going with them, but he could not argue with her in front of the company. Thorin nodded and motioned for them to continue.

Fili and Kili led them through the thick forest towards the light. They all stopped when they were in sight of the camp surrounded by three very large trolls. Emma was kept towards the back of the group, keeping her away from the danger.

"Do we attack?" Gloin asked, excitement in his voice. He was itching for a good battle.

"No, wait...We need to know where the hobbit is first." Thorin spoke quietly as his eyes were assessing the situation.

Quite suddenly one of the trolls stood up yelping.

"Blimey! Bert. Bert! Look what's come out of me hooter. It's got arms and legs and everything." One said in surprise.

"What is it?" Another asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like the way it wriggles around." The troll threw Bilbo down in disgust.

"What are you, then? An oversized squirrel?"

The dwarves were waiting patiently for the right opportunity to strike. Emma sat back eagerly fidgeting with her hands. She could only hear what was going on. Dwalin had made her hide behind a tree a few feet away to keep her safe.

She heard a snap of a twig and almost jumped up with fright, but was just as quickly relieved when she saw it was just Fili.

"Fili, you should be getting ready.." She whispered softly.

Fili leaned down and took hold of her hand. The move made her gasp lightly as she looked at him with confusion. He produced a dagger from his side and with ease flipped it in the air, catching it by the blade. He then held out the hilt for her.

"Take this...in case something happens. If...if we don't...promise me you will run back to the ponies and get as far away as possible.." He was full of concern and worry. His eyes searching her face for anything he could take.

Emma smiled. She knew everything would turn out alright...for a time anyway. "Everything will be fine, Fili. And thank you." She took the dagger and held onto it tightly.

"Promise me." Fili grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her a firm stare.

Emma could not promise. She would not be a baby and run. "Fili...I ca-"

"Now Kili, move!" Thorin's voice pulled Fili to his feet.

That's when the chaos began.

**EMMA POV**

Okay so this was getting out of hand. Seeing it in person almost made me piss myself. I only took a peek and the moment I saw blood I had to pull myself away from the battle. I could hear weapons hitting flesh and yelling from the dwarves trying to work toegether.

Then quite suddenly it was quiet, until I heard one of the trolls speak.

"Lay down your arms! Or we'll rip his off!" That was it. They would give up and I would be left to fend for myself until Gandalf appeared.

The next twenty minutes were the most excruciating moments of my life. I had to sit there and listen as all the dwarves, and Bilbo, were stripped down to their knickers, placed into sacks, and some put on a stake to be cooked over the fire. When I poked my head around the tree I was glad that neither Fili nor Kili were one of those dwarves.

"Don't bother cooking them. Let's just sit on them and squash them into jelly." One of the trolls said. Oh god I hope they didn't try that...

I listened as they talked about how they wanted to season them, which didn't make sense to me because it would take hours to cook that many dwarves on that fire...or at least that what I thought. No experience with that, I promise!

"Never mind the seasoning. We ain't got all night. Dawn ain't far away. Let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone." The angrier of the trolls said.

Oh thank goodness! Finally this would be coming to an end. Bilbo would say something and stall them for as long as he could.

I waited for it. He would be speaking any moment. Anytime now...Wait for it...And...NOW!

Nothing happened. Bilbo said nothing. In fact, when I look around the tree I saw he was still struggling to get loose. What was going on? Why didn't he say something?

"Build a bigger fire! It'll cook 'em faster."

Uh, so now I am completely confused. Why isn't this happening? No one was doing anything. Were they really going to be this idiotic!

Thinking quickly I slowly stood up from my spot. I took a deep breath and looked once around the tree. Then with all the courage I could muster, which was very little, I dashed from one tree to the other.

Now wait...

Phew. There was no commotion, which meant no one say me. Mission accomplished. Now for the next phase of this operation: Get to the others not currently being cooked alive.

I slide down the tree I was against and laid on my stomach. Being as quiet as possible I pulled my body along the forest floor until I found my way to the back of the pile of dwarves. I was able to see the back of Bilbo's head and got a full view of Balin's face from where I was.

"Balin." I whispered loudly. Of course he didn't hear me...Bloody hell.

"Balin!" I whispered louder. Once again he was too preoccupied with trying to get away. You'd think that he'd be able to hear with their huge ears. But noooo.

I swallowed hard. At the moment I was covered by at least underbrush. If I got any closer I risked being more in the open. It would have to happen if I was going to cut someone free. Thank you Fili for giving me something sharp.

Moving a carefully as possible, I pulled my body a few more feet to Balin and Bilbo. Instead of speaking, I reached over Balin and poked Bilbo in the shoulder. They both turned their heads to see me and gasped.

"Miss Emma, you need to get out of here." Bilbo said, genuinely upset that I had not stayed hidden.

"Aye, lass. This is too much for just one, especially one with little to no battle experience. Get back into the woods before yer spotted." Balin added as he wriggled about.

"Both of you quiet down. I have a dagger. Let me at least cut you free." I retrieved that dagger from the back of my pants and brought it up. The ropes the trolls were using were quite large...I looked between the small dagger and the large rope and grimaced. This would take forever.

I grabbed hold of the rope and vigorously started tearing at it to get Balin loose first. He could fight, so he was most definitely first. As I continued to dig at the rope with the dagger, I noticed how eerily quiet it had become. All I could hear was the fire crackling. Momentarily, I stopped and knitted my eyebrows toegther. Something was wrong..

"Run!" Bilbo suddenly shouted.

Fuck.

I jumped to my feet and started to run. I only got two long strides in before I felt a large hand close around my midsection. I was lifted into the air and brought up to face the three trolls who had undoubtedly saw me.

"Emma! No! Release her you foul creatures!" I heard Fili shout from below. The others were yelling similar demands, but Fili's had sounded more urgent above the rest.

"Look at this one, William!" The troll with her hand around me spoke.

"I thought I smelled something sweet..." The trolled named William brought his face close and took in what I could only assume was my scent. "She smells of flowers."

"Should we eat her?" The crossed eyed one held me up to his face as well. "Oooh that's nice.."

"No!" The other troll snatched me from the others hand and held me to his chest. "We'll put her in a sack with the lot and save 'em for tomorrow."

Being pressed against the dirty chest of a troll was the most disgusting thing I had ever had to endured. Seriously. Gross.

"Oi, get off!" I pushed against the trolls body and wriggled to get out of his grasp.

"Looks like we got ourselves a spitfire!" One laughed.

"She'll make the seasoning to my stew perfect."

I was thrust down to the ground and a sack thrown next to me. Once I had stable footing I looked up a the trolls and then down to the sack. I crossed my arms and glared at the three hulking creatures.

"When go on then, undress and get in."

"I beg your pardon! I most certainly will not." Was I trying to buy some time? Yes. Though I knew at some point, I would be getting in that sack.

"Get in, girl." The grumpy one took a step forward with a long jagged blade.

I narrowed my eyes and stood my ground. It was completely irrational, I know. Arguing with a troll was probably going to get me killed.

"Don't be a fool, lass! Get into the sack!" Gloin called out.

Even as I stood there, fighting the urge to just give in, the troll with the large blade moved closer and pressed the tip of it's serrated edge against my chest.

"You heard 'em. Don't be a fool." He said with a sneer.

I give up. There was nothing I could do to hold them off until sunrise...sure I could run, but they would probably catch me before I could make it ten feet. With nervous fingers I reached for my bodice and began to untie it.

My hands shook as I pulled the string through the holes and loosened it. I let it fall down to my feet and stepped out of it, kicking it to the side. I hesitated when my hands got to my jeans. This was humiliating. I looked back to the captured company and saw that all of them had closed their eyes. It brought a smile to my face. I sighed and made quick work of my boots and jeans, throwing them along with my bodice. I looked at the long shirt I had on.

"Can I leave my shirt on at least?" I was standing there in only a button up shirt and it made me feel like I was completely naked. I crossed my arms in front of my chest to cover myself more than the shirt was.

"Just get in the sack!" One of the trolls poked at me rather roughly, almost causing me to fall to my feet.

"She doesn't look like much...skin and bones if you ask me."

I stepped into the sack and lifted it to my neck. One of the trolls tighten it and pretty much tossed me onto the pile of dwarves.

"Oompf!" I fell upon Gloin and Kili. My face landed mere inches away from Kili's and when we made eye contact he smirked and winked.

"Fancy meeting you here, lass." Seriously Kili? That's what you say?

I rolled my eyes and ungracefully rolled my body to the ground next to them. I fell next to Fili who was laying on his stomach.

"Oi, watch where you're rolling!" Fili turned his face to see me. I was sure he was pissed at me. The look he gave me said it all.

I tried to hide my face from him. I felt like a disappointment. He told me to run and what do I do? I go straight into the lion's den.

"What do you think Bert? Should we eat 'em like this?" One said as he poked the dwarves spinning on the spit.

"Hey! They need to be cooked through!"

"But we don't have much longer!"

"He's right. Why don't we just eat 'em as is. Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf." The dumber of the three spoke up and crept over to the pile of dwarves that were supposed to be for tomorrow nights dinner.

The troll grabbed Bombur by the bottom of his sack and held him above his head with his mouth open. "Nice and crunchy." It said while attempting to eat the fat dwarf head first.

Holy hell! If someone didn't do something quick he would be a goner. I looked to Bilbo, still thinking he would say something, but he only looked back at me with fright. Seriously I had no idea why this wasn't going according to plan.

"Wait!" I shouted. "You don't want to eat him!" I tried remembering every detail of this situation.

"And why not?" The one who had Bombur asked.

"Because he's infected!" I turned my head to Bilbo, who stared at me in disbelief, but figured out what I was going for.

Bilbo sat up and carefully jumped to his feet within the sack. "He's got worms in his tubes!"

I let out a heavy sigh. Finally!

The troll dropped Bombur onto the pile, squashing Kili and Oin.

"In fact, they all have. They're infested with parasites. It's a terrible business. I wouldn't risk it. I really wouldn't."

"Parasites? Did he say 'parasites'?" Oin asked. Without his ear piece, he was practically deaf.

Kili was squirming around, and from what I could see, he was insulted. "We don't have parasites. You have parasites!"

"Real mature Kili..." I muttered under my breath. Fili, however, understood what was going on. He only shook his head and stayed quiet for the moment.

"What re you talking about, laddie?"

There was an upset from the dwarves, who were insulted by the insinuation that they were infested with something. I heard a thud and the group quieted down. Well let's hope it clicked. Dwarves, apparently, weren't know for their brains.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm!" I heard Oin call out.

Ha! It was working!

"Mine are the biggest parasites. I've got huge parasites!" Kili added quickly.

Then every dwarf was going on about the parasites they 'had'. I looked to Fili who was spewing out his own lies.

"We're riddled!"

"I'm riddled!" Ori practically pleaded.

"Yes, we are, badly." Dori confirmed with urgency.

William, I believe his name was, stepped toward Bilbo. "What would you have us do, then? Let 'em all go?"

Before Bilbo could really answer, the troll was poking him in the chest. "You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools."

"Farret?" Bilbo was offended.

"Sit down and stay quiet farret. Or i'll cook you along with the rest."The warning the troll sent to Bilbo made him sit down quickly.

The company slumped in defeat. The plan did not work. Wait? It didn't work? Wasn't this when Gandalf showed up and saves them all?

It was quiet again, with exception to some of the dwarves on the spit yelling out a few 'hot!'. I waited for him, but once again what I expected to happen did not.

"Damn." I laid my head on the ground and looked into the fire.

"Emma..." It was Fili's voice.

"What is it, Fili?" I didn't look at him. I had given up. Nothing was going the way it was supposed to.

"I just wanted to say...that I am awfully sorry for the way we had been acting the passed few days..." Why the hell was he apologizing at a time like this?

"Fili, don't worry about it. It's fine."

"No it's not. We were stupid to behave like that." Fili sounded sincere about it.

I let out a sigh and tried to smile. I met his eyes. The same eyes that turned into a storm once they matched my own.

"Fili, we will be fine. We will make it out of this."

He frowned slightly. "I don't see how we will...they have the upper hand."

He was right about that. They did have the upper hand, but from where I was I could see a small amount of light coming over the rocks. If Gandalf wasn't going to show up, we would at least need to waste time for a bit longer, but there was no telling how I could do something like that.

I sighed and laid my head back down to gaze at the fire. I stared intensely in an attempt to think, but was suddenly drawn into its dancing flames.

Within the fire...I saw a face. One that seemed familiar, but at the same time, was not. Dark and foreboding...but warm and inviting. Who..

_'Beautiful.'_

There it was again. That same voice! I struggled to sit up and move closer to the fire. Who was this? Why was I hearing this?

_'You are as you once were. Intelligent and strong. Beautiful and innocent. Come to me once more.'_

"Who are you!?" I had not realized, but I had moved so close to the fire that even the trolls were staring at me strangely. I had also not realized the dwarves had been shouting for me to get back. It was like this new voice had completely consumed me.

I felt a large hand grab my midsection and lift me up. It was William the troll. The sudden move had pulled me from the spell and brought me back...sort of. I was still highly dazed.

"Maybe this one _is_ infected..."

I looked up to the troll who was examining me. I couldn't control the words that began to pour from my mouth.

"He'll destroy you..."

"You, what?" William was surprised and confused by what I had said.

"You ran away from his call...you left the darkness...He will destroy you all for your abandonment."

The words caused William to drop me and take a step back. "What did you say?"

I began laughing hysterically. I couldn't help myself. It just came out...like I knew something that I should remember and my brain was making me speak.

"His darkness will swallow you whole. You have no place to hide...no place is safe. Not for you. Not for those created by Melkor..."

The trolls stood still. Looking at me like I had sprouted horns and were about to strike. I felt whatever hold on me begin to lift as the sun started to peer over the rock behind them. In that instance I saw a figure appear on it.

"Let the dawn take you!" The wizard brought down his staff and broke the rock. I watched as the trolls tried to hide their bodies from the bright sun. Slowly they turned to stone and left us all in a state of shock.

Suddenly there was an uproar of laughter and excitement. We had been saved from the night's creatures.

But I was still lost in the dark.

* * *

"_Aule, Aule! What are you doing over there?" A young girl with curly long chocolate hair and big green eyes was peering over the shoulder of a tall man hunched over a table. _

_The man was looked as though he was in deep concentration. His brown hair was held back and his knitted eyebrows came closer together at hearing the young girl's voice. _

"_Emi, I do not have time for your inquiries..." He said calmly. _

"_But I was just wondering what you were doing. It looks important." The girl tried a different position to see what Aule was up to. _

_Finally she was able to pull herself up enough to look over the man's hulking shoulder by gripping the side of the table. Within the man's hands was a glowing ball of light. It was blue in color and pulsed lightly in his palm._

"_What is it?" The girl questioned curiosly. _

"_A creation." The words that came out of Aule's mouth made the young girl fall back onto solid ground. _

_She stood there staring at Aule with hurt in her eyes. Tears ringed her eyes as she stared at his back. The room was silent for a long time before Aule spoke again. _

"_Do not look at me so. It suits you ill." The extra insult he delivered caused the girl to cry out and run from the room. _

_She slammed the door and would have run down the hall had she not run into another tall man. When Emi looked up, she saw the dark eyes of a friend. His hands that had gripped her shoulders to keep her from losing balance, moved to her face with the lightest of touches. _

_His thumbs brushed beneath her eyes to wipe away the tears that had sprung from her face. As she gazed into his pale features, he smiled warmly at her. _

"_Emi, my dear...such a beautiful face should not be covered in tears and sorrow. What ails you?" The man's smooth voice was music to her ears._

_He was much older than herself, almost as old as Aule. He had always been the one to make her feel better when she was down. A savior from her sad existence. _

"_Aule...he's trying to create again." Emi said sadly and looked away. _

"_Is he now? I do not see how he could best his last one.." The man said with a small smirk. _

_Emi blushed, but smiled at the compliment. "You flatter me..." _

"_But it is true. He is a fool to create more when all that he needs is right in front of him." _

"_Aye...he is disappointed I am female and not a mighty male." Emi pushed passed the man in frustration and walked down the brightly lit corridor. _

_The man slowly followed, his footsteps echoing louder than her fast paced ones. With a heavy sigh she stopped and leaned against the white washed walls. The man's heavy booted footsteps continued until he was directly behind her. He dwarfed her. She was so small compared to him...but she felt safer with him than with any other. _

_Her hair was pulled back gingerly by his powerful fingers. The soft tendrils fell against her bare back. A finer traced against her arm and up to her shoulders, touching the soft fabric of her dress that flowed so freely. _

_She gasped when a warm breath tickled her neck. " 'Tis a shame he thinks a female is so weak. I find them to be one of the most powerful creatures in Ea. They can harvest and create life. An attribute most males would die for..the ability to bring life so easily..I find it to be...attractive." _

_She felt the hot breath come from his lips as they lightly grazed the sweet spot between her shoulder and neck. With a shutter she let a hand wonder up to his cheek and his strong arm snaked around her midsection. Emi leaned her head back into the man and smiled. _

"_Emi..." The man whispered into her skin. _

"_Mairon..."_

* * *

I woke with a start. My heart was beating so hard I could hear it in my ears. I felt like I had just ran a bloody marathon. Like I had run a 25K without any water or pause. When my eyes finally adjusted to the world around me, I could see Gandalf standing above me.

As I gazed up at him, he let out a sigh of relief and smiled. "Miss Emma, you had me worried."

"The dwarves...Bilbo..." Was all I could get out.

"All getting their clothes back on. Which reminds me.." He helped me to sit up.

I was still within the sack, but it was brought down to my waist so my legs would be covered. Gandalf grabbed my clothes from the forest floor and set them on my lap.

"You might want to put those on. Do no worry about anyone seeing you. I made sure to set you some place more private..." He stood up from his crouched position over me and walked away to give me some that privacy and much needed space.

I watched him disappear behind a boulder and found myself collapsing back onto the ground. I had no idea what had just happened. All I remember was staring into the fire...then it was all so fuzzy from then on. But the dream...I remembered that at least...part of it anyway.

I allowed myself a few moments to get my thoughts together before I pushed myself off the ground and let the sack fall from my legs. The sudden chill that hit my bare skin had me rushing to put my clothes on. Luckily Gandalf had also grabbed my bag from the camp...because I was done with the jeans I had been wearing these past weeks.

I switched them out for the dark traveling pants the shop keep had given me. It was far more comfortable than the jeans I had been wearing.

_Why the hell didn't I put these on sooner?_

I finished putting myself together and shoved my jeans in the bag. I could not part with them. Not when they reminded me of where I had came from.

Once settled I followed where Gandalf had disappeared and was able to find my way back to the company, who were still helping each other put their clothes on.

I walked passed a troll and touched the rough stone they had turned into. I felt sorry for the trolls. They were only doing what they knew how to do...and were probably pretty hungry. Not wanting to think further into it, I moved away and stepped into the clearing. Luckily most of the company had the majority of their clothes on.

Passing Fili and Kili I stopped to lay my bag down by their own belongings. As I looked up I saw them both staring at me. And I mean, not like the normal stare...It unnerved me...

"What?" I asked as I slowly stood.

Kili glanced over to Fili. They shared a look before Kili's eyes were back on me. He took a careful step forward and pulled on my arm to bring me over to them. Apparently this was a high school moment that was very secretive.

"Kili let me go. What on earth are you doing?" I pulled my arm out of his grip and glared at him.

"Emma, listen. Some of us...we're a little worried." Kili spoke with a hushed tone. Fili nodded next to him as he leaned in closer.

"What? Why? I'm fine." I didn't understand what they were so worried. I just passed out. What was the big deal?

"The things you said...to the trolls.." Fili added.

I blinked and looked at him confused. "What did I say?"

They both looked at each other before Fili cleared his throat. "We're not sure."

"You were speaking in a different tongue. It was a language we have never heard.." Kili said as he leaned in to speak near my ear.

This took me by surprise. I had no idea what they were talking about.

"What ever you said, lass...it terrified the trolls. Some of the older dwarves..." Kili continued, but his sentence was finished by Fili.

"They're leery of you.. The way you spoke...they fear you may be hiding dark secrets..."

" 'Tis only the thoughts of a few old, superstition dwarves." Kili tried to make it sound like it meant nothing. He obviously didn't want me to worry, but it was a bit late for that.

I found myself looking over to the other dwarves. They seemed to be too engulfed with getting their gear on, but suddenly Gloin had caught my eye. He stared at me hard with a look that made me nervous. Just as quickly as he had looked at me, he went back to helping Oin put on his mail.

Did what Kili and Fili say really happen? Is that what I did? I spoke a different language to the trolls? I was so confused about what was going on. Not only did the events of this journey not happen according to what I remembered. Something was wrong. Something was off.

I turned away from the young brothers and walked away to look for Gandalf. He would understand what was happening. He would help...if he couldn't find out what was going on...then who would?


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's another chapter. Things will be confusing in some places, but remember, Emma is just as confused as you! lol** **As always, review!**

My legs were on autopilot because my brain was somewhere else. I was trying to remember what had happened, but it was a blur. How did I speak a whole different language and not even know about it?

_Seriously Emma? You died and showed up in Middle Earth on a journey to a fictional place. Why should this surprise you?_

I stopped at my thoughts and put a firm hand against on of the stone trolls to keep myself up. Was I right? Maybe this was just another sick joke for who ever was running this show. As I stood there I could hear the voices of Thorin and Gandalf just beyond my site.

"Nasty business. Still, they're all in one piece.." Gandalf said.

"No thanks to your burglar." Thorin never gave Bilbo a break.

"Miss Emma and Bilbo had the nous to play for time. None of the rest of you thought of that. Without their quick wit, you might be breakfast by now." Gandalf retorted.

"The girl..." Thorin said in a hushed voice.

"I do not know what to make of it...There are many things we do not know about her...but you must trust me when I say I feel no darkness from her. She is just lost...and very alone in this world, Thorin."

"I can not say that eases my worries, but I will trust your belief...as I should have before this disaster happened."

There was silence for a moment before Gandalf spoke loudly. "Miss Emma, I do believe you wanted to speak to me."

Busted.

I stepped out from behind the troll and looked up to Gandalf and Thorin. Gandalf was merely smiling while Thorin gave me an unsure gaze.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to ease drop.." I really did feel bad about it.

" 'Tis all right, Emma. Now, tell me what you make of it..." Gandalf asked softly as he took a step toward me, effectively blocking Thorin out of my view.

"Make of it? Gandalf I have had so many strange and unusual things happen to me lately...I can't even begin to understand what is going on."

"Understandable. Come.." He glanced over his shoulder to Thorin, who was standing there waiting..as though Gandalf was going to continue a conversation with him.

"Shouldn't we go find that troll cave?" I asked. Things had been going so wrong, I just had to push them in the right directions. Hopefully that would get things back on track.

"Cave? Thorin heard that part and perked up. "That's right.." He turned to scan the area then was off to round the rest of the company up for a scouting mission to find the cave. At least that's what he was mumbling about as he walked away.

Gandalf and myself stood there watching as he spoke to the company about the search. I let out a sobering sigh and welcomed the cool air that came with a dancing breeze. I closed my eyes and tried to inhaled as much of the clean air as I could...which ended up with my choking on it because the stench of trolls still lingered.

"Foul creatures are they not?" Gandalf was in deep thought when I turned to look at him. "They must have come down from the Ettenmoors."

"We both know there is something wrong Gandalf. Not many creatures could scare a troll enough to come this far south." I wasn't wrong. I knew what was making them come this far. It was obvious...to me at least.

"Indeed. It has been an age since I have seen them so close...not since a darker power ruled these lands..." Gandalf sounded nervous about it. We shared a looked before I nodded.

"You are a wise wizard Gandalf...your suspicions are not wrong." I rubbed my eye as I spoke. Boy was I exhausted. None of us had got any sleep last night...actually if I recall, I was at least able to get an hour in, but that did little to help the exhaustion that was creeping up on me.

Gandalf was not sure what to say. He just stared at me for a few moments and looked like he wanted to ask something, but Fili walked up to us, therefore ending what ever private discussion I was having with the grey wizard.

"Miss Emma, would you be so kind as to accompany my brother and myself..." Fili said standing as straight as he could. Why was he trying so hard to look so proud? It was so very strange.

Gandalf cleared his throat, gave me a wink of departure, and stalked his way over to Bilbo who was trying to tighten his belt at the moment.

I gave the wizard a shake of my head and brought my attention to the blonde dwarf. "Are you already lonely, my dear Fili, or are you genuinely worried about my safety so much so that you need me by your side at all times?" I tried to keep things light by poking a bit of fun at him.

The plan had worked. Fili relaxed and gave me a wondrous smirk. A shiver ran up my spine the moment his white teeth peered from behind his perfect lips...Whoa! Wait, Stop. No more of that.

"I won't lie to ya, lass. Keeping you close would ease my mind a bit...and your company is what keeps Kili and myself from becoming too bored. We do enjoy having you around."

I gave him a cheeky grin. He was a very interesting man when he wasn't trying to act all regal or too serious. It was quite refreshing.

"I think I shall keep that as a compliment. Lead on, Master Dwarf."

"No, lass. After you...I'd rather have you in my sights." Fili's attitude drastically turned into the serious one. I sighed. Of course.

I waved my hand in dismissal and passed by him to find Kili. It took little effort to find the youngest and most rambunctious dwarf. He was idly waiting for Fili and myself to come into view. The moment he laid his big brown eyes on me he held out an arm for me to take it.

I laughed, more nervously than I had intended, because I was glad he was still acting normal instead of being unsure around me like some of the other dwarves had. They gave me the strangest looks. Of course if I had seen me talking the way I was told, I'd be a little on edge around me as well.

With a small smile I took his arm as he escorted me with the rest of the company to locate the troll cave. Fili followed behind us closely. Every time I looked back he would give me a small smile before he went back to scanning the area with his keen eyes.

The journey to the troll cave was uneventful. Thank god for that! I was so terrified something crazy was going to happen again...How was I supposed to be a 'seer' if what was supposed to happen, didn't actually happen?! Yea that was complicated.

By the way, that troll cave was not hard to find. Took us ten, maybe fifteen minutes to find it's exact location. We just followed the smell. Yea, the smell.

It was so bad it actually hurt to breathe it in. I voted to stay out of the cave. There would be nothing in there I would want. Not even gold could drag me in there. Luckily for me, Kili and Fili opted out as well.

Those who did not go within the dark, damp, and most disgusting cave stayed close to the entrance. Fili, Kili, and myself were leaning against the cool stone. Bilbo sat nearby on a large rock. He looked so tired as he sat there deep in thought.

I looked away from him and stared into the forest that surrounded us. Kili and Fili were in a conversation, one that I cared little to be involved with. They were both mischievous when put together.

The forest began to blur as I closed my eyes to rest up. Everyone was exhausted, me especially. However, the longer I had my eyes closed, the more I could have swore I heard that voice again...that voice that belonged to a man...the one in my dream. Why did that name sound so familiar? Aule was someone I definitely knew about...only because he created the dwarves, but the other...

_'You can not deny me...I will find you.' _

I snapped my eyes opened and looked around quickly. I saw someone this time. In the darkness of the trees, moving in the shadows. I took off after it, not caring that I was unarmed. Safety was not on my mind.

"Emma where are you going?!" I heard Fili yell after me as I sprinted into the woods.

The voices of the dwarves calling after me faded as I ran after the shadowed figure. I barely felt the brush and scrape of branches and twigs hitting my face. I had to catch them.

I lost sight of the darkness and slowed my pace as I tried to catch another glimpse of it. My feet stopped just within a small clearing. The sunlight fell upon the center of the clearing. It's brightness was a beacon of hope I suppose. When I stepped into it, the feeling that overwhelmed me was calm and...well I wasn't sure how I felt.

The light hit my face in a cascade of radiance. A sudden shift beneath my feet caused me to look down. At first glance there was nothing, but then a small vine began to come up from under some fallen leaves and slowly wrap around my ankle. It wasn't tight or threatening...but warm and embracing.

_What was this?_ I knelt down to touch the vine and remove it from my leg when another voice caught my attention.

"It _is_ you..." A feminine voice said.

I gasped and looked up between a pair of trees where a woman stood. Her pale skin glowed lightly as though it was made from the moon itself. Her long chocolate hair flowed freely around her waist. The silken dress she wore was thin and light green in color.

_Why do I feel like I know her?_

The trees next to her began to sprout flowers and vines around their trunks. I slowly stood up and looked at the woman who smiled so warmly at me.

"I do not know how you have returned...but I have missed you, my child." The woman stepped closer to me, her bare feet touched the ground lightly and with every step there were flowers springing from the ground it spectacular colors.

She reached out to touch my face. Her slender fingers barely grazed my cheek when a sudden crashing through the woods had me turning my head to the noise.

"Something's coming!" I heard a dwarf call out in the distance.

I sighed in relief. It was only Radagast. No need to panic just yet. I brought my eyes back to the place where the woman had been...but she was gone. All that was there were the flowers she left in her wake.

The crashing sound through the woods stopped. I could only assume that they had found the brown wizard. It was stupid of me to just run off like that. I didn't even know what I was chasing.

"I should find them.." I took one last look at where the woman was and head towards the sound of chattering dwarves, which fortunately wasn't too far away.

I took my time through the forest. It had been long since I had been in these woods...I blinked and stopped in my tracks. Why had I just said that? With a quick shake of my head I continued on my way. Hopefully I would get to them before the chaos started.

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POV**

"I saw him, Gandalf. From out of the darkness...a Necromancer has come." Radagast continued the story with much disdain.

It frightened the brown wizard that something so dark could return to these lands. It poisoned the lands and destroyed life in the Greenwood.

He flinched as he thought back to what had happened. His eyes shooting from one side to the other. He then looked at Gandalf.

"Sorry.."

"Try a little Old Toby. It'll help settle your nerves." Gandalf cleaned off his pipe with his beard and let Radagast take a puff from it.

The brown wizard relaxed almost instantly as he let out the smoke he had inhaled.

"Now, a Necromancer. Are you sure?" Gandalf asked his strange fellow Istari.

Radagast reached into his coat and pulled out something wrapped in a leather sheet. It's shape was that of a sword. One that Gandalf feared once he unbound the top from it's dark steel. Gandalf looked at Radagast with a nervous frown.

"That is not from the world of the living." Radagast's words held truth. It certainly was not. Gandalf had known that the moment he laid his blue eyes upon it.

Being careful he placed it into his cloak and looked back up to the brown wizard. He opened his mouth to ask a question, but then his eyes fell over the brown wizards shoulder.

Radagast looked behind him to see a young woman come out of the forest near the dwarves, who immediately began to scold her for running off so quickly without an escort.

They both looked upon her while Fili grabbed her and threw her into his arms in a tight embrace. His worry for the girl was apparent by all around him.

Radagast gazed at the girl with a look that screamed surprise and shock. "Gandalf...is that? It can't be. 'Tis not possible..."

"It is her, Radagast." Gandalf confirmed his suspicions.

"I must see her." Radagast went to take a step forward when Gandalf put a gentle hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"She does not remember..."

Radagast looked back to the grey wizard with confusion. "What do you mean? How can she not remember?"

"This is not the same Emi we know, Radagast. She is from someplace different...and there she is named Emma. I am not sure how it is possible, but she was brought back to us.."

"Was this the will of Eru? Would he be so bold as to bring back one from the dead?" The phrase had them both looking at each other. They had just finished speaking about a Necromancer and now there was living proof in front of them that someone could be brought back from the dead.

"We will not tell her right away...she has only small things that she can recall, but the life she had in the other world is what she knows now."

"Gandalf.."

"I knew it was her the moment I laid eyes on her, but there was no way I could get through to her...we'd need someone who can get into her mind."

"I see." Radagast gave a nod and began walking toward the dwarves.

"Careful Radagast." Gandalf warned as he followed him.

* * *

**EMMA POV**

I had just got the scolding of my life. Every dwarf in the area had pretty much chewed my head off for running away like that. Even Thorin came over and proceeded to raise his voice at me. He disapproved of my lack of safety.

That part I had seen coming. What I didn't see coming was Fili squeezing the life out of me...which of course was followed by a good talking to. When it was all over, I stood waiting for the wizards to stop speaking.

"Have there been there long?"

"Aye, they have. They've been talking for quite some time." Kili said with a sigh as he leaned against a tree.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Bofur piped up from his perched position on top of a high rock.

"Probably wizard things I'd guess." Fili said as he stroked his beard.

I looked sideways at him. "Thank you for your most insightful opinion."

Fili only smirked as I turned back to the wizards in the distance...who were now staring at me as they spoke. That wasn't embarrassing at all. I'm sure Gandalf was just telling him about my predicament. Maybe they would find a way to send me home or wake me up from this nightmare.

"Here they come." Observed Bofur. He was right, they were heading straight this way.

Radagast was looking at me with the strangest expression with Gandalf watching warily. Once the brown wizard was standing in front of me he bent down onto one knee, carefully took my hand from my side and brought it to his lips.

I watched with confusion. Why was he doing this? He face slowly pulled up to look at me. A single tear fell from his face as he smiled at me. I couldn't understand why, but I was happy to see him. I smiled back at him.

"Miss..Emma. It is an honor to meet you." His voice was warm and familiar.

"Aiwendil. How nice it is to see you." It was like I was on autopilot again. I'd had said that name before. I had seen his face so many times. I knew who he was without actually knowing.

The name must have surprised him. Radagast looked a bit shocked before he smiled brightly and stood. "You know my name?"

I raised an eyebrow. Of course I did. "Radagast the Brown, is it not?"

He let out a small chuckle and looked at me for a few more silent moments before he spoke. "I see what you mean, Gandalf. She is indeed lost."

"Oi, what are you on about?" I looked between the grey and brown wizard with irritation.

"Do not fret Miss Emma. He means nothing by it." Gandalf nervously laughed as he put a hand on the brown wizard's arm with a stern look to his old friend.

I was so confused. I didn't know why I felt so close to the wizard, or why I was seeing and feeling all these strange things. It was literally driving me crazy.

"Bit of a strange fellow, eh lass?" Fili leaned over to whisper near my ear.

"That may be an understatement." Kili added in on my other side.

Shaking my head I stepped away from them and crossed my arms. Radagast was still looking at me with some form of contentment. A small smile stayed on his lips the entire time. I gave him a vibrant smile in return and walked toward Gandalf to speak to him about the woman I had seen earlier, but when I took a step toward him, there was a howling that pierced the air.

"Was that a wolf? Are there wolves out there?" Biblo asked nervously. Quite funny how he can stand up to trolls, but wolves scared the piss out of him.

Oh wait. Not ordinary wolves. Damn.

"Wolves? That is no wolf." Bofur said as he scanned the forest with his blue eyes, his weapon at the ready.

Just like it was supposed to happen, a large warg came down from behind a hill...only difference was there was an orc upon it's back. I let out a scream as they both came barreling down the hill and leaped for me.

A pair of strong hands grabbed me around the waist and pulled me out of the way just in time. When I was pushed against a rock I was covered by a body with blonde hair. I knew immediately that it had been Fili who had saved me. I blocked me from what was going on and hid me against a rock wall well enough to keep me out of danger, but what I was hearing was a battle that should not be happening. I saw several wargs and warg riders attacking the company.

Why was this happening? Once again things were not going as it should have. We should be running by now. Radagast should have led them off.

"Emma get down!" I was sure it was Kili who called out to me, but I did as I was told and ducked down.

Fili and Kili were both in front of me holding off a rather large warg that was snapping at the both of them with huge canines. The warg rider on top saw me hiding. We made eye contact...the world slowed as it glared at me with intent. It's long jagged sword raised above it's head and it stood from the warg and jumped over the brother's to get to me.

"Come here, girl." It spoke out of it's horrifyingly deformed mouth.

I backed up as it landed on solid ground. No one would be able to stop it. They were all preoccupied with their own fight. It surged forward and I held my breath, closed my eyes, and prayed it would be over quickly.

"Aule, save me.." I had no idea what I said that, but it was exactly the words that popped into my head.

As I prayed for a quick second death, something warm formed into my chest. The warmth sizzled into a heated fire and I opened my eyes. Time had completely stilled. In front of me was that same orc with its sword coming down onto my head.

I gaped at the sight in front of me and cautiously looked about my surroundings. Okay, this was some crazy shit right here. I'm dead right? I'd have to be.

"_Do not let them take you. Run."_ The voice I had just heard made my heart skip a beat. This was someone I trusted. Someone I held with the highest of respect. That was the feeling that had overcome me...and then it was fear. I knew he was right. If I didn't run, they would take me...but why?

I had no time to think more into it. Movement was beginning again and I could see the sword that was once still was heading at me at a slow pace.

So I got myself up and ran. The moment my feet started to pick up the dirt beneath me, I could hear the sounds of battle ensuing behind me.

Running was the only weapon I had.

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POV**

One second she was there, right in his sights, the next; she was gone. The orc's confusion was visible on his face. Just then he heard the sound of feet snapping a few twigs just to his left and he turned to see the same girl running from the battle. He had no idea how she got there, but he had to catch her.

A sudden yell caught the orcs attention and he was quickly overcome by two of the dwarves. Fili and Kili came down on the orc with unified force. The angry orc was able to fend them off just enough to call out to one of his warg riders.

"_Retrieve the female. We'll take care of the dwarf-scum!" _The orc said in a rough language.

His fellow orc nodded and jumped over a few dwarves to get out of the battle. The orc and its warg weaved between the trees to follow the girl.

The orc that gave the order was swiftly dispatched of by the young Durin brothers. After the orc was dead, they looked around with fear and concern in their faces.

"Where is Emma?" Fili asked anxiously.

"She was here only moments ago. Where could she have- Over there!" Kili pointed towards the retreating backside of a warg and its rider taking off into the forest.

"She's too far away for us to get to her! Thorin!" Fili turned to yell for his uncle for assistance. Without help, Emma would be a goner.

Thorin thrust his new sword into the gut of the last orc and looked quickly to his older nephew. The look on their faces told him something was wrong. When he saw Kili pointing into the forest he knew it could only be the girl.

"Damn her!" The company was still running on pure adrenaline from the fight, most with their weapons still poised in their firm grips.

"Emma! We must get to her!" Gandalf said with urgency as he stood next to Radagast who had fought just as valiantly, which surprised everyone, including himself.

The company didn't need to be told twice. She was part of this company now, regardless of her strange behavior, and they would go to hell and back to protect one of their own...for the most part. With a loud cry, they took off into the woods after the warg and rider that was on the tail of their only female companion.

One dwarf, in particular, was worried if that warg got her her before they caught up...he would never see her again. That was the only thing he feared and it made him run as fast as his body would allow him.

* * *

**EMMA POV**

Running was not my strongest suit, but at that very moment, it felt like I would be able to outrun a cheetah...or maybe just a warg who probably wanted nothing more than to rip my face off.

I looked behind me when I passed a small clearing, knowing that I wouldn't trip on any roots or rocks, and saw that the warg was much closer than I had thought. It snapped at my face and I quickly made a tight turn to the left while ducking to avoid its razor sharp teeth.

The move had the warg sliding to a stop to turn. It almost fell over with the rider, but they were able to correct themselves and continue their chase.

"Fuck!" I swore at how easily they were able to keep up, but I should have known I would be outrun. An animal against a person? No question who the winner was. Especially when I was the person doing the running.

When I turned to look where I was going I had to push a branch out of my face. If it had been a bit higher I probably would have smacked myself and fallen...and Aule only know what would happen then.

There was that damn name again. Why did I keep saying it? Aule. Why is that so familiar? Growling brought me out of my thoughts as I remembered the oversized wolf barreling through the forest after me.

I needed a way out of this. I needed a good plan. I needed a fucking gun. Okay, that one was out of the question. A sword? Oh god no. I'd most likely cut myself.

The warg was gaining ground again and once more I could feel it right behind me. This was it. It would be all over in seconds.

Then I saw it. A root that was sticking up out of the ground in an arch that would be small enough for me to duck under. Maybe it would knock the warg out, or at least give me some more time to run.

As I came to I slide down and under it. A move I had no idea I could do physically. I surprise myself every day. Once on the other side I crawled back just in time to avoid a set of teeth once more. The strategy had worked!

It worked much better than I had thought. The warg was actually stuck under the large root. I gave a loud victory cheer...and then I remembered the orc that was riding it. The orc jumped off the warg and drew out a blade that looked like it was made of bones.

It came at me with as much fury as a bull. Enraged and on a mission, it jumped into the air and landed on top of me. I screamed and kicked at it as it tried to pull at me. Why it had not run me through, I had no idea.

"Stop moving girl! You'll come with me or the master will have my head." It growled at me as it pulled me up to stand.

I knew it had spoke a strange language, but I understood it completely. I was in too much shock to put up a better fight and without much effort it was able to throw me over its uncomfortably armored shoulders.

"Let me go you bastard!" I screamed as I tired to wiggle off the beast. My excessive struggle must have pissed him off as the orc tried to lumber off with me. The orc threw me onto the ground and put a blade to my throat.

"Be still or I'll be forced to only bring him a head!" It spoke again in that disgusting language.

Before I could think, my body was moving. My hand clenched and with a hard, rough swing I knocked the orc over onto the ground next to me. It landed with a grunt.

What the...someone please explain what the hell is going on.

I looked at my hand and then to the orc who was starting to get up. The look on his face told me I was in trouble. Lots of trouble. He growled and started at me. Luckily I was fast and small enough to get out of his grip. I crawled a few feet away and stood up quickly. Unfortunately the orc was up on his fet and heading toward me. The moment I turned I saw the sword coming at me.

I closed me eyes and put a hand up to block. Though I was sure it would take my arm and head off in the process.

Once again, my body moved on its own accord. When I felt a small pain on my hand I opened my eyes to see that I actually grabbed the blade.

Why the hell did I just do that!?

There was a hot sensation in my chest again and the only thing I could think about was survival. I had to survive. This time my brain and body were cooperating. When the orc tried to pull the sword away, I kicked him hard in the chest, releasing his grip on the hilt in the process. The sword was now in my hand.

The orc looked at me. I looked at him. I don't believe he thought I was capable of such things...and I had to agree with him. The shock on both our faces vouched for that.

But then his face hardened and he came at me, thinking to knock me over most likely. I was quick enough to spin the sword in my hand and hold it by the hilt.

What happened next was as quick as a blink. I swung the sword with ease and took his head off clean. When the head fell to the ground along with the now convulsing body, I dropped the sword as though it was a hot pan I had just grabbed.

"How in the world..." Something inside me told me I was very capable of this...but what I already knew about myself told me that it was impossible. I was able to handle a sword as well as I could handle a pencil.

I felt a warm substance on my fingers and brought my hand up to examine it. I had indeed cut my hand on the blade, but the wound was minor compared to what I had thought it would be. That sword should have took my hand off...but here it was.

"Emi.." I turned my head to see the company had come upon the sight. They were standing there ready to fight, but were shocked to see me standing above a dead orc. Gandalf and Radagast, being taller than the rest, had their eyes firmly on me in concern. It was Radagst who had called for me.

But Emi was not my name. Was it? No it was Emma. Radagast stepped through the dwarves to my side. I looked up at him with confusion and fear. I was afraid. What was going on?

"Aiwendil? Why is this happening?" Why did I keep calling him that?

Radagast looked down at me with a smile and then turned to Gandalf, who only shook his head. It was a silent conversation, but it left Radagast with a frown of disappointment.

"Lass, how did you do this?" Gloin walked up to look at the headless orc. "These are skilled riders..."

"I...I don't know." I was so frustrated with all this strange information I was trying to process.

"You're wounded, lass. Let me have a look." Oin put away his weapon and came over, gently grabbing my hand to examine the wound.

"It's nothing..." I said as I began to feel dizzy. Not from the wound, but from this anxiety that was overcoming me.

"Nonsense. Any wound could fester. We must take care of it, lass." Oin was not taking no for any answer. I sighed and resigned myself to his medical care.

I looked over to the company and saw them relaxing for the moment. The battle must have been quicker than I thought for them to come to me so quickly. I met the eye of Kili who nodded to me with a small smirk. He seemed happy to see I was alive, but my eyes wandered over to his blonde brother, I almost shrunk back. He was staring at me with such intensity it gave me shivers. He was not happy about how I had run off like that...not when he was so keen on protecting me. How was he to do such a thing if I just run off like that?

When this was over, he was going to give me a lecture I really didn't want to hear. I just knew it. I looked away when Oin was done wrapping up my hand with a bit of salve on my wound.

"Thank you Master Dwarf." I smiled warmly at the older dwarf. He returned my smile and patted my shoulder before he got up and walked back over to the resting company.

I cautiously walked over to Kili, trying to make no eye contact with Fili...just in case, and he gave me a brilliant smile when he saw me. With little grace, he picked me up into his arms and twirled me around.

"Kili, you git, put me down before I hurl." I laughed as I pushed against his arms.

He did as I asked and set me down carefully. Kili brought me into his arms for a firm hug and sighed. "I am glad you are safe, Miss Emma."

"She would have been safe to begin with if she had stayed put." Fili spoke up behind me.

I sighed and turned within Kili's arms to glare at the scowling Fili. "I would have been killed."

"Did we not just have a discussion about you running off like that? I told you to stay by Kili and myself or you would get into trouble." Fili ignored all sensibility and instead let his anger take over.

I narrowed my eyes and stepped closer to him with my hands on my hips. "Obviously I was able to take care of the problem on my own."

"Barely! How can I- I mean, How can Kili and I protect you if you are constantly trying to do things alone?" He was obviously steamed.

"Oi, lovebirds, keep it down. We're trying to relax here." Nori called out with a chuckling Bofur beside him.

Fili and myself looked at them and noticed we had drawn an audience from the rest of the company. How embarrassing. I blushed and cleared my throat. When I glanced up to Fili he was looking just as embarrassed as myself. He side glanced to me and then gave me a curt nod. What it meant, I had no idea, but then he was walking away from me and heading over to Thorin.

I sighed and turned back to Kili, who only had a large smirk on his face. He was enjoying the show more than he should have.

"What?" I snapped at him.

"You two argue as though you were married." I almost punched him.

"I'd have to be blind, deaf, and stupid to marry an ass like that." Kili barked out a laugh and put an arm around my shoulder.

"You're already stupid. Should we work on the blind and deaf part?" I rolled my eyes at his antics and let out a small giggle.

Kili always knew laughter made me feel better. If I was going to marry anyone, and that was a huge IF, then it would be him...but men were not on my agenda. Not after all I had been through. Fuck that.

Kili was leading me over to a rock so that I could sit when I took a glance over my shoulder where Kili's hand was resting. Across the way I saw Fili staring at us with a frown. I narrowed my eyes at him and he subsequently turned away with a sneer.

God that man was hot and cold. Oh, but he wasn't just a man. He was a dwarf. A stubborn, annoying, rude dwarf...who constantly had to protect me. I liked him better when he was just regal and shy. Bah!

I had just sat down when we all heard another howl.

Cheese and crackers.

"There are more of them?" Dori said with annoyance.

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond you kin?" Gandalf asked as he walked up to Thorin.

"No one." Thorin said as he looked up at the angry Gandalf.

"Who did you tell!?" Gandalf was really pissed.

"No one, I swear!" Thorin said sternly. I believed him. "What in Durin's name is going on."

" We're being hunted...isn't that obvious?" I said from my spot on the rock. I was rather tired and now I was annoyed that we would be running...but I was more annoyed that I had forgotten all about it.

Gandalf gave a nod in agreement.

"We have to get out of here." Dwalin said with urgency. He was not looking forward to fighting more of them.

"We can't. We have no ponies! They bolted." Ori and Bifur had come out of the top of a hill. Thorin had sent them off during our brief break to fetch the ponies and the rest of their belongings...but it seems that the orc pack scared them off.

Everyone's faces fell at that moment. If there were more wargs then it could mean they only caught a scouting party, which meant it was only a fraction of a orc pack.

"I'll draw them off." Radagast announced bravely.

"These are Gundabad Wargs. They will outrun you." Gandalf tried to put a bit of sense into Radagast.

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits. I'd like to see them try." Radagast retorted with pride.

Gandalf looked at him for a silent moment before he nodded. "Very well old friend, but do be careful."

Radagast smiled and whistled for his rabbits that had been hiding with the sled. They came trampling out of the forest and stopped just short of the company. The brown wizard turned and made his way towards me. I raised an eyebrow and stood slowly.

"Emi." he leaned down just then and brought me into a hug. I let out a small gasp, but settled into his arms and allowed it to happen. Though...I was confused. Again.

"You are as lovely as your mother..." He whispered into my hair. "Do not forget who you are...for someone as great as you should remember all that you've done."

He gave me no time to answer or question what the hell he was going on about. He released me and made way to his rabbits. He jumped onto his sled and let out a shout. That was it. He was gone. Disappearing into the forest toward the sound of howling.

"We must move. Now." Gandalf said as he used to staff to head off in the opposite direction.

The company grabbed their belongings and followed him with great haste. Kili grabbed my hand and started to drag me away with them. I kept up as best I could as we began to flee into open land. The forest was behind us and the open landscape left us vulnerable if we should be seen.

Kili let go of my hand to let me run with them at my speed, but his hand was replaced with someone else grabbing onto my arm. I gasped and looked over to see Fili holding my arm. I rolled my eyes and pulled my arm form his grip.

We were then stopped suddenly behind a large boulder and he grabbed onto my arm again. I tried to yank it free, but he held tightly. I turned and glared at him.

"Will you release me." I whispered loudly.

Suddenly howling and growling was right behind the boulder. I heard Radagast yelling something as he led the orc pack near our location. In my startled state I had grabbed onto the only thing closest to me. Fili. Of course he smirked and held onto my arms as I pressed into his chest. When the sound began to fade, Gandalf peeked behind the rock.

"Come on." That was all it took for the company to be moving.

I ripped myself from Fili and glared at him. "That never happened." And then I was following the rest as we made a run for safety.

When I looked over at him again, he had the biggest grin on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's another chapter! Sorry it took so long**, **my daughter had the chicken pox...it was so very sad to see an 18 month old sick like that. **

**Anyway! I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

We ran behind jagged rocks and protruding boulders. Fleeing through thick yellow grass and plains. The company had managed to stay together and dodge any wargs that came too close to our location.

It was all thanks to Radagast's brilliant diversion. He kept the orc pack long enough for us to weave our way in the direction that Gandalf was leading us, which I knew would be Rivendell.

Cheeky wizard. It was very smart to lead the company to the hidden passage unknowingly. Everyone was in such a panic that they would never think to ask where it was they were going. Not to mention they trusted the wizard.

I had been running along side Fili, who was making sure to keep me as close as possible, while Kili stayed right behind us. There was no way I would get out of their site now, that was for sure. One of the other would grab my arm when we changed directions and kept me going right along with the rest. It was actually a comforting thought that they liked me well enough to keep an eye on me...but in the midst of running and being exhausted, it started to annoy the hell out of me.

We had run out into the open when Thorin stopped in his tracks. Slowing down we could see Radagast fly passed us with the orc pack still following closely behind him. We definitely couldn't go that way.

"Stay together." Gandalf said loudly enough for the rest to hear, but quiet enough so not to alert the enemy.

Thorin on the other hand, let out a shout that could have very well ended us all. "Move!"

When we turned around and continued running, the company had huddled closer together to hide behind the boulders as they passed. We had been moving at a fairly fast pace. No one talked to each other, we just kept going.

At some point we had came to a rather large boulder and Thorin stopped just on the edge. Poor Ori was yanked back as he started to run out from the behind the boulder, not knowing that Thorin had actually ceased his movements because the orcs were riding by in close proximity.

"Ori, no! Get back!" Thorin pulled on Ori's collar to hide him behind the rock. It was like we were running on thin ice.

I could hear everyone breathing hard to catch their breaths. Although it could have been from me. I was most certainly out of air and my chest hurt from all that running. I found myself bent over with my hands on my knees trying to suck some air in. Exhaustion was kicking in.

"Getting tired already, lass?" Open your mouth one more time Fili.

"Dude...I will break you." I said in between gasps of air. The cheeky bastard only smirked and wiped his brow.

"Your charm is astounding Miss Emma." Kili piped up from the other side of me.

"I swear to Aule..." Oh my god! There was that damn name again. Why is it so familiar?

"All of you, come on. Quick!" Gandalf suddenly said and once again we were moving.

Kili pushed on my back to get me moving while Fili grabbed my arm to pull me along. I was far too tired to fight him off anymore. My legs were killing me and the help I was getting from these two were most likely saving my life. I'd fall without them...though I was sure if I did fall they would just pick me up and carry me.

As we passed by Gandalf and Thorin who was standing there to make sure they rest got over in time, I heard a conversation I was familiar with. Things had been going so strangely lately that it put me at ease to hear something I recognized.

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin asked Gandalf.

I knew there was no response, but didn't stay by them long enough to hear if the wizard had spoke or not. The good thing about all this running was it gave me time to think, surprisingly. I had been trying to figure out why everything was changing. Why was this story going wrong? Was it because of my presence? Well that wasn't right. I was dead, correct? So this was all just happening in my mind...or heaven...or some kind of hell. I didn't know anymore.

There had to be some logical and reasonable explanation as to why this was all happening...but with all these bizarre events, I was starting to doubt I was sane at all. Especially if I was hearing strange voices in my head and seeing people who weren't really there.

That brings another question. Who was the man in the fire? The one who called me beautiful. Then there was that woman and that other male voice who told me to run. And who was Aule? I still couldn't figure out why it sounded so-

"Oh! That's how!" I practically screamed it out.

I startled everyone around me because they all slowed down, probably thinking that another warg had attacked me. Kili and Fili both looked at me strangely as we kept running.

"Do not stop! Keep moving! Miss Emma, are you hurt?" Thorin bellowed with concern as he ran over to me.

"No. I am fine..." I blushed in embarrassment. I probably just gave away our position.

Thorin did not look happy that nothing was wrong with me, but yet I made enough noise we could have been found by the enemy."If you value the lives of your companions then place, Miss Emma, restrain your outbursts." Thorin gave me a glare before he ran passed to catch up to Gandalf.

Well, damn. I was so excited that I had remembered who Aule was, but now I was miffed that I could have fucked things up for everyone. Way to go, Emma. I had to smile, however. I was proud that I remembered one piece of information from my many readings of J.R.R. Tolkien's books. Aule was the Valar who created dwarves. How I didn't remember that sooner, I had no idea.

"Do you enjoy running from foes who are more than willing to kill you?" I heard Fili ask as he ran beside me.

I let out a small chuckle and shook my head. "No, I just remembered something important."

"Important enough to kill us all?" Fili did have a point.

"Well, I was hoping it would just be you." Wrong time, but definitely the only answer I could give him.

"You wound me, Miss Emma." Fili barely looked at me as he ran, but I knew, just like his brother, that he had a smirk plastered on that stupid face.

"Shut it." I snapped at him.

This was not the time for witty banter. We both knew that. Perhaps we were just trying to make light of this very undesirable situation, but now I was more worried about the impending doom looming just beyond a few rocks.

One by one we hid behind a large rock, blocking us from the sight of any warg riders that happened to pass by. Unfortunately, and very disappointing, we heard the sound of growling coming closer to our destination. It was clear and distinctive. A warg rider had broken off from it's pack to seek out our location.

I'd bet my right arm that it was my outburst that got his attention. I believe some of the others in the company thought the same thing because I was suddenly getting a few side-glance glares.

I shrunk away from my space between Fili and Kili. I thought it would be safer from them. Especially after the look Thorin had given Kili. This was a familiar sight to me and I knew what was about to transpire.

I found myself next to Oin, who was just on the outskirt of the group. I knew that would be the furthest from the small skirmish that was about to take place.

The growling became louder, accompanied by the clacking of claws on stone. The warg was right above us now.

We all tensed. Not one person moved as Kili slowly retrieved an arrow from his quiver. I watched with concern while he slide the arrow through his fingers and placed it against the bow. Kili was nervous. His face focused and strained at the same time. I certainly felt sorry for him. It was a heavy burden to have lives in the palm of your hand.

Kili momentarily made eye contact with me. I smiled confidently to show I believed in his keen eyes. He could do this. He gave me a small nod before his eyes averted my direction and he let out a careful breath. With all his courage he stepped away from the rock and aimed his arrow above to where the warg rider should have been.

But he didn't shoot. He dropped his bow and arrow with confusion. The motion had caused the company to take a step back and look to where they had heard the sound of their foe only moments ago, but there was nothing there.

I stepped back with the rest and raised an eyebrow. Where had it gone? Did it give up and continue the chase of the brown wizard?

"What luck!" Gloin bellowed with a relieved chuckle.

"They're bigger half wits than the trolls.." Dori said as he pulled up his belt.

It would seem that the warg rider had run off...but that was not supposed to happen. Where was the small fight that led to us being chased until we found the hidden passage to Imladris?

Every one was so glad that they had not been seen that they didn't see the warg that had snuck around the other side until it was too late. The warg, without its rider, attacked from one side, receiving all of the attention from the company on it.

Oin pushed me back as they descended on the warg with quickness. Balin was the first to slam his heavy hammer into the creature, ending its life. While the group was focused on the warg, I was cautiously backing up to steer clear of the carnage.

It was while I was trying to stay clear of the danger, that I ran directly into a different kind of danger. I was grabbed from behind by a pair of strong, blackish-grey arms. I let out a startled scream before an arm wrapped around my neck, partially cutting off my air supply, which effectively stopped my screaming.

The company turned when they heard me.

"Emma!" Fili called out as he took a heavy step forward to attack, but was stopped by Kili and Thorin.

"No, Fili!" Thorin ordered while his eyes were trained on the orc who held me.

The orc growled in my ear while he brought up his sword to push the tip onto my throat. Then it was everyone in the company who took a step forward, but stopped when the orc pulled me tighter against him.

Then the orc spoke in the black language. "_Move and she dies, dwarf-scum_."

No one moved for what seemed like hours, but I knew to be only seconds. Something in chest started to warm, much like it had earlier in the day. It was my fight to live...and something more. I knew this orc wouldn't kill me...not for what he wanted me for...

I felt myself smirking as I looked upon the company. They were so scared of what might happen to me even though they barely knew who I was. They only saw me as Emma. The weak girl with a troublesome past. And now, once again, I was in danger and putting their lives at risk.

"He wont kill me." The words came out slow, but precise.

The orc tightened his grip and trid to cut me off. My hands flew to his arm to pull at it, with little effect.

"Emma, keep quiet! You'll only make this worse!" Gandalf said loudly.

I coughed and pulled at the orcs arm as hard as I can. "He wont kill me! Kili, take the shot!"

Kili gave me a look that clearly said I was crazy. He shook his head while Fili put a firm hand on his shoulder to stop him if he had changed his mind. Neither wanted to take the chance of me being killed. How very sentimental.

"_Do you want to die, girl?"_ The orc whispered harshly in my ear.

I barked out a laugh that surprised everyone, including myself. "You will not kill me, orc. How would your master respond if you brought him a lifeless prize?"

For some strange and impossible reason, I knew what the orc was here for. Just like the other. They most certainly wanted Thorin...but they also wanted me...for a completely different purpose. For him.

I'll die again before I let that happen.

The orc understood what I was saying, because he let his grip loosen and stayed silent, but I knew he was weighing his options before he made a move.

"Kili.." I looked at him with a small nod, compelling him to take a shot at the orc.

Kili only shook his head again. Seriously?...I sighed and glared at him. I only received a glare back from both him and Fili. The company was awkwardly at a stand off with the orc and I was the only thing in the way of its defeat.

Thorin slowly stepped forward with his sword resting at his side. "Let the woman go..and.."

The orc laughed maliciously and grinned as menacing as one could. He moved quickly, grabbing a horn from the side of his leather belt and held onto me tight while he blew the horn.

Fuuuuuck.

I started to panic now. I had to make a decision. A very tough one. If things worked out, I might turn out alive in the end, but right now, they had to leave. I closed my eyes tightly. The confidence that had once overwhelmed me moments ago was now sinking into a pit of despair filled with fear.

I felt the hot tears before I could understand what was happening. When I opened my eyes I saw that everyone was still there. Gits. They clenched their weapons in their hands and prepared themselves for a battle that was sure to take some lives, but this is what dwarves were made for. Fighting and surviving. Bilbo, however, had fear written across his features. His eyes darted from one direction to the other, fully expecting a warg to appear from somewhere around them.

My eyes landed on Kili, who was glaring at the orc who held me against its body. The daggers shooting from his glare would have killed the orc if they were real. He cautiously had an arrow at the ready. When my eyes glided over to the older Durin brother, I saw him looking at me. Not once had he glanced up to the orc. His blue-grey eyes stayed on mine with a roaring storm swirling within them. For a moment, I felt everything he must have felt. Fear, pain, hatred, anxiety, and courage. A mixture of emotions that had even more tears running down my cheeks and dripping off my chin.

He was prepared to die for me. They all were. They would stay and fight off the orc pack until there was no one left to fight...and then I would be taken to _him_. I wasn't sure why I knew who it was...but it was obvious there would be no one else darker than Mairon. The quite difficult intuition problems I was having lately were telling me things I didn't quite understand, but I trusted them with my life. This was one of these moments where I trusted what my heart was telling me.

They would have to leave me behind.

"Run." I said with my head down. I couldn't look them in the eyes.

"Miss Emma.." Gandalf was the only one to say my name or even admit that he had heard me correctly.

I lifted my head slowly and looked at them one at a time. Each face that was willing to fight for me. They had been protecting me this long, it was time for me to return the favor...I just hope this plan works.

A sudden chorus of howling was heard in the distance. The call had worked. The orc pack would be closing in on us soon.

"I said run! Take them away from here, Gandalf! Take them to safety!" The wargs were getting closer.

"Emma, we will not abandon you!" Of course Fili stepped forward to protest, only to be stopped by Thorin with a firm grip of his arm.

There were protests throughout the group.

"Aye, lass, we can not leave one of our own behind." Balin spoke up with a small smile. How he could smile like that at a time such as this, I'll never understand.

"We will not let you perish, lass." Gloin gripped his axe tightly as though that was his answer for everything.

Stubborn, damn dwarves. "Stop being so damn noble!" I shouted in anger. They were so infuriating! I looked at Thorin with pleading eyes.

"Please Thorin...please go with Gandalf. You must trust that I will be okay." Then I used the only weapon I really had at the moment. "I have foreseen it! I will make it out of this!" I tried to be as convincing as possible, but I think he knew I was lying...just like I knew I probably had no chance of survival.

The intense look I got from the King under the Mountain was filled with sorrow and regret. He nodded at me with a sad smile.

"We must flee." Thorin agreed with me and started to walk passed Gandalf.

"Uncle no! We can't just-" Fili started.

"Leave her behind! This is not the time to argue. Now go! Everyone!" Thorin's command had the company moving, though it was hesitant at first.

Each glanced at me with sadness and fear. I looked away from their grief ridden faces as to not cause more tears to spew from my eyes. It was hard enough that they were leaving me, now I would have to endure their sad faces as they began to depart.

When I did look in their direction, I could see Kili and Fili were the last to leave. It was mostly because Kili had to drag Fili away from the scene in order to get away. Fili was more than upset about the situation, but there was nothing he could do to remedy it.

"Fili, we have to go..." It was obvious Kili was having a hard time leaving me. The agony in his face was all he had to say.

Fili said nothing as his younger brother tugged on his arm. He watched me until they were no longer in sight. There was nothing I could say to make him feel better. They both had sworn to protect me and now they could do nothing as I was left in the grip of danger.

Now they were gone. I was alone with the orc who had practically laughed at how I had so easily given myself to him. Bastard. The second the dwarves were out of sight he had thrown me to the ground with his blade pointed at me.

"_Foolish girl."_ This was where we stayed for the a long moment before the orc pack finally arrived.

The orc in charge jumped off his warg and looked down at me with a smirk that securely said he was ecstatic.

"_Master will be proud." _He said to the asshole orc that had captured me. "_Did you kill the dwarf-scum?"_

"_No, they escaped just beyond the clearing." _The orc pointed in the direction they had gone. Hopefully they were a good distance away by now.

"_What do we do with the girl?"_ Another orc spoke up from atop his warg.

The leader smirked as he glanced down at me with dark eyes. I shivered and pulled myself against the rock behind me. Perhaps it was unwise for me to surrender myself in order to save the others...but there was still the nagging feeling that I would be alright in the end. Unfortunately I was starting to doubt that happy thought.

"_Bring her along. She can watch as her companions fall."_ He said with a wicked grin.

I understood exactly what he had said. I had no idea how or why, but I wish I had not known. I felt the blood flee from my face at the mere idea that I could be watching my friends die a rather slow and horrific death. Orcs were not known for being honorable...so a quick death would not be in store for anyone in the company. Let us hope it doesn't come to pass.

I was suddenly picked up and forcibly bound to the back of a warg. I kicked and scream the entire time, not giving them a moment of ease. I wanted to make this as difficult as possible. I found out, however, that it was not a good idea to piss off an orc. My fruitless effort to cause problems was met with the back of a grey hand. Knuckles smashed into my jaw and the force behind it nearly knocked me out. I vaguely remember the wargs taking off toward their target.

I was completely helpless. I just prayed to Aule that the company had made it to the hidden passage safely.

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POV**

"Come on, brother!" Kili pulled on Fili's arm as they ran in the back of the company.

"Why did we just leave her? It's not right!" Fili was fighting with his conscience whether or not to go back and help Emma. The only problem was that if he went alone he would be more than overcome by the enemy. He had no choice, but to run.

"There is nothing we could have done, Fili." Kili was trying to reason with him, but inside he was just as torn as his older brother was. The last thing he wanted to do was leave Emma behind.

They ran as fast as they could with the sound of howling closing in behind them. Then it was in front of them. The company was being surrounded. Making it over a small hill, they could see the opposing foes just beyond a group of trees. They were cut off from that direction.

"This way! Quickly!" Gandalf called out as he pointed his staff where they were heading.

Gandalf led them over a grassy incline and into a plain that was surrounded by grassy holls on all sides. One large rock stood in the center.

Trapped. There was no place they could hide. The small valley they had found themselves in was in plain sight of the orc pack that was on the grassy hills.

Kili and Fili used their acute eyes sight to probe the land. There was absolutely no way out.

"There's more coming!" Kili had turned and ran back towards the group.

"Kili! Shoot them!" Thorin called over to his youngest nephew, hoping that Kili's skills as an archer would help them out tremendously.

Kili had done what he was told and was slicing arrows through the air, hitting their targets, but doing little to stop the advancing danger.

Fili could see the effort his brother was putting in did little to protect them. He could see the pack had cut off any escape and were closing in at a stalking pace. Now they were just toying with them. The orc pack knew they had them outnumbered and had fierce weapons on their side; wargs. It was an unfair fight.

"We're surrounded!" Fili looked back at Thorin, knowing that his uncle would what to know what exactly their chances were.

The company began to close ranks as the pack continued to push forward. That was when someone had noticed the disappearance of the wizard, who they expected to help them in this dire situation. It would seem that they were wrong.

"Where's Gandalf?" Dori asked with fear behind his voice. If the wizard had abandoned them, then all was lost.

"He's abandoned us!" Dwalin was more than angry at the wizard for taking off when needed the most.

As the pack was getting closer, Ori was getting a close encounter with the leader of the group. He smirked as he came in closer, stalking the small dwarf. That was when Ori took notice of something on the back of his warg. It was warm, chocolate hair that was silky in the warm sun beaming down. Ori had to make sure what he was seeing was really what he believed it to be.

It was. He gasped and took out his sling shot. He took aim at the leader and let loose a rock...Sadly it only hit the warg the leader was riding and did little damage.

Ori widened his eyes in fear as the leader laughed at the dwarfs pathetic attempt. He backed up slowly, then looked to the unconscious girl on the back of the warg.

"They have Emma!" Ori called out, hoping that if they knew Emma was still alive...but he didn't know if she was. She hadn't moved.

The sound of her name on someone's lips must have brought her to life because she lifted her head slightly and for a moment Ori had caught site of her forest green eyes hidden beneath the sea of shimmering chocolate hair.

"She's still alive!" Ori's outburst had everyone in the company smiling for only a second before they remembered that she was still the hands of the enemy.

Emma had the biggest headache she had ever had. The blow to her jaw earlier had knocked the sense pretty much completely out of her. This was a huge mistake. She knew it. She should have fought harder to get away when she was captured.

'_I have to get away..' _The thought had crossed her mind several times in the last several minutes. This was the place where the elves would come and fight off the orcs. Or at least she hoped that would happen. If it didn't...well then she was fucked.

Knowing this was her one chance to get away she began to wiggle on the back of the warg as it continued to move. There was a strap that kept her against the warg, but luckily for her all the movement the pack was doing had loosened it up quite a bit. Using her body she rolled hard to the back of the warg and fell with a loud thump off the back.

The leader stopped and looked back at her with surprise. She wouldn't be able to get very far with her hands and legs bound. He only smirked as he looked upon her.

"_Once we have finished off your friends, I will be back to take care of you. Don't go too far little one." _The evil grin that accompanied his chilling remark brought a shiver to her spine.

"We have to get to her!" Once again Ori was the one to call out.

"We can not get to her!" Bofur was right. She was too far from them and if they tried to run for her they would be jumping into the fire.

Emma would just have to wait it out until the battle was over. Thorin knew what Bofur said was true. There was no way to get to her and though it troubled him to let a woman and companion be on her own, there was no choice in the matter. It was too great a risk to run out to her.

His mind was changed when he caught the sight of Emma looking over at them. Her eyes were red with tears, her mouth covered with a dirty piece of linen. Her hair was tangled and there was a bruise forming on her jaw. His own jaw clenched at how she was being treated and he went to take a few strides forward, in an attempt to come to her aid.

"We wont leave her again.." Thorin said while gripping his sword.

Dwalin, Fili, and Bofur saw the move and went to follow him, but Emma sat up quickly when she saw this and waved her hand at them. She shook her head and made it clear she did not want them coming for her.

"Emma don't be foolish!" Fili was already angry at her for making them leave her to begin with, now she was refusing their help. He took several more steps forward, with his uncle and company poised behind him.

Emma shook her head furiously and when it looked as though Fili would not listen to her, she quickly pulled as hard as she could on the linen to free it from her mouth. Once her mouth was free from the disgusting cloth, she took in a deep clean breath.

"Do not come for me! I will be fine!" She shouted as loud as she could.

The company stopped, but Fili continued walking. His determined expression caught her off guard, but his stupidity was starting to piss her off.

"Fili, go back! Gandalf will show you to safety!" Right as I yelled at him, Gandalf popped his head up from the passage.

"This way you fools!" The grey wizard then disappeared again.

Knowing that there was now a safe way out got most of the dwarves moving. Emma had already made it clear that she would make it out of this alive and Thorin made sure to point that out.

"Emma will survive. For now we must run! We are sorely outnumbered!" Thorin looked at Emma for a long moment, both sharing a brief understanding before he grabbed Fili's arm and pulled him away.

Fili was once again taken away from the woman he had said he would keep safe. He watched her as he was led away to the safety of the passage. She looked so fragile sitting there on the ground with nothing to help her. She was alone. The tears in her eyes broke his heart.

"Quickly all of you!" Thorin shouted out, making sure to stay on guard as the others began sliding down into the passage. "Go, go, go!"

Kili was still off in the distance shooting at the wargs, while most of the company had slide down to safety. Fili and Thorin were taking care of a warg that had come too close when Thorin noticed he had not yet pulled back to the hole.

"Kili! Run!"

Kili heard his name and looked back, noticing there was no one behind him. With quickness he began running for his uncle and brother.

Fili only glanced at his brother for a moment before his eyes were back on Emma, who had been struggling to free herself from her bonds. The panic and fear in her face made him clench his jaw. Kili passed by his vision and slide down the hole. It drew his attention to his uncle who was looking at him with just as much hesitation as he felt.

"She said-" Thorin began.

"I know what she said...I just don't believe it.." Fili said with anger laced within his every word. He didn't believe what Emma had said. She would not be fine. Even if she was a seer, it just couldn't be true.

"Fili, we must leave." Thorin demanded and waited for Fili to enter first. "Go, now."

Fili looked at his uncle briefly with resentment then his eyes slid back over to Emma who felt his eyes on her again and looked up. Her green orbs were pleading to him, while he head shook at him and her mouth told him to go.

"No.."

"I said now! Do not be- Fili, no!" Thorin's words ended with him being shoved down the passage by Fili. The last thing Thorin saw as he slide down the hole was Fili's blonde hair disappearing as his nephew ran for the girl.

* * *

**EMMA POV**

What the hell was he doing?!

"Fili, go back!" I watched in amazement as Fili had pushed his uncle down the hole and began to run for me.

He said nothing to me as he tried to dodge the blade of an orc who had rode up to him. Fili skillfully cut down the warg from beneath the orc and stabbed the creature in the chest before continuing his approach to me.

I thought for sure he would be killed, but there was a sudden blasting of a horn and all my fear was released at once. Elves!

Fili stopped in his tracks as the sound filled the air. Then there were arrows flying through the air and heavy hooves pounding on the ground. The elves had rode into the pack and the slaughter had begun. I witnessed the wargs take off around me and the smile on my face couldn't be more full of joy. I was saved!

A warg came right for me just then and my face turned to terror. The leader was coming at me with a fierce look that had me squirming to move out of the way. It looked like he was going to scoop me up in the wargs mouth and take me away.

And that is exactly what he attempted to do. The warg wrapped it's jaws around my midsection and clamped down. I let out a scream of pain. It would have taken off with me had it not been for the heroic Fili swooping in and slicing at the wargs face. It dropped me immediately.

Through clouded eyes I could see Fili squaring off with the warg rider. They would have fought to the death for my life, but the approaching Elves sent arrows toward the leader of the pack and he was forced to retreat. Though he did so with a sneer and a calculated glare at my person.

Fili was then on me. He pulled me into my arms to cover me from the battle around us and even though it hurt to move as such, I was awfully glad he had been there to save me. His hard breathing brushed the top of my head. My face was planted into his chest to keep from seeing much more of the carnage...which was a strange thing for him to do, in my opinion.

When it was all over, I had assumed that he would let me go, but he did not do so. He held onto me as tight as he could. Not faltering for a moment. He wanted to protect me, I could sense that strongly. It came off him in waves.

"Do not leave me again, Emma. I can't protect you if you do.." The softness in his voice pulled me form my thoughts and had me pushing against his chest.

When I was finally able to look up at him, he gave me a stoic look that reminded me of his uncle far too much. He was hiding what ever emotion was within him. I only gave him a nod before I looked about the area. The wargs were gone now and coming up on us were the elves on their white horses.

Fili tensed and pulled the sword up in defense. The elves had their bows drawn on us as they came up. Fili helped me to my feet carefully, his sword still held out in case we were attacked...which was foolish to think.

"Fili they wont hurt us.." I tried to reassure him as he pulled me against his chest to keep safe. I winced and sucked in a breath. I must have broken a rib.

"That is what you said about the orcs...and look what happened." Well, he had a point.

"They are elves.." I suddenly started to feel light headed. Good thing he had such a strong hold on me.

"All the more reason to stay on guard." Bloody git.

One of the elves hoped down from his horse and strode over to us. Fili swung his sword in his direction and pushed me behind his body.

"What are dwarves doing with an orc pack..." That voice. I knew who this was...and it wasn't because I thought it was like what I heard on a screen...but because I had heard this soothing voice in person.

I pushed Fili to the side with more strength than I though I had in me. Fili was surprised by my action and looked at me confused.

The only thing I could do was look up at the elf who had just spoke. "Elrond...My friend"

The elf stared at me in a state of shock. His eyebrows knitted together and he pulled off his helmet with haste. Once I saw his face fully, I knew this was someone I had once known. I couldn't explain how or why, but this was someone I trusted with my life. Tears were once again falling from my face in sheer happiness.

"Emi?_It can not be...I.."_ There was that name again. Why was he calling me that? It felt wrong, but right at the same time. Oh and did I mention that I understood Sindarin with no trouble at all. Another 'holy hell' moment.

"_I watched you fall.."_ Elrond touched my face lightly, which was the warmest and most welcoming touch I had ever received.

I had no idea what he was talking about, but I was suddenly overcome with an emotion. The kind you get when you haven't seen a special person for a long time and then suddenly they are right there. A friend you had not seen in ages...someone who meant something to you.

I started crying. Again. I was seriously a mess right now. There was no way to stop it. I wish I could have been stronger. I hoped that I wouldn't be so weak...but so much had gone wrong and I was still confused about who I was and what I had seen.

Elrond had been touching my face with both his hands by now. His eyes were locked on with mine as though he was searching me very soul for an answer. His face then softened and he gave me the kindest smile.

"_It is you." _I was suddenly in his arms. Uh...whoa.

"Emma, get away from him!" Fili cried out. He took a step toward me when the elves aimed their arrows at him. He stopped in his tracks and took a careful step back.

"Emma?" Elrond pulled me back to look at me once again and raised an eyebrow.

I shrugged, not knowing exactly how to respond to being called Emi and Emma. They were so close in resemblance that it was even starting to mesh together in my ears. I was still so very confused as to how I knew Elrond and why the name Emi sounded right to me.

Fortunately there was no longer any need to discuss it. The rib I thought might have been broken started to throb and I winced.

"_You are badly wounded.." _Elrond turned to his patrolmen. "_Take up the dwarf and make way for home. We must see to her wounds at once!"_

The demand had the elves moving. One jumped off his horse and walked over to Fili, ready to help him onto the horse.

"Do not touch me elf!" Stubborn dwarf.

I turned from Elrond's help to look at Fili through narrowed eyes. I was in so much pain, I was not in the mood to deal with an idiot dwarf.

"Fili, get on the fucking horse or I swear to Aule I will maim you!" I sounded far more harsher than I had planned...but seriously I felt like I was going to throw up. That's how painful this was.

Fili was not prepared for my outburst and looked at me in surprise for a silent moment before he grumbled some curse. He sheathed his sword and walked over with the elf to get on the horse. He hated ever second of it.

With a sigh I turned back to Elrond, who was still holding onto me. He carefully lifted me up and brought me over to his horse. How I got up there in the state I was in, I honestly didn't remember.

The next thing I knew we were riding for Rivendell. The jolting of the horse I was on caused me to go in and out of consciousness. Luckily I was nestled in front of Lord Elrond who kept me securely on the horse.

I watched as the world passed by in a blur of colors. It was difficult to tell what was what at this point. The pain brought me into a state of catatonic. Then we went over a fairly large incline and a jolt had sent pain into my entire body. I let out a startled cry and then...I was in the darkness.

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POV**

_**Valinor laid in the west, brightly illuminated by the Two Treeswhile Middle Earth was thrown into darkness with Melkor keeping his ever watchful eye on all that went on. His evil poisoned the thoughts of Maia who had joined him. The rift between light and darkness grew more intense as the years went by.**_

_**The Children of Iluvatar were not yet born, nor were the dwarves created by Aule in his impatience. He was satisfied, for now, with the only creation his wife Yavanna and himself had been allowed to possess. Emi, the Maia made in his glory. Much like that of the dwarves, she was created with small stature, but was given the beauty of her mother. **_

_**Her days were spent gaining the knowledge Yavanna and Aule would bestow on her. When she was not in their halls, she was with the only being able to capture her interest. Mairon. **_

_Pale skin slide across silken sheets. Sweat glided slowly against bodies that moved with a fierce desire. The room was cast in darkness, save for a fire that laid in the corner of the room. It's light illuminated the couple on the large bed. _

_Fruit, cheese, and bread untouched on a table near the fire. The strongest wine was placed near the bed with gold goblets lying next to it. Neither had moved to touch the food. _

_The moment they had entered the room, they were on each other. Now they lay on the bed wrapped in each others arms. A shudder of pleasure escaped the lips of the woman. She arched her body against the movements of the man on top of her. _

_He was driving her senses to the edge. Everything he did brought her into a state of ecstasy she had never experienced. Every stroke, every touch...she had no control over her own body. A pull of her chocolate locks had her screaming for more._

_He moved faster within her slick entrance. There was nothing he loved more than feeling her body against his own. Her petite, fragile form made him feel powerful beside her. He pumped into with a fierce desire to possess her. The soft feminine whimpers that came from her lips pushed him over the edge. _

_It didn't take much more for her to let out a loud moan as her climax tightened around his member. With a few more calculated thrusts he found himself pouring inside her. This was the part he loved the most. He loved watching her come apart in his arms. _

_The wash of arousal purged her of an coherent thoughts and when it was over, she was gasping for air. He let his mouth brush against her neck as he traced her porcelain skin. By now he knew every inch of her body. _

_When they finally settled down, he shifted off of her and pulled her flush against him, keeping her as close as he could. She looked up at him with large green orbs that penetrated his very soul. She loved him. _

_He had always been gentle. He had always been so kind and patient_**. **_He was everything she could have asked for in a spouse...and yet he had yet to ask her to be such. She cared little for what she was to him. As long as they were together it mattered not. _

"_Why do you look at me so, Emi?" He said with a small smile on his features. _

_She loved it when he smiled. It brought out a goodness in him she thought was starting to fade. Emi let out a sigh and leaned her head on his shoulder. _

"_I am just worried..." It was true. She was starting to fear something was amiss with him. He had been disappearing more often and sometimes didn't show up for their rendezvous. _

"_Worried? What has your mind so clouded, my love?" His cool, confident voice brought more suspicion within her mind. She loved him, aye, but the way he spoke sometimes made her believe he was hiding something. _

"_You have not been present as of late...I thought you had found another." She played it off as such. Hoping that this was indeed the only thing that had brought her unease. _

_He let out a laugh that startled her. His deep chuckle brought a smile to her face. He should be a Valar with how lovely his feature had become when he was happy. _

"_Is that what has been on your mind? My dear Emi, there is no other I would rather spend my days with. I'd make you my wife-" _

"_You'd do what?" Emi pushed herself up to look down at the man with shock. Not once had he brought the subject up before. "Mairon you don't mean that.." _

"_Ah, but I do." He grinned as he watched the soft blankets fall off her naked form. _

"_I do not see how this is funny, Mairon." Emi put her hands on her hips as she glared at Mairon. _

"_'Tis not, my love." He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her beneath him. The small shriek of surprise caused him to grin mischievously. "And call me Lord Marion...for soon I shall be a Lord and you, my Lady." _

_Emi looked at him as though he was going insane. "What is the nonsense you speak of?" Her answer was a kiss so tender and passionate she could only surrender to his advances. _

_When he pulled away she was smiling warmly. The love in her eyes brought great pain to his chest. His own smile faltered and as it turned into a frown he leaned his forehead against her own._

"_Promise me, Emi.."_

"_Anything, my Lord." He gave her a small smirk, but his eyes were still filled with sorrow. _

"_Promise me you will always stay by my side...no matter what happens." _

_The seriousness behind his statement had her wheels turning. Why would he need her to promise such a thing? Did he not trust her?...or Maybe there was something more behind what he was saying._

"_Only if you promise to stay with me...here. Never leave me alone in the dark. I would die a thousand times if you did so.." _

_He watched her carefully in silence. What was he thinking? What made him so hesitant? After he came to a decision, he kissed the top of her head and nodded. _

"_I will do whatever you wish." His answer was unwavering. _

_Emi gave Mairon a soft smile and place a gentle hand upon his face. "Then I shall do the same."_

_A promise made was a promise kept...But both would break them. _

**PLEASE REVIEW! THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE FASTER I POST NEW CHAPTERS! :) Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much for your wonderful review! Keep 'em coming! **

Imladris. It was a thing of beauty. A Garden of Eden nestled in a valley. Water fell from the top of the cliff in a cascade of shimmering light that flowed freely through the elven home. It was incandescently beautiful. It was as though heaven had found a small paradise in the center of Middle Earth.

The dwarves, however, were rather annoyed at such beauty made by the elves. They were all on edge as they reached the main archway that led to the courtyard. All, excluding Gandalf, had been looking around with such fascination. Bilbo was ecstatic and reveled in the beauty of it all. He had never once seen an elf and had indeed found this to be as wonderful as it was, unlike the dwarves who were grumbling at the idea of seeing an elf at all.

They had found themselves in this position because Gandalf was sly enough to lead them exactly where they did not want to go. Gandalf knew by the sound of the elves that both Fili and Emma would be just fine. The elves would more than likely bring them back here.

Thorin, on the other hand, wanted to jump back up through the passage mouth and retrieve his stubborn nephew. It took all the convincing in the world to persuade the King that his nephew would be fine in the hands of Emma. The wizard had lied, stating that Emma knew exactly where he was heading and they would meet them there. Good thing Gandalf was a charmer. He could get anyone to do anything with the right placement of wording.

And that is how they came to be in Imladris, or Rivendell in the common tongue. Gandalf leading the way, they cautiously walked over a narrow bridge and entered the round, open courtyard, making sure to stay together. Not one dwarf trusted the elves. It was evident in the way they stiffened and tensed with each passing moment.

They stood about looking fondly at the architecture of the home, the dwarves favoring jealously over fondness, when a figure walked down from the top of stairs to greet them. A tall elf with dark hair smiled as he noticed the Grey Wizard amongst the sea of dwarves standing at their front door.

"Mithrandir." The elf said with subtle excitement. It was always a pleasure to have the Grey Wizard in their sacred home.

Gandalf turned slowly and smiled. He was happy to see a face he recognized. "Ah, Lindir."

The two met with with a nod of greeting. "_We heard you had crossed into the Valley." _Lindir said in elvish.

Gandalf did not want to converse lightly at the moment, however. Urgent matters pushed any thought of chatting to the side.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond." Gandalf spoke with a small amount of urgency.

"My Lord Elrond is not here." Lindir responded.

"Not here? Where is he?" Gandalf was curious to know what could have called the Lord elf away from his home.

A horn blasted in the distance and the look Lindir had was what gave Gandalf his answer. It had been Lord Elrond who had saved them at the passage. The wizard smirked slightly and turned to see a troop of horses with riders coming into view. His smirk turned into a frown when he saw how fast the horses were coming.

The dwarves immediately became defensive and closed ranks, throwing poor Bilbo into the center of them for his own protection. The elves came in quickly and began forming a circle of entrapment around the dwarves. Bilbo could hardly see the faces of the elves as they passed by. When it stopped there was a voice that everyone recognized.

"Thorin, Kili!" Fili was sitting behind one of the elves that had encircled them. He quickly jumped off the horse, with ease, and met his uncle to greet him.

Thorin was more than surprised that the elves had rescued his nephew and was in shock that he was not hurt. "Do no ever do something so reckless again! I thought I had lost you..." He grabbed onto Fili and brought him into a tight embrace.

When released, Fili could hardly say anything to his uncle. He was too ashamed for pushing him down and going against his orders...but he had to save Emma. Thorin saw the look in his face and sighed. He knew what Fili had done was admirable. The young lad had run off to save a fellow companion in their time of need...but Thorin had a feeling it was more than just that.

"Is Emma here? Did she make it out?" Thorin asked, knowing she was probably on the minds of everyone in the company.

Fili would have answered, but the words that came out of Lord Elrond mouth had everyone turning their heads.

"Take her to the healers! At once!" Lord Elrond was handing Emma's still body over to Lindir who immediately turned and made his way up the stairs.

The company stared as Emma was taken from them. Her hand fell from the grip of Lindir and hung in the air. The blood dripped from her fingers, giving them a a foreboding glimpse into what had happened. Thorin looked at Fili with a doleful frown. The lad was torn apart inside. His grief stricken face made Thorin straighten and place a firm hand on his shoulder.

Fili only nodded. The silent understanding was all he needed to relax. Emma would survive this. She just had to. She said she would...

"Will she be alright?..." Gandalf asked as he watched Lindir walk away with her.

Lord Elrond gave him a side glance and sighed. "We will know soon enough.." He turned to the Wizard fully and gave him a curt nod. "Gandalf.."

The wizard nodded back with respect. "Lord Elrond."

"_My friend, where have you been?" _Gandalf asked.

"_We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the south." _Elrond took a few steps toward his horse to retrieve an orcish sword. "_We slew a number near the hidden pass...which is where I found the dwarf and Emi."_

With the sword in hand he strode over to Gandalf with a very suspicious look on his features. He was still uncertain whether the girl he had brought with him was indeed Emi, or if this was just some trickery brought on by sorcery.

"_She is real, my friend."_ Gandalf seemed to pick up on the doubt and smiled.

"_How is it possible? She fell in battle...I witnessed her death..." _Elrond was beginning to anger with each word that came from his lips, though it did not show on his face. HE was upset by how someone who was already dead could be alive, right in his arms.

"_I will tell you all that I know, but do not tell the dwarves...they have yet to figure it out." _Gandalf did not have the answer as to how Emi was alive, but he knew that he could bring some light on the situation.

Elrond turned to look at the dwarves with a nod and spotted one that he recognized instantly. The dwarves began to step forward as Elrond finally acknowledged their presence. Thorin led the way, looking at the elf with as much hate as he could muster in his cold stare.

Lord Elrond was not wary of the look and stepped forward to greet the newcomers. "Welcome, Thorin, son of Thrain."

"I do not believe we have met." Thorin was surprised the elf knew his name.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain." Elrond was trying hard to make nice with the dwarves...but of course Thorin would be the one to make an ass of himself.

"Indeed? He made no mention of you." The King Under the Mountain was not fairing too well with the elves, but being graceful and polite, Elrond was not upset and instead offered them to take part in an evening meal. In elvish.

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?" Gloin was not having any of that sort of talk. He was ready for a fight.

"No, Master Gloin. He is offering you food." Gandalf was quick to fix the situation. Elrond knew the dwarves would not understand what he had asked...therefore making an almost messy predicament.

When the word 'food' came out of Gandalf's mouth, the dwarves stilled and all thoughts of fighting ceased. They eyed each other and huddled together to discuss the matter...which took little discussion at all. Food was something they did not take lightly. They turned back just as quickly as they gathered.

"Well, in that case, lead on." Gloin spoke for the group.

Gandalf and Elrond smirked at the company. It was so easy to entice a dwarf. Lord Elrond began to ascend the stair with Gandalf close behind him, leading the dwarves, when a voice stopped them all.

"Wait! What of Emma?" Kili and Fili stood at the foot of the stairs. Both were more than worried above the young woman who was under their charge.

"Will she heal? When can we see her?" Fili added.

Elrond looked upon the two young Durin heirs and sighed. He shifted his footing at the top of the stairway, pushing his cape behind him. His thoughts drifted to the woman who he had not seen in in centuries. Long centuries. She was as fragile now as she was then...but the ferocity in her eyes...that was what had drawn him to her. Many who fought along side her fed off the fierce way she fought. Even Elrond himself had gained much from the well trained Maia who came from the undying lands to save Middle Earth from the darkness.

Emi. Her name brought a smile to his lips. She had been a dear friend to many.

"Lord Elrond?" Gandalf's voice brought him back to reality.

The elf lord looked back at the awaiting company. He was sure Emi would make it out of this...she was a strong woman.

"Emma, was it?" Curious as to why they called her that. Gandalf would have much to explain. "She will be just fine, Master Dwarf."

"How can you be sure?" Fili spoke again, taking a few cautious steps up the stairs.

Elrond looked into the eyes of this dwarf. There was an emotion behind his eyes that brought a smirk onto the elf lord's face. Of course he would be so worried about Emi. The dwarf was enamored with her.

"I have known 'Emma' for quite some time. She will be well in time. I can promise you that."

Thorin sneered at the notion. Trust a promise made by an elf? Absurd. What annoyed him more so than the promise was what Elrond had said before that. How had he known Emma? Was she an elf-friend? She indeed was the size of a dwarf, but how could a dwarf be so bold as to become friends with elves? The mere thought brought a frown on his lips.

At Lord Elrond's words, the group began to one again ascend the stairs. Fili and Kili stood at the end of the stairs, still looking unsure about Emma's fate. Fili narrowed his eyes as he looked at the retreating backs of his companions. They most likely agreed that she would be fine, but he couldn't believe it without seeing her himself.

Kili placed a hand on Fili's shoulder, bringing him back from his thoughts. "I believe him.."

Fili gave his brother a long thoughtful look before he smiled and nodded. Kili was probably that only person who knew how he felt right now. Kili led him up the stairs to join the others for what would be a rather disappointing supper.

* * *

"How is that possible, Gandalf?" It had been a full day and a half since the dwarves had arrived. Gandalf had finally come to Elrond with the story of 'Emma'.

"I am just as much in the dark, my friend. She is indeed Emi, but I fear that she may havebeen brought here with ill intentions." Gandalf gave his opinion as he took a puff of his pipe. The cool crisp air carried the smoke away as it floated from the Grey Wizards lips.

"It still perplexes me. I do understand that in some sense, the Ainur may have survived and passed onto another form...but being brought back to this time? Iluvatar himself would only have the power to do something so astounding." Elrond was in a state of fascination and unease. What form of creature had the ability to bring her back?

"I recall discussing an evil that had taken Dol Guldur.. Radagast confirmed what I had already knew. When I was there the first time...well it was a rather unfortunate situation." He did not like to talk about what had happened while he was in the dungeons of Dol Guldur.

Gandalf had went there with the suspicion that a dark power was residing there. When he arrived he was ambushed and placed into a holding cell. Normally he would have been able to get away... but the power that laid in that place kept him from fighting off anyone. While in there...he had endure terrible torture. He was more than glad he escaped with his sanity. Gandalf had left that place with new information, a map, and a key.

"That will be discussed in time, but for now...you should get some rest." Elrond gave Gandalf a curt nod and left the wizard on the balcony of his room.

Gandalf made little effort to say anything in return. The Grey Wizard had much on his mind as of late. Elrond left him without a second glance and walked down the long halls of his home. In the distance he could here the laughter of the dwarves who had taken up refuge in one of the courtyard balconies.

Elrond stopped to look out one of the open windows to see a light from their fire glow brightly. Their laughter brought a smile to his face. They were comfortable. He was glad they were at ease in his home. His sharp eyes spotted the young Durin heirs leaning against pillars. They both looked tense. He couldn't blame them. Both had come to his elves several times asking for Emma. How very sad it must be for them to agonizingly wait for word on their woman.

He took his gaze away from the dwarves and walked down the hall. His plan was to check in on Emi, who was indeed healing quickly. She had awoken almost an hour after the healers were done with her and asked of her friends. The were smart enough to give her something 'for the pain' and she fell back into a peaceful sleep.

Elrond finally made it to her room and placed a gentle hand on the wooden door. He had not spoke with her about anything yet. In fact, he was more than nervous about it, an emotion he was less than familiar with. All that Gandalf told him made it very difficult to believe that this was her at all...but it had to be.

With a heavy sigh and went to open the door.

_'I am with her. Do not fill your mind with trepidation. I will speak with her.'_ Galadriel had arrived. She would be here for several days before Saurumon arrived. Her voice was always angelic when it entered the mind.

Elrond smirked and gave a nod. Galadriel is much more fitting to deal with this than he. She could bring the woman named Emma to know of her past. There was nothing the Lady of Light could not accomplish with a little elven magic.

Elrond walked away from the door knowing by the time Galadriel was done with her, she would know more than she did now. Perhaps she would be as she once was...those thousands of years ago.

* * *

**Year 3441 of the Second Age. The Siege of Barad-dur.**

"_Ready yourselves!" Emi shouted with a fury behind her words that gave those under her command the confidence to fight such a formidable foe. _

_The Last Alliance of Elves and Men was at the summit of Mount Doom. Beneath the mountain they fought orcs and creatures of darkness that came up from the ground like poisoned plants. They never ceased to end. _

_Emi was the commander of the 50,000 dwarves sent to fight in the largest battle known to middle earth It took little to convince Durin IV to fight along side her. He stood beside her in all his greatness, ironically wearing his ring that had been forged to rule under the Ring of Power. She did not know why he would wear it, but dwarves could be greedy at times...a flaw she wished her father had fixed. Emi looked upon the force coming at them and felt her body tense. The sight before her was chaos._

_The amount of bodies in the battlefield was like a sea of armor. She watched as the army of Sauron came closer to their position. This battle had already taken several days and she was bone tired. Luckily, her dwarves had taken only few casualties. She thanked Aule, her father, everyday for creating such strong, stubborn, and hardy beings. Sure it had upset her at first, but at this moment, she was glad they were with her. Glad they believed in her. _

_This war had taken seven years to get to this point. Seven years had she been fighting almost every day. Seven years for her to lose every ounce of innocence. She was now a veteran of battle. Even after the centuries of trying to protect her, Aule could not keep her from the darkness that was slowly swallowing the physical plains. _

_She grimaced as the battle had once again come to her. She let out a war cry and the thousands of dwarves around her raised their weapons in the air, giving her a cry back. In seconds they were engulfed in another battle. The small rest they had did little to aid their tiring bodies. The elves had held off the forces for as long as they could, but now it was time for the dwarves to push back what ground had been lost. _

_These orcs and goblins were nothing to her dwarves. She had been the one to hone their skills and bring them to the strength they were at now. She had been the one to call them to the battle, knowing this would be her only chance to destroy the monster who had brought such misery to this world. _

_Emi was amidst the chaos, far within the depths of the battle, when she found an unexpected friend fighting beside her. _

_She swung her hammer, Fauilosdring, back and crashed it into the head of a large orc who meant to run her through. She was so concentrated on the orc in front of her she did not notice the one behind her who was attempting to strike her down with a bloodied, jagged blade. The orc suddenly fell beside her with an arrow in its head. _

_When Emi looked up from the orc who had startled her, she saw Elrond standing there with his bow still vibrating from the release. _

"_Elrond!" Emi had little time to give a greeting when another blade was coming her way. _

_The two moved in closer to fight against the hordes of creatures that came at them. Elrond had taken out a few orcs with his sword and turned to see Emi was bashing orcs with her white hammer. One that had been given to her by Aule himself. The hammer was a powerful weapon in her hands. _

"_Move!" Elrond was suddenly pushed aside and in a white blur a orc's head was caved in. Emi spun and looked at him with a smirk. "Would you like to take a break? You seem to have other things on your mind."_

_Elrond gave her a grin. It had been the first time he had smiled since this battle had begun. This war had taken its toll on all races and to see that she could jest at a time like this...well it brought a smile onto his dried lips. Even an elf could be weighed down by the immense heat that surrounded Mount Doom. _

_His eyes stared into Emi's green ones and for a moment, he was at ease. She had a way with bringing peace to a chaotic moment. If he had a choice...but he was not worthy of someone so powerful. _

"_I'll try not to be ensnared by your divine battle skills, my lady" It was all her could get out before the fighting continued. _

_They had little time to converse after that. Emi had found herself torn away from her friend and pushed into the heat of the battle. She swung her hammer with a force that was so great,it took out several orcs at once. Being the daughter of Valars made all the difference in a fight. _

_She pushed against her enemies and fought with all that she had. This was going to end, even if it took her an eternity to finish it. She'd fight until her body was no more._

_It was in a split second that she had looked up and saw a light that flashed before her eyes. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was an orcish hand descending on her. _

_When she finally came to, she was in a room. A dark room. What had happened? Her body ached from the battle and her head hurt from what ever blow had been dealt to her. Emi leaned up carefully, realizing she was on a makeshift bed of straw and cloth. The straw crinkled in her hand when she brought it up to her face. She threw it to the side and stood. _

_It was obviously a dungeon, but it did little to hold out the sound of the battle outside. She was unsure how she had been captured. Not many beings could knock her out with a single blow...it would have to be a powerful creature. _

_That was when her thoughts were interrupted by the heavy doors being unlocked. The door screamed as it opened slowly. Emi took careful steps away from the black doors, reaching for her hammer as a reflex. When she realized it was not there, she pushed herself against the wall of the dungeon in the darkest corner. _

_A large figure appeared in the doorway. A large, black armored hand gripped the metal frame and pulled a tall creature inside. The moment the tall helmet came into view she knew who it was. Sauron._

_The Lord of Barad-dûr had come to visit his captured mouse. He was taller than she had remembered. In fact, she was sure he had never been taller. His head slowly peered from one side of the room to the other until his eyes must have landed on her._

"_You can not hide from me, Emi. I know you are in here. I can see your light." A dark voice slithered up her spin and caused her to shutter. _

_With a heavy sigh she stepped from the corner and into the middle of the room. Sauron moved closer, towering over her. Being about the size of the tallest dwarf did little to stand up to his own stature. She felt her neck crack when she had to look up to him. _

"_Why have you brought me here?" She dared to speak out. The hate in her eyes was a fire brighter than that of Mount Doom. _

_She was unable to read any expression on Sauron's face. The helmet obscured any inclination of how he felt as it covered his most likely hideous face. _

_Sauron raised a hand to strike her and Emi squeezed her eyes shut as she winced, ready for the pain...but it did not come. Instead a gentle finger touched her face. Her eyes snapped open and she looked up to Sauron. _

"_You are still beautiful...How I have missed the sight of your face...the call of your voice. You have changed little in these long years." _

_The softness in his voice took her off guard. In the years that had followed his departure from Valar, he had not once been so kind. Even when she had been in his presence before...he had spat nothing but hatred from his lips. _

"_Why are you saying this?" Emi was confused beyond comprehension._

"_My sweet Emi...I am giving you one last chance. Join me...stay with me." He gripped her shoulders tightly._

_All she could do was stare up into his void eyes. There was nothing there for her to hold onto. Only his voice had the smallest reminder of who he once was. _

_She slowly brought a hand up to touch one of the large hands on her shoulders. "Marion..." She removed the hand from her shoulder and stepped away from his grasp. "You know I will not." _

_He stared at her silently before his outstretched hands gripped into fists and they fell to his sides. "Why must you deny me? Why must you turn away from me once again!" _

"_Mairon, you know the reason why.." _

"_Is it because I can no longer hold a fair body! Because I can no longer be what you want! Would you prefer a dwarf or an elf ..or even a Numenor? How many times have you laid with-" Now he was going too far. _

"_I have not laid with one being since you! I have not touched any male counterpart...not when they can not live up to the love I once had..." She was surprised she had went so far as to tell him that, but the end seemed near. _

_His tense stature relaxed slightly at the news. Perhaps he was happy she had not laid with another. _

"_Do you not love me?" _

_The silence in the room was deafening. Literally. Emi could barely hear a thing after that question. Just the breathing that came from her own lungs. The air rushed in and stayed there, holding in place. Did she still love him? What they once had...who they had been to one another..._

"_No, Sauron. I do not love you. I loved Mairon." There. She had said it. This was no longer the Mairon she had loved. This was a creature who wanted nothing more than to destroy every living being who would not bend to his will. _

_Sauron stiffened. There was a sudden change in atmosphere within the room that caused Emi to take a cautious step back. She had been on thin ice...but it would seem that now she had found that paper-thin spot where she had fallen through...into the icy abyss. _

"_I will take this world and crush all. Freedom is a foolish belief...why can you not see that?" His heavy footsteps came toward her, clinking as he moved in his armor. _

_Though she was weary of her fragile position, she needed to stand up to him. Make him see that is was wrong. She stepped up to him, once again putting herself far too close. _

"_Middle Earth is not yours to take. You will fail...and you will never get what you want." She stared up at him with a fierce tenacity. One he had never witnessed from her before. _

_It angered him to see her stronger than the woman she once was. Now she was against everything he stood for. She fought against everything he was fighting for. _

_Complete surprise took Emi as Sauron slammed her into the hard, grimy brick wall. She hissed as the pain shot up her back. She cracked an eye open to the evil creature that now stood before her. Gone was the semi-coherent Maia. Here was the monster that was hell bent on ruling all of Middle Earth...and eventually all of Arda. _

"_I may be unsuccessful in taking Middle Earth...but you will be easy to dominate." His statement left everything to the imagination. _

_Suddenly he was throwing her across the room with so much force, she felt like her body had broken. Emi struggled to get her bearing. She pulled herself up onto her knees, using a wall chain to hoist herself from the dirty floor. _

_She had little time to recover. Sauron was on her once more. He grabbed her by the back of the neck and brought her to her feet. Her pushed her against the dungeon wall, pressing her chest into it. He lifted her off her feet and leaned his armored body against her, effectively pinning her in place. _

_She fought to remove herself from him, but when he spoke into her ear, all struggled ceased. _

"_I'll take from you what you gave to me willingly so long ago...my body may not be the beauty it once was, but I hope you'll enjoy it regardless." She could feel him grinning. She couldn't see it, but she knew his sanity was gone and that wicked grin would shine through any layer of armor. _

"_Don't bother screaming. No one shall hear you." _

_What happened next was the most traumatic experience Emi had ever been through. Nothing had brought so much fear into her heart. Sauron defiled her within the Dark Tower and broke the very spirit he had once loved. _

_When it was over, Emi was sprawled out upon the makeshift bed, naked and bleeding from her wounds. The once green eyes were now void of any life. After the first hour she had left herself dead to the world around her. She felt nothing. _

_Sauron stood over his handy work...but he did not smile. He just looked down at what he had done to the once beautiful Emi. He had wanted to make her feel pain, but instead that was all her felt. He sneered at the the emotion that boiled beneath his skin. He turned to leave when her voice stopped him._

"_You will be defeated..." When he turned to look down at her, her face was still stoic. No emotion appeared on her features. Her eyes were still glazed over with a blank stare._

"_And when you are defeated, I hope you never return to this path...I hope you hide for all eternity, cowering in some damp cavern...because if you try again, I will come for you...and I will break you, just as you did me.." Her voice never wavered from the hate that flowed off her lips. Every word was a dagger to his soul-less heart._

_He raised his hand to his mace and picked up the weapon he had used to destroy so many creatures. He looked upon the broken woman and put aside any feelings he had for her. He would not let her live. She would fight him every step of the way if he tried to keep her for himself. And what would that say if he left a prisoner alive?_

_He was no longer Mairon. He was Sauron, the Dark Lord of Mordor...he didn't need a reminder of what he used to be. That was how he justified what he was about to do. He would eradicate the only thing he loved more than power. _

_Slowly he brought the mace over his head as a small light illuminated it's blunt edges. With his power running through the weapon, he brought it down upon Emi._

_A flash of light and a searing pain engulfed her...and then there was nothing._

* * *

**EMMA POV**

I sat up with a startled scream. My eyes darted about the room like I was expecting him to be there. What the hell had just happened? I had no idea what I had just experienced, but the pain I had felt within the dream was real. My skin still felt like it was burning. I ran a hand through my hair and winced at the way I raised my arm.

I glanced down to see where the pain had come from and saw bandages wrapped tightly around my midsection. Then I noticed I was completely naked beneath the linen. I gasped and snatched the blanket, pulling it to my chest. I had no idea if someone had been in the room.

"Do not worry yourself over such things, child. It is only myself within these walls." The mystical female voice startled me enough to turn a little too quickly in bed, once again causing pain to my ribs.

A woman stepped from the balcony of my room. At first I did not know who she was, but then the light of the moon hit her face and I stopped my movements completely. The blonde hair cascaded down her body and the life in her skin glowed like a fire. She was just as radiant as the first time I saw her. Wait...

"Galadriel.." I said the word almost as though I had expect her.

She gave me a wry smile and walked elegantly to a chair next to my bed. She watched me for a moment, taking in my face and searching my eyes for some answer she must have had a question to. Well I have news for her...I had no idea what was going on so she was on her own.

"On my own? Now, Emma I do not believe I am the only one here..You have been on quite some journey if I am not mistake." Her voice lifted off her lips in waves of purity, but held a silent curiosity behind it.

"My Lady..." She must have known something about the path that led me here. Of course she did. She was the Lady of Lorien.

She lazily put up a hand and continued to smile. "You have many questions...some I can indeed answer."

Questions? Oh, yea that's right. I forgot I have been running around this place not knowing if I was dead or not.

"Am I...Is this just some dream or am I really dead?"

She let out a small chuckle and shifted carefully in the chair, leaning forward a bit more.

"You're story is a very complicated one." She said in a soft, confident voice.

"You, are Emi. Daughter of Aule and Yavanna. Your creation is one that I, myself, do not fully comprehend. The Valar have a mystical way of bringing about life. You were a Maia, much like Gandalf and Radagast. You were born before dwarves, before they were in the mind of Aule. He made you in the image of what he thought was a strong Maia, but your mother gave you the softness and beauty that he did not desire."

"So...I'm not a dwarf.." That was the question I asked? Really? Not 'what the hell did you just say?' or 'I'm a what!?' Nope.

She smiled amusingly at me. "You are not a dwarf. You were born far beyond the Seven Fathers of the Dwarves. It is because of you that they were created...Aule saw how easily you were swayed and how soft your nature was. He wanted to create beings that would be strong and unyielding, and not willing to endure the domination of others."

"...I was swayed?" Then it hit me what she had meant. "By Mairon." Everything that she was saying made perfect sense to me. Like I knew it all because I had lived it.

She nodded slowly. "Indeed. Aule had doubts of Mairon's ability to stay loyal to Iluvatar. Though he trusted him, he feared he would be lured into Morgorth's darkness."

"And I was his lover.." I felt like a thousand bugs had begun crawling on my skin. If I could wash my skin off, I would have definitely done it right then and there. I closed my eyes and shivered at the thought of his body against mine...and then a sudden flash of warmth hit me. He had once been beautiful...once fair...

I shook my head and opened my eyes to Galadriel smirking at me.

"We have all been in love at one time or another...you can not erase what has already been done."

"Why am I here? And how is this all real? This.." I motioned with my hands. "All of this, is just in some book written by some guy who had a rather large imagination."

Ha. Explain that.

"This author...he may have just been a Ainur that was able to recall the history of our creations. It is not unheard of. I am thousands of years old and I can remember the smallest details. Perhaps this being thought it was time to write it all down for those who do not know."

Well...She had me there. That could very well be true.

"As for why you are here now...I am still unsure. Perhaps Iluvatar felt something was amiss and make the decision to bring you back in time...using your death in the future as the perfect opportunity..or...something darker is at work." Her expression became wary and foreboding.

I did not like the sound of that. This was all so very confusing. If this was all real and what I knew in the future were just history books...then I definitely knew what was going to happen and things were already starting to change.

"You know much more than you should...but if this is indeed the will of Iluvatar, then you are in a terrible position. If you fall into the hands of the enemy...it could be devastating."

I nodded. She was right. I knew far too much. I sighed and leaned my back against the headboard of the bed. I rubbed the bridge of my nose in frustration. I still had many more questions...and little time to get them answered.

"What about my dreams? Every time I sleep or pass out I get these vivid dreams..."

"Those are not dreams...they are memories. Your untimely demise must have caused your Ainur to open itself fully. To awaken itself. They will continue coming until all is remembered. It may be much easier now that I have told you who you are...Your abilities may even return to you. Skills and powers you may have forgotten."

I leaned my head back and looked up to the ceiling. This was never going to end then...

I looked to the side, where Galadriel had been sitting, but she was gone. I looked about the room in shock. She was no where to be seen. The balcony curtains blew in as a breeze passed through the valley. It brought with it flower petals that fell from the trees in the garden below.

"You will find your path soon, My Lady." I was caught off guard by Galadriel's voice. I looked over and saw her standing by the door.

Holy fuck. That's not creepy at all.

We held gazes for what seemed like an eternity. She gaze me a soft smile and left the room, silently shutting the door as she went. I kept my gaze on the door for a moment, wondering how this was all happening. I pulled my eyes away from the door and looked down at my hands that laid in my lap.

How was I supposed to find a path? Am I still supposed to follow the dwarves...do I still continue going to Erebor? Who was I supposed to be...

"Am I to be Emi...or Emma?" I asked myself in a low whisper. The question had been on my mind the entire time Galadriel spoke to me.

'_You are to be both. Emi and Emma are one in the same. They are you.'_ I let out a small laugh. I knew she would answer...she always did.

I ran a hand through my hair, much harder than I had anticipated and leaned my head back too far hitting my head on the board.

I winced, not only at the bang I just gave my poor skull, but from my ribs that were still sore. My mind drifted back to what Galadriel said. I was indeed both. I had memories from my life in the future...and the life I had in the past. I was both...but for now, I would suck it up and answer to both. I was sure I would run into more people who wold call me Emi and it would be far easier than having to correct them.

My stomach rumbled. I rolled my eyes and knew I had not eaten in a day or two. I still had no idea how long I had been out, but my stomach was indicating a fairly long while without food. I pulled back the blankets and grabbed a silken robe that was laid out a a table near the balcony.

It was still dark out, which hopefully meant that I would not have to see anyone but the person in charge of food. I felt like I could eat a whole cow

I wrapped the robe around my body and tied it firmly at my waist. Shoes? Nah. I walked to the door with my bare feet hitting the surprisingly warm stone floors and opened it slowly. Poking my head out the door I saw no one down either sides of the hall. Thank Aule. I did not want to run into anyone in this.

The soft silken robe flowed around my feet in a waves as the wind picked up. The windows I passed by opened the moon light to me in the most intimate of ways. It touched my skin and pulled my eyes to its alluring brightness. I had to actually stop, just so I could take in the radiance of the place. Below the window was the garden, where the brightly colored blossoms covered the trees and swayed as the air flowed through it. There were flowers strewn about the garden floor in a sea of serenity. The only open space was the green walkway lit by lanterns on thin posts that seemed to defy gravity.

This place...I had been here before. I had been here more times than I could count. It was all familiar. I smiled brightly and leaned against the railing as I looked out at what was before me. I remember being happy...I remember how I used to run the halls with excitement when I visited. It was so strange knowing I had been here before when I knew physically I had only been here once.

"Are you at home here, Lady Emma?" I turned to see Elrond standing there with a tray of bread, cheeses, and fruit in an assortment of colors. Bright and vibrant with freshness.

I blinked and stared at him. I knew him longer than anyone here. He was my friend and I was his. Three thousand years ago we had fought beside each other in glorious battle.

"Is something amiss, My Lady?" He raised an eyebrow at the way I was just staring at him. I'm sure I looked like a git, but I couldn't help myself.

Before either one of us could say another word, I was running at him and throwing myself in his arms. And, like a sally, I cried. I cried because I remembered him. I cried because I was still so lost even though I could remember things I had never physically been through. It was all rushing at me in a wave of emotion that I couldn't control.

I heard the try of food hit the ground and his light arms encircling me, pulling me tighter into his embrace. We stayed like this for what seemed like hours. Not once did he release me. He didn't say a word or try to sit me down. Elrond held me, because he knew I needed it. He knew I needed to hold someone I was close to...someone I had missed.

When I finally wiped my tears away with a free hand, I leaned back to look up at him. I was surprised to see he only had tears in his eyes. He smiled down at me with a warmth I had not seen in years. That smile was one that I had seen many times.

"You may call me as you remember me, my friend." The words came out in a soft whisper, but I knew he heard it. Elves didn't have those ears for nothing.

"You are just as I recall. The brightest star in the sky." He said as he laid his hands on my shoulders.

I blushed under his heavy stare. It was nice to hear compliments when you were not used to them.

"Ah, a blush! I see I can still bring out life in you yet." He laughed lightly and brought a hand onto my cheek, cupping it gently.

"I see you are still the charmer..." I sighed and turned to look out the window, away from his arms. "Things are so much more different now.."

Elrond put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed. "It has been three thousand years...we are at peace now."

I shook my head and turned to him. "You and I both know that is not true.."

There was a knowing look in his eyes that told me he already knew much of what I spoke. Gandalf must have told him something about the Necromancer...who I knew to be Sauron. If only he knew the how dire the situation really was.

His features turned into a nervous smile and he led me away from the window. "You should not worry yourself about it right now. You are still recovering."

I sighed and nodded. He was right. I was still sore from the warg incident...and I was still hungry.

"I shall retrieve another tray of food and bring it to your room. Why don't you find the bathing room. Do you need an escort to locate it?"

He knew what made me happy. A good bath and amazing food would put me at 100%. Or 80. Didn't matter, as long as I felt better. As for where it was...I knew this place inside out.

I smirked and looked down the hall. "No need. I can find it."

Elrond smiled and pushed me forward lightly, to get me going. I glanced back at him with a raised eyebrow, but his back was turned to me as he leaned down to pick up the mess on the floor.

I turned away, thankful that I had ran into him, and made my way down the winding halls. My feet barely made a sound as I padded down the stone corridor towards the bathing room. I recalled the large room from memory. It was a room within the side of the mountain where a spring pulled in the water from the river, warming it up to a tolerable temperature. The room was always filled with steam and the large pools were clear and clean. It would make the grumpiest person in the world turn into a giddy fool.

I continued down the hall until I came to an archway leading over a bride. The bridge went over the the river and to the other side where a path brought me to a door flush against the valley wall. I opened it and stepped in. Within this room was an area to dress down and set your belongings. A female elf was standing in wait. She saw me and smiled.

"My Lady, how may I be of service?"

I only glanced at her as I looked at the larger doors that led into the bathing room. I was so excited that I completely stepped around her and walked for the door.

"Oh! My Lady, please wait!" I thought she just wanted to help me take my robe off, but I didn't need help undressing. I'd just set it beside the pool so it would be closer to grab.

My hands firmly pushed against the door and I walked in, leaving the bumbling elf behind me nervously trying to call me back. She really wanted to do her job...

I rolled my eyes and continued into the misty room. When I came into view of the pool, I stopped in my tracks.

Blimey...

My brain was not prepared for the company of dwarves, and Bilbo, to be within the spring. Dori, Nori, Bofur, and Dwalin sat on the edge of the pool while Balin, Oin, Gloin, Ori, Bombur, Bifur, Thorin, and Bilbo sat within the heated waters.

Okay, if I just back up...maybe I could sneak away without them-

"Miss Emma? Miss Emma, is that you?" Bilbo...You asshole.

Suddenly everyone had their heads turned to where Bilbo was looking and yep...they were looking at me. Then there was an outburst of greetings and cheers that I was alive...something I had not expected.

"Lass, you're alive!" Gloin shouted out. There was a lot of that.

"Uh...yea. Alive and well..." I laughed nervously and started to back away.

"Emma?" I froze. Behind me was a voice that I had not wanted to hear.

Slowly I turned and saw the faces of Fili and Kili. Where the hell had they been hiding? I looked at Kili, who was grinning form ear to ear, and then to Fili, who was in shock.

"How are you fairing?" Kili was the first to speak.

"I...am well." I said quietly. I was so happy to see him. I missed my partner in crime.

"Are your wounds healing?" Fili seemed to throw himself back into serious mode, the one that had him acting regal and respectful. A nice sentiment, but I knew it was not him.

"They are...and I-" My eyes had wandered down in an attempt to not make eye contact.

BIG MISTAKE.

What I had seen was too much skin and not enough clothing. In fact, there was no clothing. My face flushed and I quickly covered my eyes.

"Oh my god! My eyes! Why are you not wearing clothes!?" I blurted out in my shock.

Kili laughed and replied. "I think the right question is why are you wearing any at all? Oompf!"

It sounded as thought Fili had just elbowed his younger brother hard enough to knock the wind out of him.

"I should go..." I quickly ran passed them, listening to the calls that followed my wake.

"Aw, come on lass! We're not that ugly!" I heard Bofur poke fun as I ran from them. The other dwarves laughed around him. This was a situation I would not hear the end of.

I made my way out of the steam and found the door. I opened it and rushed into the cool air. My face was still hot and I knew I was out of breath...but not because I had just run to get out of there. I slammed the door behind me and sighed heavily.

"I should not have gone in there..." I said to myself.

"I tried to warn you, My Lady." The she-elf smiled nervously. She was embarrassed enough for the both of us.

"Yea...thanks.." I said sarcastically as I left the room and tried to clear my head enough to make my way back to my own room.

Note to self: Always know where the dwarves were located. May cause awkward situation otherwise.

**OKAY! There it was! :) Please remember that the more reviews I receive, the faster I update! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so I have to apologize for not writing in two months. Don't be mad! I have a baby and a job lol Real life just kind of kicks your butt sometimes. I also wanted to spread my story out enough so I wouldn't have to go into using the book like I had with my first Hobbit fanficiton. I want to let this one go through the movies so I will be spreading out updates. Then when December rolls around, I can start back up with putting htem out faster because we should only be waiting another 6 months for the last movie in the trilogy. :) **

**Any who! Let me know what you think! It's kind of a filler, but I am working on another chapter to put out this week!**

I can just pretend it never happened. I never saw the dwarves. I didn't see them...Ugh. I shivered at the thought. Dwarves were awfully hairy. Far hairier than I would have imagined.

And then Fili. Oh dear...I would never get that out of my head. Why was I so stupid? I walked right into that and made no attempt to flee when I should have.

My fists were balled up at my sides in some form of frustration as I rushed down the corridor in a flurry of silk. The cold air was a terrible contrast to the heat within the bathing room. How I wish I could have bathed...I'd have to wait until morning.

I had turned a sharp corner when I heard my name from behind.

"Emma wait!" I stopped and poked my head around the corner to see who was calling for me.

Oh no. Fili was running down the hall with only his pants on. His wet feet padded loudly down that hall as he sprinted to keep up with me. He was still trying to tighten his belt as his pants barely stayed on in his rushed state.

I knew he saw me look at him, but I would be damned if I put myself in that same position again. Regardless of the pain that seared through my ribs, I ran down the hall to get to my room.

I thought for sure after he saw me running he would just leave me alone, but when I looked behind me I could see him still after me. As he passed a window, the moon light hit his face and I could see the anger in his eyes. He probably wasn't too thrilled that I made a dash for it instead of stopping to speak with him.

Fuck. Even if I made it to my room, he would probably bust down the door and scream at me for running. He had made a point once to scold me for running from danger and here I was doing it again.

I turned a corner and noticed a narrow hallway just to my right. I literally skidded to a halt just as I passed it. I looked down the darkened hall. It was a tad bit creepy, but when I heard Fili's feet slap against the stone much closer than I would have liked, I jumped into the hall and cautiously made my way down it. The hall led down to a door. It was large and made of what I could only assume was mahogany.

I put my hand on the handle and tried to push the door open, but it was locked. I let out an exasperated sigh as I hit my head against the very hard door.

"Ouch.." I rubbed my head. That was stupid. Now I was stuck in a dead end _and_ my head hurt. Way to go Emma.

"Well, you run rather fast for a wounded woman..." I turned at Fili's voice with a gasp and pressed my back against the door.

"What do you want?" He ignored my questioned and grinned ear to ear.

He looked like he had won the most expensive prize in the world. It was nauseating. How could he stand there looking like that, knowing exactly what he was doing.

"I caught you." It was a statement that sent a shiver up my spine.

Not letting it get to me I started to clap slowly, mocking his victory. "Such a grand feat. You cornered a girl in a dark hall. Bravo." I was sure to muster as much sarcasm as I could in my expression, which clearly said, 'Way to go Moron.'

His grin turned into a mischievous smirk. A look that caused a wave of panic to course through my veins. I hated that. It always made me feel like something bad was about to happen. My face flushed as he took a bold step closer.

I didn't understand why he was doing this. Maybe the chase had brought out some for of animal nature that I didn't quite interpret...not did I want to. The only thing I knew was that _that _kind of chase could make a man do terrible things. I've ran before...and look where I ended up.

Fili took one more step toward me, forcing me to remove myself from the door and slip against the wall. I tried to slide passed him, but he put a well placed hand against the wall next to me, effectively keeping me from going anywhere.

The heat that reverberated off his body pulled a gasp from my trembling lips.

"Did you enjoy what you saw, lass?" It was a presumptuous remark. One that had me blushing and glaring at him instantly.

"I saw very _little_." I made sure to add extra emphasis to the 'little', hoping it would deter this ridiculous conversation from heading in a direction I was most certainly not ready for.

His nostrils flared at the insult. A bad move on my part. The adrenaline must have still been pumping from the chase, adding to the testosterone. It was a bomb waiting to go off.

I tensed as he brought a cautious hand to my face. He touched my cheek with a finger, the calloused appendage traced my cheekbone and delicately brushed down to my jaw. I let out a shaken breath as his index finger pressed firmly against my chin before his thumb join it to grasp my jaw, trapping my face in place.

"_Little, _is it?" This voice was daring, almost fooling me into doing exactly what he wanted. I wasn't sure what it was exactly he wanted...but I could have come up with a million scenarios. Not of which I was willing to oblige.

The entire time I had my eyes attached to his blue orbs. A storm brewed behind them, swirling and casting lightening across their clouded glaze. The same as I had seen before. He had successfully entrapped me in a gaze I feared I would not be released from.

I was unaware of how close he had become. When I remembered the icy cold stone of the wall on my back, I knew he had positioned himself well enough to block off any chance I would have of escape. There was no where I could go. Getting around him would be like trying to avoid a giant octopus. He had limbs everywhere, keeping me in place.

Before I could register what was happening, Fili pushed himself into me. I felt the pressure as his warm body pressed against my small one. He seemed so much bigger than me at that moment. I looked into his eyes as he looked down into my own. There was something there I couldn't quite put my finger on...but I could tell he knew exactly what it was.

Our chests rose in rhythm as we took in heavy, accelerated breaths, intermingling when we exhaled. He lowered his head a fraction of an inch and I flinched at the move. What was he doing?

His eyes searched my face, looking for something I could not comprehend. There was a flash in his eyes and it seemed as though he had found what he wanted.

I don't know how it happened, or even why, but his lips found mine.

Squeaking in surprise, my hands found his chest as I pushed lightly against him. It did little to discourage him and I soon found myself melting into the kiss. The way his lips brushed mine. The smell of his beard after it had been washed. It smelled of mint...and of spring. It tickled my nose and chin, pulling a giggled from my throat.

Something inside me was bursting with excitement. It was unpredictable and spontaneous. The last thing I would have expected was Fili kissing me in a dark hallway...especially after I had saw much more of his body than I was ready for. I had not thought of him like this. I mean, sure, there had been a few fleeting images, but nothing remotely close to this.

The excitement was starting to be overwhelmed by a feeling of foreboding. A little voice in the back of my head told me that this wasn't right. That I had to stop. Something about this was off...

Fili's mouth worked against my own. His hands slid down to my hips and with a firm thrusting of his own hips, he pushed a not so very small surprise again my pelvis. I let out a startled moan and tensed at the new sensation.

His hands moved from my hips as the ferocity of the kiss intensified. Our tongues were tangled in a fight for dominance, but we both knew who would win. It was, to me, an unfair fight. Fili was much stronger than I was.

As our bodies melded together, he had a brief moment to tear his mouth away from mine. He trailed his lips across my cheek and left soft kisses along my jawline. He made his way down my neck to the soft spot just at the base. Fili grazed his teeth against my flushed skin and I unwillingly let out a gasp.

He smirked against my skin. "Beautiful..." I heard him whisper into my neck. It was intensely intimate. So much so that I leaned into him, almost begging for more...I could have done so. I wasn't quite sure, but when Fili let out what seemed like a growl, there was something within the deep rumble that pulled me away from bliss.

The way he was acting. What he had said...

It was when he whispered that I was beautiful...the way he said it...

My eyes snapped open as panic took hold of me. My skin felt like it was growing cold with fear while flashes of memories invaded my sight.

"_Beautiful...you are so beautiful, Emi." _Mairon. He had said that...to me.

"_How can you say that, Emma? You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." _Oliver had said that with a smirk. One that I didn't trust, but I let it go, just being happy that he thought I was pretty when I knew I was not.

"_Still so beautiful...just as I left you."_ Sauron spoke those words as he sank his sharp teeth into my neck. I remembered screaming in agony.

All of them. They destroyed me. Broke me. I would never be the same because of what they had done. I was ruined. How could I forget the atrocities that had befallen my very spirit...

Simple. I couldn't.

"Fili, stop." My voice was soft, barely becoming words as I exhale.

Relenting didn't seem to be an option for him. He pulled me in closer, gripping me almost aggressively. Did he hear me? If so, he must have ignored it.

Tears began to form in my eyes, blurring my vision of the wall I was staring at. They fell from my swollen eyes as I tired to push against Fili. My small hands pushed hard against his rippling abs. They bunched up beneath my fingers in response. Why wouldn't he stop?

"Stop it, Fili." I spoke louder, putting stress into the anxiety in my tone.

It made no difference to him. He either didn't hear me or didn't care. Fili continued his assault on my neck, pushing his body against my arms that were desperately trying to move him away. He wasn't forceful, he just wouldn't release me. He kept me in place and did what he wanted.

Just like the others. They did what they wanted with me. I was given no choice. No chance at fighting back. Anger boiled beneath the surface. I was sick and tired of being used and thrown away. They were monsters. That's exactly what they were...and I'll be damned if it happened again.

"STOP!" With as much force as I could muster, I shoved Fili away.

Surprisingly, I had more strength than I had realized because he flew against the opposite wall about a foot off his bare feet. He fell to the ground ungracefully and looked up at me in shock and confusion. Though I was completely pissed off, I saw how bemused he was. It was like he didn't even know what was going on. Slowly and cautiously, he pulled himself to his feet, all the while keeping his eyes locked on mine. The dwarf kept against the wall on the opposite side of the hall.

We both stared at each other, trying to predict the other persons next move. My anger had simmered down enough to notice how out of place Fili seemed right now. This wasn't something I could see him doing...pushing himself on a girl in a dark hall.

"Why did you follow me?" The change of subject was an attempt to lighten the situation...while at the same time getting answers for his unruly behavior.

He said nothing, however. Only stared at me with melancholy. There was no anger from me pushing him away...and no excitement from almost consorting with me. Just an overwhelming sadness that I didn't quite understand. Fili looked down at his hands as though questioning himself. When I glanced at his hands, I saw they were trembling.

"Fili?" What was going on?

"Why did you run from me?" His voice was soft, but full of angst and disarray.

My eyebrows shot up. Did he seriously just ask me that question? I put a hand on my hip and gritted my teeth. What an asshole.

"Are you kidding me? Why the hell do you think I ran?"

My tone brought his face up to look at me. I didn't care how he felt now. Fuck him.

"Listen dwarf." I poked my finger into his chest and stepped closer. "How would you feel if you ran into a room full of women who were unclothed and..." Insert face-palm here. "Scratch that. Bottom line is- just because I saw you naked does not give you the right to suddenly make me your whore. I am not a bar maid who would open her legs for you willingly."

His face fell with what I assumed was sincere regret for his question. His cheeks flushed slightly, most likely because he remembered when I caught him with the bar maid in bree...still something I did not want to remember.

"I do not think you are a whore..." He brought a hand up to rub the back of his neck and let out a sigh.

I rolled my eyes and stepped away from him. When I turned my back on him and made to exit the hall, he grabbed my hand, stopping me in my tracks. I glanced back at him, looking from the hand that had grasped mine, to his face that was filled with urgency.

"I apologize, Miss Emma, for the way I acted...I am not myself."

I raised an eyebrow. He really looked like he was upset. What happened was a bittersweet situation. I liked Fili, I really did...just maybe not like that...and I certainly wasn't ready for any sort of relationship or whatever this was supposed to be.

But what really got me was the sudden change in his personality...and how scared I had become when in the midst of it. As I gazed upon him, the shadow on the wall shifted and began to sink into the hallway. It had taken me aback at first, but then it hit me. This wasn't like Fili at all...because he would never do something as disrespectful...not to me. He was far too honorable for that. This was something darker...something meant specifically for me.

Someone had been hunting me. It wasn't just the wargs anymore. It was psychological now. He had resorted to this. Sauron was after me and he wasn't going to let somewhere as fortified as Imladris stop him. There was no safety, even in the most practical of places. His powers were growing stronger. Sauron knew I was here and he was making it blatantly obvious for me to see that.

"Emma?" Fili glanced over his shoulder, saw nothing, and turned back to look at me like I was going crazy.

Fili's voice brought me out of my stare. I found his blue eyes once again. Clearing my throat, I straightened and reached out, putting my hand on his arm.

"Please, Fili...let us put this night behind us."

After a few awkward silent moments, he accepted the proposal with a heavy sigh and nodded. Neither of us wanted to discuss what had happened to anyone...

Because Fili didn't want to admit he had no control of himself, and I didn't want to admit I partially enjoyed it.

I turned away from him and started back down the narrow hall. I needed to get out of that small space as quick as I could. My legs only carried me to the open space of the large corridor. I sighed in relief. There was nothing more calming than getting out of a tight situation. Both figuratively and literally.

Trying to completely forget what had transpired, I made a step to head for my room. I was hoping sleep would numb me of this frustrating world.

"Emma.." Fili's voice stopped me in my tracks. What more could he want? It was enough that I was embarrassed and irritated about all of this. Now he had to keep calling me back?

I sighed and turned slightly, annoyed that I just couldn't get away. "Yes, Fili?"

He cleared his throat, with a blush, and pointed at me. I blinked in confusion and looked down at myself. Lo and behold, my robe was partially opened. From my leg, to the side of my hip, to my stomach, where my bandages were wrapped, and up my chest. My skin was exposed to the cold air. Things must have escalated much farther than I had originally assumed. Thankfully, nothing of great importance was uncovered.

With a loud gasp I grabbed my robe and closed it around my body, making sure to turn my back to the smirking dwarf who was probably enjoying every second of this. The bastard.

There was a small chuckle from behind me. I whirled around , glaring at him. He immediately stifled his amusement and looked away.

I sighed in frustration. I knew this wasn't his fault, but did he have to make this difficult? He obviously had no idea what was going on and yet he found entertainment in my suffering.

"I apologize...I should not have laughed." Fili rubbed the back of his neck. A nervous habit I would assume, since I had seen him do it before.

"Fili, please.." I was begging him. I needed him to forget this as much as I was about to. Pretending it never happened would be the best choice.

"Aye...I know. Goodnight, Miss Emma." Fili smiled sadly. It was hard to see him disappointed...but what was he so disappointed in? We didn't like each other. Not like that. The sexual tension had to be Sauron's doing. He was just projecting his own feelings into Fili...or so I hoped.

I gave him a fleeting smile and turned to head to my room. I had been walking for a few careful moments when I noticed there were no echoing footsteps from Fili. When I glanced over my shoulder, he was leaning against a window frame. His back was to the moonlight and his arms were crossed against his chest. He looked to be deep in thought. I let out a sigh and looked away.

By the time I had rounded a corner close to my room, I was already forgetting about the whole thing. There was no way I would let anyone know about this, so it would be best if I just forgot all about it.

I made it back to my room with little incident. The door opened silently and I stepped into the warmth of a room I had stayed in more than just this one time. It was obvious that I had been here many times before. Just like every thing else, it was familiar.

I leaned against the door that I had locked, for good measure, and let out another exasperated sigh. So. Here I was. I had almost died in my world, brought back to this time in some reincarnated body, and I was traveling with a group of dwarves on a quest I knew every move to. Oh and did I forget that I was also a lover to Sauron at one point? Did I miss anything? Yea a few things, but I was too tired to think about them.

I was overwhelmed.

More than I had ever been in my entire life. Yes, this was an extraordinary event that would cause that sort of reaction...but I was taking it better than I thought. I don't know why, but I was not at all surprised by the events that had unfolded. Maybe it was Emi telling me that this was all planned...that I was supposed to be here...I had no idea.

Which brings me to my next question. Who was I to be? Emi, the powerful goddess-like warrior...or was I to be Emma? Just Emma.

Inside my body I was fighting for some form of identity. I know Galadriel told me to be both, but how can one become two different people.

I looked to the balcony, seeing the moonlight grace it's presence within the space of my room. I stepped away from the door determined to find my answer. I made my way around the bed and weaved through a few tables, one of which had my food I had been promised. Don't think I didn't notice it. 'Cause I did. I just had other things on my mind.

Once I hit the balcony, the glow of the moon was hitting my skin. The feeling I got was one of happiness. Someone was looking down at me with smiling eyes. I knew it. My father and mother. Not the one's I left behind, if you could call them that. The parents I had spent thousands of years with. Yavanna and Aule.

Without thinking, I was raising an open hand to the sky. Letting them know I was here and I was safe. The wind picked up lightly and with it the leaves from a nearby tree came off, traveling with the invisible force. They moved passed me, a few brushing against my arm, before they settled to the ground below my balcony.

Was it strange that I was so happy? I knew they loved me...I could feel it in my very soul. I was their child...regardless of being only a reincarnation. The Ainur would always live, in spirit of course...until it had a body. I was that Ainur. The idea made me stronger. It made me confident.

I slowly let my arm fall back to my side. I was still looking at the sky with a smile.

"Until tomorrow." It was all I could say. The only thing I could think of.

Not wanting to stay up any longer, and knowing I would probably have a long day tomorrow, I made my way to my bed. There had been so much going on. I just needed sleep.

Especially now that my adrenaline of the evening had worn off. Running away from Fili was a terrible idea. My entire midsection was aching. I should have known better than to do something so idiotic. Oh, and finding myself against a wall making out with that very same dwarf probably didn't help much either.

The image of him pressed against me popped in my head without warning and my cheeks flared up with embarrassment. I let out a huff. This was becoming troublesome.

I was acting like some teenage school girl. We didn't even like each other.

I shook my head and removed all thoughts of Fili from my mind. He was the last person I needed to be thinking about. I had bigger problems then him.

Pulling off my robe, I let it drop in a pool of silk at my feet. The crisp night air hit me, almost shocking me back into the reality of the situation.

Getting into my bed and throwing the blankets over my naked form was like pulling a security blanket over me. I would leave this terribly embarrassing night behind and would fall into a peaceful sleep.

The moment my eyes closed, the exhaustion that exerted my energy won the battle. The dark took me. Where, exactly, it was taking me, I had no idea.

* * *

_It was a complete abyss. Not one shred of light entered. I was alone and cowering in a corner of whatever place this was and I would never find my way out. _

"_There is no hope, little Emi. You can not leave me." _

_I knew the voice instantly. The dark echo made my heart beat quicken with fear. My eyes cracked open to see eyes of fire looking back at me through the black abyss. _

_Sauron. That bastard would never give up. I spoke out to him with as much courage as I could muster. _

"_You will never have me, you monster!" _

_His laughter filled the darkness. It startled me enough to huddle my back against something hard. Suddenly strong arms were wrapped around my body, trapping my arms to my sides. I felt the breath on my cheek before a chin rested on my shoulder. _

_I struggled for only a fraction of a second when a voice spoke next to my ear. _

"_But I already have you..." I froze. The voice was Fili. _

"_And I always will..." The voice changed to Kili._

"_No matter where you run..." The huskiness of Thorin's voice caused a cold sweat from my skin as hot lips touched my earlobe._

"_No matter where you hide..." It was Oliver's voice this time. The voice only a soft whisper. _

"_Even in death..." Elrond..._

"_I will have you..." The tender voice of Bilbo brought a cry from my throat. No one so gentle could speak so vile to anyone._

"_And no one will take you from me!" Sauron came back full force, shoving me away from him._

_I let out a surprised scream and my body fell. There was no ground to fall on. It felt like an eternity of dropping down into the empty darkness before I saw a face of fire rising from the darkness. I let out a scream as I descended closer to it. The face smirked and opened its wide mouth, flames shot from its insides to assault me. _

_My body was engulfed by the flames and within the fire I saw the monster who was torturing me in any way he could think of. Bringing me to the brink of insanity. _

_He gave me a tight grin and reached a hand out to grab me, most likely trying to do more damage to my already fragile mind..._

_Fear. It was the only emotion that ran coursed through my veins as his hand grabbed my arm. _

* * *

Thunk!

"Oomph!" My eyes flew open.

I was certain I would see Sauron standing there ready to pounce on me. However, there was only the soft white décor of my room at Imladris. I was laying on my stomach with my face pressed against the cold marble flooring. The blankets I had been comfortably sleeping under were now wrapped tightly around my body, trying to suffocate me in my sleep.

With a groan I rolled onto my back. The motion had thankfully unraveled the blankets from my body, opening up to warm summer air to my skin. I closed my eyes and sighed in the relief that overwhelmed me. It had been a dream, albeit a rather terrifying and almost lifelike dream.

After pulling myself together, I had opened my eyes to the sounds of birds chirping outside my balcony and the leaves brushing against each other when the wind passed by.

The sun shined brightly on the white wash walls, telling me that it was well into the morning. I must have overslept. I sat up slowly, grunting at the stiffness of my back. It took a great deal of energy to pull myself to my feet. The nightmare had taken a toll on my wore down body. I knew there was strength hiding within this form, but when Sauron made himself known, all of that so called 'strength' went hiding into the deepest depths of my soul. That monster had a hold on me that kept me from fighting him. He knew me better than anyone else...he knew the secrets of my heart...because he had once been there.

I would never be free of him. Not yet anyway.

Holding the blankets to my naked form, I made my way over to the table and chair set in the corner of the room. Just as she remembered, someone had placed a dress there for her to wear for the day. It was a beautiful gown of gold. I gave a smile and reached for it. Beneath it was a chemise, white and light in weight. Most of the clothes worn by the elves were fairly weightless. What made me even more happy was the fact that it was all in my size.

Elrond. That was the only answer. All of these clothes must have been mine at one point. Though I could tell they had been altered to the fashion of this age. Putting the night behind me, I dressed into my new apparel and slipped on a pair of of long boots that were set in by the door. These must have been mine as well, because they were a perfect fit...and the feeling of wearing them was familiar.

The boots were a pale leather and pulled up just below my knee. The intricate design and pieces of some form of elven metal laced into it. A practical set of boots for an adventure...or battle. Finally, I had a good pair of boots that fit me like a glove.

Now that I had dressed for the day, I glanced down at the dress I was wearing.

….Drat. I looked like a princess wrapped in gold wrapping paper. I rolled my eyes. Elrond was doing a terrible job at hiding who I was from the others. Only someone of high nobility would wear something so outstanding.

I almost took it off, but when I caught a glimpse of myself in the far mirror, I saw a reflection of a tired, weak girl. I looked like I had not gotten any sleep at all. Like I was a homeless person just thrown into a nice dress. My hair was a frightful mess. My curls had decided to plaster themselves every which way and stick out in almost impossible angles.

"...Match well played. The dress stays on." I grabbed a rough comb from a small night table and walked toward the mirror.

Obviously it had eluded my memory that I had not been able to get into the hot springs beneath the waterfall. Due to rather embarrassing circumstances (*cough* naked dwarves *cough*), I was not allowed to bathe myself properly and fix the mess that was Emma.

Keeping the dress on would at least make me presentable. Even if I did look like a nest of rats were living in my hair. With careful precision, I pulled the comb through my thick hair. Let the pain begin.

* * *

It took what seemed like an hour before I had fully brushed out all the snarls. No joke. An hour. I don't know what kept me going, but it was the most painful experience of my life. I literally almost cut my hair off, if only to give me the briefest of reliefs.

Now that the rat nest was exterminated, the only thing I could think of was to bread it back. A french braid would hold it all back and hide the icky grease that had caused my hair such distress. Once I had pulled it around the front of my shoulder in all its splendor, I heard a creak at the door. I whipped my head around quickly to see the head of a very surprised Bilbo staring back at me.

"Bilbo.." I smiled at him and beckoned him inside.

I watched as he cleared his throat and took a few cautious steps my way, a fairly obvious blush on his face. Who could blame him? The dress fell into a V off my shoulders to my chest, just barely covering any cleavage and did the same in the back. I'm sure he had not seen so much skin on a woman in his life. Sure he had seen me in a tank top...but looking like a fairy princess...well that was apparently a whole other matter completely.

I gave him a small giggle and stood from the chair I had been using while I brushed my hair out. "Bilbo, it's not like you to be so evasive. What is the matter?"

Bilbo laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "You just look...so um...pretty...that is...not that you don't always look pretty...it's just that you look particularly pretty on this day...I mean.."

A small laugh escaped my lips. He was beating himself up trying to find the right words to describe my appearance.

"Please, no more. Your flattery is too much." It was hard holding back the laughter that was bubbling inside me. He was really very cute when he was embarrassed.

"Right. Yes. Well, uh...the reason I came to see you was to, well I thought, perhaps I could...escort you to lunch?" The hobbit was looking more and more flustered by the situation. He must not have expected me to be so 'dolled-up'.

"Of course. I would love that...although I am a little disappointed no one came to get me for breakfast. That is my favorite meal of the day." I was teasing him, but it was obvious he took it to heart.

As we walked out of the bedroom together, he was stayed silent. Strange...Had the comment really hurt his feelings?

The walk was fairly uneventful, until we came upon some elves standing in the corridor in front of us. The moment they spotted Bilbo, and more importantly, me, they stopped talking and moved out of the way. Each one bowed as I passed by, which was probably the strangest feeling...I felt used to it, but it was also new to me.

Bilbo stared at the elves as the continued to bow as we passed. Once we took a turn to head towards the outside dining hall, he turned to me.

"Wonder what that was all about..."

"It's the dress. It's so beautiful, they must think I'm some sort of royalty." I said it with a roll of my eyes and a sarcastic tone, but I knew it wasn't a lie.

They _did_ think I was royalty...and being the daughter of the any Valar meant you _are_ royalty. Thankfully Bilbo didn't think too much into it and nodded in agreement.

"I wouldn't blame them. You do look quite fetching in it..." When I glanced down at him, he was smiling from ear to ear.

I stopped walking and put my hands on my hips with a playful smirk."My, my, you are becoming quite the bold little hobbit. Are you trying to woo me, Mr. Baggins?"

It was an attempt to see him blush again, but he only waved his hand at me and kept going. Most likely showing that he would not give into me or just to hide the blush to give me any satisfaction of making him uncomfortable. I was assuming the latter.

Not wanting to fall too far behind, I picked up my dress and jogged back to his side. We both walked the remainder of the way in simple silence. The doors to the dining hall came into view and with it brought apprehension. I was unsure how I would react to seeing Fili. Not to mention I would have to let Gandalf know about last night...he was the only person I would ever consider telling. Sauron was a concern we both shared and he would need to know.

I let out a small sigh and placed my hands on the door to open it, but Bilbo was way ahead of me. He swung the door open and held it for me. The quick gesture startled me, as I was not expecting it, but I was more startled that I didn't get the time I needed to open the door and face Fili when I was ready to. The little hobbit took away my chance to work up the courage.

Aule only knows I would have liked nothing better than to hide in my room for the rest of the day.

Thankfully, Aule must have heard my woes, because the area was strangely absent of the group of dwarves I was so used to hearing. I had not seen them since the night before...and even then it was only briefly...Yea, we wont get into that.

I shook the image of their naked dwarfish bodies from my head and stepped into the room. There was a long table with food set upon it, while on a small raised balcony was Gandalf sitting at another table, seemingly waiting for me.

"I'll leave you to it then..." I head Bilbo whisper behind me as he began to shut the door.

Confusion laced my expression as I twisted around to look at Bilbo, who was leaving me to deal with the wizard by myself. What was going on? The sudden sadness and pity in his eyes told me more than I wanted to know.

Bloody hell. This was a set up! They knew and Gandalf had asked Bilbo to bring me here. Son of a-

"Emma. Please come in. Have a seat and one of the servants will bring you something to eat." Gandalf was sitting on his chair with a kind smile on his face...but I knew it was all business today.

With a roll of my eyes, I walked rather unlady-like to the table and plopped down in my seat. "I suppose I don't really have a choice."

I gave him a tight glare when he said nothing. He only watched me with that same smile while the elves prepared a plate for me. Once it was set in front of me with a glass of water to accompany it, Gandalf waved his hand and the dwarves bowed out of the room.

We stared at each other. The tension of this situation starting to cloud my mind with anger and resentment. Why the hell would Fili tell anyone about this when I specifically told him to not say a damn word. Fucking dwarf.

"I know you must be upset...especially after what has occurred, but I must inform you that Fili only came to me out of concern." He cleared his throat with a small smirk. "Of course, the black eye and his rather upset brother must have swayed his decision, but it was all in good reason."

"He told Kili!?" Oh Aule. Now I was mortified.

Gandalf's attitude about this whole mess was making this worse for me. He chuckled at my reaction and took a drink of his water.

"Fili was frightened, Emma. He has never encounter dark forces, so he was afraid for the safety of his companions. It is only natural that he would confide in his brother...now I can only assume that you understand what had happened."

I gave him a nod. This was more than embarrassing. I felt the heat on my cheeks and could tell I was blushing. "Yes, I know what it was...Sau-"

"Do not speak his name...not here...not yet." Gandalf was grave all of a sudden. The dark undertone of what had occurred was not something to take likely.

Not looking at him, I nodded again.

"I will bring this up when I meet with Elrond about it in a few days. Perhaps with this new occurrence, he will come to understand my worries." Gandalf placed a gentle hand on my arm, forcing me to look at him. "Do not fret, Emma. This is not your fault."

"Gandalf...how was he able to do that? How could he influence a dwarf? They are not susceptible to darkness...right?"

"It is very hard for a dwarf to be so heavily influenced...but I believe Fili's feelings for you are what is triggering whatever force he has control the dwarf. You must tread carefully, Emma. I do not wish to see you fall into-"

I narrowed my eyes and swatted his hand away. "Are you suggesting that I would give into _him_!?"

"I am only saying that your state of mind is fragile and if he-" Gandalf was starting to piss me off. How could he even think I would do something like that? Turn my back on them to side with the darkness was absolutely appauling.

I stood quickly, cutting him off again. "When you found me, I was already in the dark! I have travelled with all of you like some pathetic victim and I have fought my way back to where I am. It has been the toughest, most frustrating thing I have ever had to deal with!" My hands clenched tight and I closed my eyes to calm myself.

Gandalf was taken aback by my outburst, but what he was suggesting...that bastard. He thought I was as weak as a mere human girl.

Lowering my voice, I spoke again. "Now that I know who I am...what I have done. I will never let that monster take what he can not have."

Gandalf and I locked eyes. He seemed to understand what I had come to believe. I was no longer the same meek, scared girl he had found in the Shire. I had been battered, raped, and had just killed a man. I was far from that now. I knew why I had killed Oliver so easily...it was because I had killed so many times before. As Emi, I was used to it...so when I reached for that hammer under my bed, it was an instant decision.

The gray wizard smiled and nodded. "Forgive me. My judgment, as of late, has been rather clouded..." He sounded like he was beginning to doubt himself...

Letting out a sigh, I sat back down in my seat. "Gandalf, your judgment is fine..."

There was silence between us while I finally took a utensil and picked at the greens that had been waiting for me to devour. Though I was slow to eat, the substance at least made me feel less nauseous about the whole things.

When I looked back up to Gandalf, he was spaced out as he looked at the scenery of Imladris. It was obvious he was deep in thought. The days that were to follow would need to be handled with as much wit as he could muster.

He may not know what was truly in store for him...but I did. I knew The Lady of Lorien was in wait within the halls of Imladris, while The White Wizard Saruman would be arriving soon. Both would be part of this meeting Gandalf had spoke of. Which reminded me...

"Do not trust The White Wizard...He will not believe you." I tried not to speak too loudly, but he heard me clear enough. I took a sip of water as his eyes landed on me.

Sarumon had been a part of his life on Arda for a long time. Even before that. My sudden accusation must have put him in discomfort. Gandalf, however, also knew that I was aware of what was to happen in the future...and his trust for me persuaded him to nod in understanding.

Without another word he stood from his seat and left me with my thoughts...as well as a half eaten plate of food. Hunger outweighed my annoyance and I finished my plate.

There was nothing more to say about what was happening. I couldn't look into it any more than I already had.

The second I finished my food, I stood and made my way to the door. I made little contact with the elves that entered to clean up the dining hall. When I walked out of the twin doors, I was surprised to see Bilbo leaning against a far wall.

He had obviously waited there for me. He was probably going to apologize for dragging me here to throw me to the wolves. Not very nice...but it was certainly not his idea.

I straightened and cleared my throat. The hobbit turned his head to me with a nervous smile.

"Are-Are you alright?" His concern was touching.

The tight smile I sent his way made him frown with regret. "I am fine..." I went to pass by him, too angry that I had to endure an embarrassing lunch without even a warning.

He made to follow, but I stopped short and looked over my shoulder. "How did you find out?"

Bilbo looked at me carefully before taking a step forward. His nervous, awkward movements made me feel bad for being so harsh with him.

"I was near when Fili told Kili...when Kili struck his brother, I had to pull him off. That was when Kili made me drag his brother to Gandalf to...well, you know the rest." He looked down at his oversized feet and sighed. "I'm sorry for bringing you here under false pretenses...it was not my idea."

Sigh. Damn it. How could you be mad at someone who was pretty much forced into a trip and expected to do much more than any normal being could accomplish? You just couldn't.

"I am not upset with you, Bilbo. I am only upset that you had to find out...about _that." _

"If I had known Fili would do something as forward as-"

"We both know it was not his fault. There is a lot more going on then you understand, Bilbo. Dark forces are trying to pull us all apart from the inside...we must be sure to trust in each other, as I still trust Fili."

"...Kili was awfully upset at him."

The laugh that left my mouth was of amusement. Kili and Fili were brothers...for them to fight over someone like me, well that was just absurd.

"I'm sure he was..." Once I was done smiling over the idea of two brothers fighting, I looked back at Bilbo, who was still awkward standing there. "Bilbo, go spend some time preparing. Practice using that knife of yours. The company will be leaving in a few days."

"We will? How do you know this?"

"I know many things, Master Baggins. Remember that." There was nothing light about my tone. I was as serious as a heart attack. I knew everything. Something I still didn't fully understand.

Bilbo looked bemused by the way I was acting. Some part of me had changed and he could see straight through to it.

"Emma...what has happened to you?"

The question had me searching for an answer. I had little to give him. What hadn't happened? I've died twice in my life...and now I was reborn into this world that confused and frustrated me at every turn.

I turned away from him, not wanting to show how upset the question made me.

"I found out exactly what I was..."

"And what are you?" Confusion was set in his voice. There seemed to be a lot of that going around.

...Must this be so difficult?

I sighed and started walking. "You'll find out soon enough."

I left him there. Without another word. Even when he tried calling out for me. I just wanted to be alone. I was sick of having to explain myself to everyone. Bilbo I trusted the most, but right now was not the time to let him in on my secrets.

One day. I would tell him. He'd know who I was, where I was from, and what I had done. Then he would understand...at least I hoped he would.

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**So I'll start by saying that I am quite terrible at reviewing my work...so I went over a few chapters that I knew would have typos. Ugh I hate that. So that's why this took so long. I haven't edited it yet, but I will when I get around to it. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy!**

Someone was watching me.

Sleep had taken me quite quickly last night. Mostly because I had spent my entire day in my room...so by the end of the day, I was so bored that I fell asleep early in the afternoon. When I began to hear to early morning birds from my balcony, I stirred enough to realize that there was a presence within the confines of my room. My door had been locked for two days...so for someone to get in...it made me very uncomfortable and on edge.

I didn't move as I became aware. I kept my eyes closed and pretended to be in a deep slumber. Letting out a fake snore, I turned quite suddenly and let my hand fall off the side of the bed, opposite of where I felt the energy. Continuing to pretend as though I was asleep,my fingers reached for anything I could use as a weapon.

It felt like forever before I found something hard. Perfect. I could throw it at whoever it was and hopefully it would stun them long enough for me to run out the door...or find a weapon.

A ruffle of clothing had me reacting quickly. I sat up in a rush of adrenaline and flung, what was apparently my boot, at a figure sitting in a chair next to my balcony doors.

The moment I chucked the boot, I felt like a right git. It whizzed passed the blonde head of Galadriel. Her mouth was upturned in an amused smirk at my pitiful attempt to fight off any would-be transgressor.

Her hair only floated back to its graceful place on her shoulder. I looked at her bewildered. What the hell?

"Do you make it a point to frighten people just as they wake? It's rather rude." I crossed my arms in front of my chest, trying to puff up at my sudden irritation.

She dismissively waved her hand and stood slowly. Galadriel walked around the bed to look down at me.

"You have been held up in your room for a solid two days. Elrond has become most worried." Her warm smile held much more than just a kind gesture.

"So you came to push me back into the world, eh? Is that why he sent you?" I leaned my back against the birch backboard. The swirled design pressed awkwardly into my skin as I frowned at The Lady of Light.

"It is not for him that I come, but for you. You are troubled. Haunted by your nightmares."

Damn. She knew. Of course she did...how she always seemed to dig into my mind was quite annoying. Had I retained the powers I had when I was Emi, I would have been able to keep her out...but now.

"You will in time. You are still Emi, after all."

"Will you stop that! Aule, I can't even think around you!" I grabbed a pillow and pushed my head into it to hide the flustered appearance that I knew she had already seen.

"Do not act like a child. You have been nothing, but trouble for everyone since you've arrived."

Her sudden change in tone made me look up from the pillow. Did I really anger her this much for her to chide me like some spoiled child?

"Oi, that was unnecessary!"

She gave me a smirk and looked toward the balcony as she paced back toward the chair she had once sat at.

"I believe it was more than necessary. You have been avoiding every one like a plague." Galadriel looked back to me with concern. "I know of the dreams...and of the young dwarf."

Of course...once again she knew all. I rolled my eyes with a heavy sigh. Well I can't keep it from her..

"More like nightmares..."

She nodded at my correction. It was true, after all. Ever since the 'Fili incident', I have been visited by Sauron every night. Always taunting me with promises of destroying all that I know and forcing me to watch those I care for die. They seem like they are only dreams...but the night before...well...

* * *

"_Why do you fight me...when you know it is inevitable." The whisper in my ear made me shudder with disgust. _

_Sauron had me in the dark again. My hands were bound above my head with thick chains that seemed to be attached to nothing. Dozens of black, clawed hands came out from behind me, touching and groping me as though I belonged to each one of them. _

_My cries of pain and terror were unheard. No one would be able to help me...no one. _

_A hot tongue slid against my cheek. The breath that followed was that of decay and death. It tickled my skin, threatening to break down the flesh that held me together. With a whimper I turned my face away from the tongue, only for another to find my mouth and force it open. _

_My scream was muffled by a mouth covering my own. I tried to fight off my attacker, which I knew was Sauron, but with my hands tied, there was nothing I could do. _

_Finally the monster pulled away from me. I whipped my head to the side and spit out any saliva that we shared into the dark. My anger seared through my veins and as I looked up to scream at him...it was not who I had expected. _

_It was Fili. Another mind trick. _

_The fake Fili smirked evilly at me, his braided mustache lifting with his mouth. His white teeth seemed too fake to be him. Even the too blue eyes gave it away...but still...the face alone made me freeze._

"_What's the matter, lass?" He moved closer, his face only inches from my own. The voice was identical to Fili's. The hushed, seductive tone mirrored how he had spoke to me when we were in the hall together. _

_His lips brushed against my own as his hands grasped my hips with force. "Wasn't it as good for you as it was for me?" _

_The whimper that escaped my lips brought a grin on his face. The close proximity brought the same decay smell from the mouth of what looked like Fili. _

"_Care for another go?" Without letting me respond, his mouth was on mine again. _

_I fought to regain control. There was nothing stopping him from molesting my very soul. Sauron was winning..._

_Every night it was becoming the same. He would do whatever he pleased and I had no way to stop it. No way to get away...but tonight would be different. I heard a voice. One that I knew was not Sauron._

"_Do not let him guide you into darkness, Emi. He has no power over you." It was Aule. My father. _

_His voice brought me out of my captive state. His words were spoke truth...I was the child of the Valar. Sauron was just a bully trying to push his power onto others. He was nothing. Anger swelled up inside my soul, fueling a new sense of empowerment. The lips and hands that were assaulting my body froze as though he felt something happening. _

_My eyes widened as something within me snapped. My hands broke free from their bonds, a bright white light pushing away the darkness that held me in place._

_Sauron shifted suddenly, feeling the power that had come from me. He still had a grip on my body, but when I was able to push him away, he managed to drag his armored hand against my arm, bringing blood to the surface. _

"_You will no longer control me! Leave me be, you monster! I will not bend to your whim!" I shouted at him as his body was driven farther and farther from my dream. _

* * *

I had slept peacefully for the remainder of the night...but when I awoke, there were long wounds on my arm. To say it freaked me the hell out was an understatement. He was becoming stronger. Especially if he was able to physically harm me without being in my presence.

"You are stronger than that..." The angelic voice of Galadriel pulled me out of my thoughts.

A quick glance at her told me she knew what I had been thinking about. I sighed and pulled the blanket from my body, throwing it to the side. My feet touched the cold floor and in one motion I grabbed my silky robe, tying it tightly around my waist.

"I know. I know I can fight him off...I just..." I trailed off in thought once again. I was unsure what I was supposed to do. Fight Sauron...or stay on my path with the dwarves. Perhaps I should just stay in Imladris. Safe and away from any danger.

"We both know how silly that sounds." She gave me a sad, pity filled smile and walked toward me. "The daughter of the Aule and Yavanna hiding away to keep out of danger...the strong Emi, who fought against Sauron when he threatened to destroy Arda...who died defying him...held up in an elvish home."

….Boy was she good at making me feel like an arse.

"Well, when you say it like that.." Her smile only widened when I admitted how feeble that sounded.

"Your destiny has been placed before you. Do not be afraid to do what is right in your heart."

My eyes shot to her own sea blue orbs. She was right. There was no denying that. I had a reason for being here, one that was more important than taking revenge on Sauron for killing me or for taking out all my frustration on everyone around me.

"If I fail?"

"You only fail when you have not tried."

I rolled my eyes. "And if I fail _after_ I've tried?"

"You are almost as stubborn as the dwarves you surround yourself with." The blonde she-elf said with a smirk.

"You'll remember that I was born before dwarves, and more importantly before you...show your elders some respect. And I am far more stubborn than any dwarf."

"That would explain why you find them to be much better company. From what I've heard-"

I waved my hand at her dismissively, letting her know I did not want to hear anything about Fili, and turned to a chair near my bed. There was a light blue dress placed on it for me to wear. I picked it up and draped it over my arm.

"_Remember, you were given a second chance...do not waste it."_ Her voice echoed in my head.

I turned to respond, but she was long gone. All that was present was the subtle rustling of my white curtains floating against the morning breeze and the soft singing of the birds just outside.

"That never ceases to creep me out..." I shivered and began to dress for the morning.

It was time for me to stop being so distant from everyone. I had been brought back here for a reason. What is what exactly, I was still unsure, but I still had to make do with what time I had. If I left the plains of Arda once again, it would most likely be my last time in physical form.

* * *

Traveling down the corridors of Imladris was an event in itself. I was bowed to by every elf I came across. Seriously, they were around every corner I turned. The elves were moving about far too early in the morning for my liking...but that was only because elves never slept...which was so strange, even to someone who has been around before the time of elves. God, that was even strange to say. I was alive before elves...before Aule secretly created the dwarves.

That was just...Outstanding! I certainly felt like I was filled with knowledge far beyond what I remembered being just Emma Hughes. If I was back in the future, they would think I was mental.

My dress skirted along the floor as I hurried to breakfast. I hoped that the company was there. I had not seen them in a few days and I was sure they thought I was avoiding them on purpose, which I was. Bilbo would more than likely be there. I did miss his company. I just wanted to see everyone's face.

Even Fili's.

I knew what had happened was not his fault. So why blame the guy? Plus I wanted to see the black eye Kili had given him. I'm sure it was a sight to see.

I snickered at the thought.

The smile on my face made me feel like a new person. Not to mention I had bathed just the night before. With my hair clean I had put it up into a loose updo, pulling my hair out of my face and letting some of it fall out in lazy curls. The moment I saw it in the mirror, I was immediately giddy. I was starting to look like a normal woman instead of a sickly, worn out homeless person. Color was in my face, my hair was actually cooperating, and the dress made me feel like a princess.

Everything was falling back into a nice place...Talking with Galadriel seemed to help greatly.

As I rounded a pillar, I saw the hall was just up ahead. The doors were closed, but there were two guardsmen standing just outside. They saw me and bowed, placing their right hands upon their chests.

This time, instead of just ignoring them, I stopped and gave them a curt nod accompanied by the finest smile I could muster. The two male elves smiled, almost triumphantly. One quickly jumped into action when he noticed I was waiting for one of them to open the door they were so diligently guarding. He politely pushed the doors to the hall and beckoned for me to enter.

The moment I walked into the hall I could hear the sounds of laughter fill the room. It was like music to my ear.

There was still a corner I would need to go around before they would all come into view, but I was already happy just hearing them. I took in a deep breath and picked up my skirt so I could move quickly. It took me exactly 6 steps to finally see them. Once I had rounded the corner, they were all there. Sitting at a long table were all 13 dwarves, and Bilbo, eating their fill.

On the fair side of the room was Gandalf and Elrond speaking to each other privately. The conversation stopped when Elrond immediately took notice of me.

"Emma!" He called out from across the room, a smile plastered across his features in excitement. I was so relieved that he had agreed to call me Emma, so not to confuse the dwarves further...or give away who I really was.

Elrond removed himself from the table he sat at with Gandalf and made his way over to me. His long bronze robe whipped behind him in his rush to get to me. The moment he arrived in front of me, he pulled me into his arms. The embrace caught me off guard, but I understood how worried he must have been.

I gave into it immediately and let him hold me for as long as he wished. My face was pushed into his chest and his hands held my head where in place. I heard a sigh of content against the top of my head. His comfort in the moment made me relax instantly and I smiled into his chest. We had been friends for a long time, and even though I could not remember most of our friendship, I did know that it was a bond brought on by centuries of companionship.

It seemed like hours before he released me. Elrond smiled warmly at me and let his hands slide down my arms, stopping to gently caress my much smaller hands.

"_I am glad you are well." _Elrond said softly in elvish. It was so strange, because I understood him right away.

Did I know how to speak the delicate language of the elves? Please say yes! I cleared my throat and opened my mouth to speak...it was so simple.

"_As am I. Thank you for letting me wallow in my sorrows...and for sending Galadriel to pull me out of it." _The words came out so easily. It clicked immediately that I knew the language very well.

The words didn't phase Elrond. He must have known I could speak the language.

"_I assure you, it was a last resort." _His smirk told me otherwise. He did it because he knew she would talk some sense into me quicker than letting me figure it out on my own.

I gave a bashful smile and pulled my hands slowly from his hands.

"_Liar." _Was all I needed to say.

It was just like how it used to be. This was something familiar to me...and once again I was at ease. Elrond continued to stare down at me with the most loving of eyes. A smile was plastered across his face like he was the happiest elf in the world. He cared for me, greatly...I could see it quite easily. As I'm sure everyone else did as well.

After a small pause, one that became increasingly awkward for me, he put a hand on the small of my back and turned to lead me further into the hall.

I began to walk with him. My eyes darted up to the table filled with dwarves. My stomach dropped at how they were looking at me. I forgot how much they did not like elves...and here I was chatting with one using the very language they associated with the taller, more fair race.

But what had really twinged my nerves was the look I was getting from Fili. It was an accident that I had found him as I scanned the table. His eyes had been glaring at Lord Elrond at my side. It was only when my eyes landed on him, did he look awayfrom the elf to me. His blue orbs pierced my very soul...speaking words to me that could never be said out loud. What words had been spoken, I had no idea. All I knew was I never felt more exposed than I did right now. Not even when I was half naked and almost surrendering myself to him in a small hallway.

Ugh stop remembering that!

I blushed under his heavy gaze. Fili was a dwarf that I never wanted to be alone with again...for good reason. I was unsure what could occur if that happened. He must have noticed the way I heated up because he mimicked how I must have looked. His blush cause him to look away, but the frown on his face told me he was more than jealous about how Elrond was treating me.

"Come. Sit and dine with me." Elrond reverted back to Westron. The direction we were heading was to the table Gandalf was sitting at.

His voice pulled me back to reality. I looked at him with sudden ease, acting as though nothing had occurred between Fili and myself. I placed a hand on arm gently to stop him and smiled up to the dark haired elf sweetly. I didn't come here to eat alone with Elrond and Gandalf...I needed to bond with the company I had agreed to help. I had all the time in the world to spend catching up, but right now was not the time.

Elrond looked down at me, knitting his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Actually," I began with a gentle voice, hoping it would make the rejection less of an insult. "I would like to eat with the companions I arrived with.

He glanced to the dwarves I gestured to, most of whom had been watching the entire time. Elrond seemed to understand what I was asking of him and nodded with a slight smirk. His eyes landed back to me.

"Of course." He continued his gaze onto my face until he let out a sigh. "In any case, I have some business to attend to."

Leaning down to my level, he placed a small kiss on the side of my head before pulling back and heading out of the room gracefully. But not before adding one last comment.

"_Behave yourself."_ The elvish warning was of concern and amusement all at the same time.

I watched him leave and continued to look over my shoulder until I head his footsteps walk out the door and the clicking of the door being closed behind him.

With a sigh I turned back nervously to the company. Let me tell you...it is pretty damn intimidating when 13 grumpy looking dwarves are staring you down. I wont even go into the silence. I wish I had a pin to drop.

They stared down at me with uncertainty. I went through their faces once again. It was like I was now the enemy...Consorting with an elf was apparently a big no-no. Something I should have remembered, but I was so caught up in my own problems that I completely forgot about their own.

It was while I was going through their faces again that I once more placed myself in the gaze of Fili. He was no longer blushing at our eye contact, instead he had a heavy frown on his face. He had a goblet in his hand that he was struggling to not throw across the room or crush in his grip. I only figured that was the problem, because it was trembling in his large hands. The white of his knuckles indicated how tense the situation was becoming.

Realizing that I noticed his turmoil, he looked away lazily, pretending that he didn't care. He brought the cup to his lips and drank from it. An arm nudged him rudely. The arm belonged to Kili, who I was more than glad to see. He had got Fili's attention and spoke quietly to him, making his brother sigh and set the goblet down. Then Kili, bless his heart, turned to me with a smile. One that I had missed greatly. I gave a smile back. It gave me enough courage to break the silence.

"Well, the good news is none of you are naked this time." Humor was a weapon I would use to defer any awkward that was present in the air.

Thankfully, it seemed to work. Kili let out a startled laugh that had some of the more laid back dwarves giving a chuckle at the memory.

"Aye, lass. Though it's a shame you didn't join us!" Bofur was the one to speak first, earning him a tsk from Dori sitting next to him.

"And surround myself with a bunch of hairy dwarves? I want to clean myself, not become covered in all the hair you would shed."

It was working. Laughter was always the best medicine. Even the dwarves stubborn enough to ignore the first jest had smiles on their faces.

"Best get used to it, lass!" Gloin spoke with a chuckle. His words brought small shouts of agreement from others around him.

The only one I did not have convinced as of yet was Thorin, who still looked at me wearily. I understood his worry. He did not trust elves, and how could you blame him? They had caused him the greatest of betrayal by not helping him when Smaug attacked. Erebor.

The laughter stopped slowly and Balin, thankfully, scooted over, leaving space between Bilbo and himself.

"Come, lassie. Have a seat and join us."

I smiled at the dwarf and picked my dress up so I would not step on the hem. With care I was able to fit the dress, and myself, between the dwarf and hobbit.

"Thank you Balin. Now then.." I looked around at the table of food set before me. "If someone could fill a plate with as much food as physically possible, I would be forever in your debt."

I didn't have to wait. Though some of the other dwarves moved to grab an empty plate for me, it was Bilbo who had already set a filled plate before me. Obviously a form of apology for the other day.

I glanced at the plate then to Bilbo with a warm smile. The nod I gave him was received with a smile of his own.

"Thank you Mr. Baggins..." I leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

The hobbit gave me a shy smile before turning back to his plate and picking at his food. Once the table had been settle back into its former, I began to eat what I had. It was not much, considering what the dwarves normally ate. A lot of greens and little protein, but knowing elvish substance was made to fill and energize, I had little to complain about.

"How are your wounds holding up, lass?" Ori said from down the table.

I blinked and swallowed the food I had in my mouth. Quickly wiping my mouth with a linen, I was able to give the older dwarf a kind smile.

"Quite well, Master dwarf."

"Would you like me to change the bandaging for ya?" It was obvious he wanted to have a look of the work the elves did...and most likely replace it with his own. Fortunately, as I found out, I healed very quickly. Galadriel had been right when I first awoke in my room days ago. Whatever powers I did have would slowly return in time. Healing quickly was apparently one of those.

"I would have liked that very much, Ori, but I'm afraid I took the bandages off two nights ago."

Ori seemed concerned at that point. "Have a care for your wounds, lass. You'll reopen them!"

"Aye, you should have Ori take a look before you damage yourself more." Gloin added as he pointed a fork of cheese at me before he plopped it into his mouth.

"I can not reopen what is already closed, my friend." The surprise at the table was only audible by a few utensils dropped on plates.

"How is that possible?..." I heard Dori speak quietly to his brother Nori.

Oh. Maybe I should have lied...

"_And_ you can speak elvish?" Thorin's accusing voice had everyone glancing between his opposing form and my uncomfortable one.

Thorin must have thought I was of elvish make...for me to be so comfortable with them...perhaps even half elf. By the look in his eyes, I was now under heavy scrutiny. My short stature meant little to him. I had no beard, my hands were not large, I was not as stocky as other dwarvish women, I claimed to be a seer, and I spoke elvish (a much greater offense, apparently).

I gave him a kind smile. Let's hope my girlish charm could pull me out of this...

"I assure you, My Lord, we share the same Maker. You have little to worry." It certainly wasn't a lie. Aule created dwarves and procreated to produce me...

"How is it that you come to speak elvish?" Ori asked from across the table.

I liked Ori much more than most of the dwarves. He was a curious one. Always wanted to learn more and kept to himself most of the time. It was his brothers that kept him from becoming what he surely would love to be.

Leaning forward, I folded my arms across my chest and placed them on the table. "Would you like to learn?"

His face brightened up immediately, but when Dori nudged him in the side, he shook his head. I gave a smirk and leaned back.

"I know many languages, Ori. It is required when you must communicate with many races of beings."

This seemed to get his interest again. "How many languages do you know?"

That was a very good question...

"Yes, how many?" Bilbo chirped in, now as curious as Ori.

Few at the table looked interested, but by the side glances they gave as they ate, I knew they were just as fascinated.

"Um...well.." I started to count with my fingers, trying to figure out what I could remember. "Sindarin, Quenya,...oh, Quendya and all dialects of Ilkorin. Let's see...Eldarin..."

"What languages are those?" Kili, who finally spoke to me, asked.

"Hm? Oh it's all elvish, I believe." Apparently that disappointed him.

Salvage the situation!

"But I also know Entish!"

"You know the language of the Ents?" Ori asked wide eyed.

"Of course she would. The _elves_ taught the Ents how to speak." Thorin said bitterly. So far he was not impressed.

My nerves were wearing thin with this King. "I can speak and understand Khuzdul very well."

"Who taught you? You are not a dwarf..."

Thorin, I swear to Aule...

"My father taught me." I said through clenched teeth.

"So your father was a dwarf?" Thorin seemed to lighten up, but only slightly, at the notion that I could be a dwarf regardless of his thoughts.

I was about to say 'Hell no! My father is your fucking Maker! Shove that up you arse!' But unfortunately, Gandalf coughed excessively behind us. It was a reminder that I should probably just shut the fuck up...or play along.

"Yes, he was a dwarf."

"Do we know this dwarf?" Gloin asked.

"Do you know any more languages?" Bilbo and Ori seemed to ask at the same time.

I looked between Bilbo and Ori"Yes, I know some Orkish dialects and Valarin." Then quickly turned to Gloin. "And no, you do not know my father."

"Why not? We are familiar with most families. Did he do something to bring dishonor that would make him unknown?" Thorin asked.

"Did you say Valarin?" It was Balin. His question was low and whispered...but I heard it.

I ignored Thorin and looked straight at Balin. His eyes were wide and his mouth was agape. What had I said? Valarin?...Why would that...

Realizing what I had just said, my eyes widened with fear. I had just told the table that I spoke Valarin. The language of the Valar. It seemed that Balin was the only one to actually catch what I said...so now he came to a conclusion that had him as shocked as I was.

My eyes quickly darted behind me to Gandalf, who could do nothing to help me...because I had said it and he knew that Balin was one of the few dwarves who would understand what that meant.

Think of something! Quick!

"Moon runes!" I shouted as I swirled my head back to the table.

"What?" Nori looked at me like I was crazy.

"Moon runes...the map needs to be read by the moonlight."

THAT got everyone's undivided attention. It was a really stupid idea, but I knew it would be the only thing to divert this conversation.

"How do you know this?" Thorin stood from his seat and walked over to me slowly. He seemed angry.

"Um.." Man, was he scary...

"Have you known of this all along?" Thorin's fist clenched. He was becoming increasingly angry throughout this quest. Or perhaps it was just because we were trapped in this elf-home that had him all cranky.

"Uncle, she is a seer remember?" I looked to the other end of the table where Fili and Kili were sitting. Fili was standing, his eyes sternly placed on his uncle as though he was about to jump over the table to defend me if Thorin even attempted to lay a hand on me...again.

"Thorin he is right. I just had a quick vision of it being put under the moonlight..."

The King eyed me before he relaxed his body, probably remembering the last time I said something that upset him and what occurred when he acted too rash.

"Moon runes...of course!" Saved by Gandalf. The tall wizard stood from his seat and came over to us with a grin. "I should have known."

The excitement that came from Gandalf made Thorin smile. Once again I was proving to be most useful to him. The dwarf turned to me and nodded. What it meant, I had no idea, but I nodded back and sighed when Gandalf beckoned him to walk with him so they may discuss it.

When I turned back to the table, Balin was staring at me. He knew what he had heard. I tried not to look so nervous, but my eyes gave away my fear because he smiled and placed a gentle hand on my arm, reassuring me that I would be okay.

He slowly got up and followed after Thorin and Gandalf. I let out a sigh of relief, pushing a few loose strands of hair out of my face. When I looked up I caught the sight of Fili looking at me. Well he just saved me from getting another beating...I should at least thank him..

It seemed that the leave of their King meant that breakfast was over. The moment I thought about thanking Fili, the rest of the dwarves began to get up and head out for a day of...well I had no idea what they did here during the day.

Bilbo still sat next to me, not wanting to leave my side as I had just rejoin the plain of the living by coming out of my room.

"Could you teach me some elvish words Miss Emma?" Ori asked enthusiastically across the table.

I would have answered with a solid 'Of couse!', but Dori grabbed Ori roughly around his arm and pulled him from the table.

"Come on, Ori. We need to make sure you're ready for a good fight." Dori said, knowing that Ori would follow for the good of his family name.

I felt bad for Ori. Most dwarves were warriors. It was in their blood...but poor Ori. He just wanted to be a scholar. He wanted to learn.

I pitied him.

"Maybe some other time Ori..." I gave him a sad smile.

Ori nodded and gave a small wave before he head out with the rest of the dwarves. It was for the best. They would need the practice, for there were much greater battles ahead of them.

"Emma, would you like to explore a bit with me?" Bilbo's voice brought me out of thought.

I turned to him with a smirk. "Explore? How about if I show you around."

"You know this place that well? You've been held up in that room for days! How is that possible?"

Letting out a giggle I got up from my seat and began to head for the door. "Just follow me, Mr. Baggins and you will see!"

It may have been a difficult morning, but I knew the rest of my day would be filled with happy memories of this place that I could share with Bilbo. He was more than willing to stay by my side while I told stories of all the artwork we saw.

Little did he know that I was there for most of them...

* * *

**THIRD PERSON**

"You did the right thing, brother." Kili said to Fili, who was looking a little worse for ware.

The black eye was still an accessory that he would be wearing for a long time. It suited the blonde dwarf ill. Fili had never had a mark like that in his life, but when he showed up telling Kili what had transpired, the younger Durin brother threw the punch without even letting his older sibling finish explaining himself.

Kili felt bad that he had done something so impulsive. The brothers had never fought like that during their entire lifespan together. Sure, a few spats now and then, but full on physical...it was unheard of.

It was a good thing Bilbo had been present when Fili told him. The little hobbit wanted some pointers on how to use the small sword he had acquired. They were in the middle of a rather pathetic spar when Fili showed up upset and sweating.

Now he would be forced to endure the bruise, reminding him of what had happened between Emma and himself a little longer...

Fili let out a sigh so heavy it made his shoulders drop. "I had to do something. Thorin would have surely tore her apart."

"He wouldn't have...at least that's what I believe." Kili assured his brother. They were heading back from the courtyard where they had been training. The elves were kind enough to give them a space to spar in, knowing that the stubborn dwarves would not sit still in a place like this.

"Do you think she forgives me?" Fili was so concerned about Emma.

He had barely slept the past couple nights. Kili would wake up in the late hours of the night and see his older, usually more stable brother, pacing the the corridor just outside the camp they set up within the walls of the elvish home.

Fili really did care for Emma, but it was like he was obsessed. Something was off about it. He just couldn't figure it out. Normally they were in sync enough to figure out what the other way going to say or able to finish each others sentences...but now it was like he was a ticking time bomb.

"Brother.." Kili put his hand on his brothers shoulder, stopping him. "You can not let this bring you down. Be patient...she's a lass. They need time. You, of all dwarves, should know that."

Fili pushed Kili's hand from his shoulder with a frown. "She's not _just_ a lass. She's not like any lass I've ever met."

Kili was dumbstruck by the way Fili was behaving. "I know that. Emma is special...to all of us. I love her just as much as you d- oomph!"

His older brother slammed him against the wall with so much force it knocked the wind right out of him. His head had knocked against the wall and for a moment, Kili thought this wasn't real.

Fili was holding a sword against his throat, threatening to penetrate his skin. When he realized this was actually happening, he looked up into Fili's eyes and thought he saw red in the normal blue hue.

"Do not ever say you love her as I do..You do not know..." Bringing his voice to a low whisper, Fili's tone was dark. It startled his younger brother. He had never heard Fili speak like this.

"What is that matter with you?" It was the only thing he could get out before Fili's sword pushed harder against his throat, but just as soon as he did that it was taken away.

Fili looked confused as he lowered the sword, eventually letting it go to the floor with a loud clash of iron on marble. He looked at his hands as though they were not his own.

"I-I am sorry...I don't know what came over me..."

Kili watched the turmoil in his features. His brother must have very strong feelings for her if he was acting like this...but the anger behind his frustration was causing Fili to lash out impulsively. The dark haired brother straightened his shirt, glancing at Fili wearily.

"There is is nothing to be sorry about. I do not fully understand what is happening, but she is affecting you strangely...perhaps you need some sleep."

What his brother was saying was right. Fili was exhausted. His eyes were heavy with the sleep he had been pushing back and his body screamed for him to regain the energy he had lost being so stressed.

Fili nodded in agreement as Kili leaned down and picked up the sword that was used to threaten his life moments ago.

"I'll hold onto this..."

Kili walked his brother down the halls as the sun began to set in the horizon. They were about to round a corner when they heard a far too familiar voice speak.

"And this piece depicts the great Besiege of Barad-dur. It was The Last Alliance of Elves and Men...to rid the world of the evil that was Sauron."

Fili and Kili stopped in their tracks. It was Kili who first took a peek behind the corner, Fili, of course, following his lead. They both peered across the hall to where Emma and Bilbo stood by a wall painted with depictions of the fierce battle.

"The Last Alliance of Elves and Men? Were there no dwarves?" Bilbo's question had her giggling.

"Of course there was Bilbo. Fifty thousand dwarves fought along-side elves and men alike. Though by the time the Besiege of Barad-dur took place, there were only around twenty thousand." Emma looked back to the painting that was beautifully painted onto the wall.

She touched the wall lightly, letting her delicate fingers trace the outlines of figures fighting against the dark army. As the sun was falling behind the mountain, the painting was lit up to show every detail.

Emma pulled her arm away from the picture and sighed. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she turned to Bilbo.

"Do you want me to tell you about it?" She asked with a small smile on her lips.

Fili was watching her so intently that he didn't realize his brother had shifted and move out from behind the wall. It wasn't until Kili spoke that Fili was able to pull his eyes from Emma.

"I'd like to hear about it. It's not every day that we get a history lesson regarding dwarves fighting next to elves instead of against." Kili knew how much Emmas' presence would upset his older brother, but he had not spent time with her in some time...and why pass up a good story?

Startled by Kili, Emma swirled around to meet the dark haired dwarf with a gasp. Her hand flew to her chest instantly, then relaxed when she saw Kili walking toward her. Fili caught the smile on her face as she realized who it was and watched as she ran to his younger brother, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Kili! Oh how I have missed you!" Kili spun her around in a blur of fabric. Once on her feet she planted a kiss on his cheek. "Where have you been?"

"Teaching my brother how to fight of course!" Kili joked.

Emma blinked at the comment, but when Kili glanced behind his shoulder she noticed Fili was standing in the shadow (his face eerily covered by darkness enough to hide his features), she tensed slightly.

"Brother, do not scare people. Come out from there!" Kili called to Fili with a nervous smile.

"Aye.." Fili stepped into the fading light, putting up a hand to cover the falling sun from his eyes.

Emma watched him cautiously, her eyes casting glances at his face as though she was unsure of what to say or do. Which was spot on. She was very uncertain.

Fili cleared his throat and gave her a curt bow, reverting back to his royal manners. Emma looked at him strangely, as did Kili and Bilbo.

"My Lady...we were just heading to rest for the evening." Fili slowly stood erect and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "But since my brother is in the mood for stories, I will leave him with you. Good evening.."

Fili turned and began to start walking, hoping to get out of this uncomfortable as soon as possible.

"Do you not wish to hear the story as well?" Emmas' voice was impulsive, but timid. She didn't want Fili to just leave like that...she didn't hate him...she just didn't know how to act around him.

Fili stopped. At first he did not turn. Only his voice carried any hint of how he felt. "You...wish for me to stay?" The question was of surprise and hope.

Emma shoved all of her discomfort and took the careful steps toward Fili to place a hand on his shoulder. The second her hand touched him, he turned to look at her, his eyebrows knitted together in a form of confusion and wonder.

"Fili, would you like to stay and listen?" Emma asked as sincere as she could. She really wanted him to stay.

The smile Fili gave her was one she had missed dearly. It was the glint of excitement that twinkled behind his sky blue eyes.

"I would like that very much..."

Emma brightened substantially. She nodded in anticipation, grabbed his hand and brought him to their waiting company.

"Now follow me." She motioned for them to follow along with her as she began to tell the story of the fall of Sauron.

**Okay there was another chapter! There will be another up soon, but once again, the more reviews I get, the more I write!**


End file.
